A Change Of Heart
by Loneliestgeminis
Summary: L surpasses Light's self righteous exterior, Finally getting him to pursue in a "relationship" with Misa for work purposes only, To everyone's surprise, including his own, Light unexpectedly falls for the doeyed girl, having a total change of heart. But will love save them from their unfortunate fate? LightxMisa. Slight AU.
1. Breaking point

**A/N: Hello! Guess whose back with a multichapter story! Me! I am not to sure how long this'll be, but I do know I have tons of ideas for this story. It was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review on your way out!**

 **Rated M for future sexual themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

"No, I have already explained this to you. I will not exploit Misa's feelings for the case. Can you stop with this already?"

Light rubbed the bridge of his nose, resting his back against the hard plastic of the chair, his bangs rustling against his brows, the metal of the handcuff rubbed against his wrist as L reached for yet another sugar cube, dropping it into the hot coffee before him, watching as it dissolve quickly into the steaming liquid, a low displeased grumble came from the raven haired man as he turned to Light.

"I understand where you're coming from, but we need her for this investigation, at this point I don't care about morals…" he plucks a delicate chocolate from the bed of sweets, guiding it directly into his mouth, munching slowly before muttering.

"If you want to catch Kira, you'd do this. Not just for me, but for the world as we know it..You did say you'd do anything to catch him…correct?" L recalled, licking the tips of his stained fingers, his eyes lingering over the blonde idol on the large screen above, waiting for another complacent claim from the brunette shackled to him.

"I know what I said..and I stand by it…"

Light admitted, crossing his arms, shutting his eyes as he went on. "But as I said…it's completely one sided. It'd be unfair to use her in such a degrading way."

L could sense the lingering in Light's speech, he was growing weary of listening to the same lackluster excuse from him, L sighs, crumpling a wrapper from the chocolate in between his lanky fingers.

"Light, all I'm asking is for you to…get to know her…see how it goes. We need her. You and I both know this, we also know that she will bend over backwards for you. So please, humor me? I'm practically begging."

L swivels the chair to the right so he was facing the brunette now, his sunken eyes staring intently into the sepia ones across him as he went on, pressing his thumb to his lower lip.

"What do you say, Light?"

Light slowly lifted his glance up to the screen, Misa was lounging on her couch a magazine captivating her attention, her long legs dangling from the furniture.

Again, he shut his eyes. Allowing a few seconds of silence to go by. He was tired of constantly being presented with this 'idea' and at this point, he began to believe in the detective's theory. Despite it going against his morals entirely, he had to catch Kira he couldn't let this go on.

A pang of guilt washed over him as he murmured the sweet words to the detective before him without even looking his way, he knew L would have that smug smile, the one where he knew he'd gotten his way, like a spoilt child.

"Fine. But I will not get involved physically."

"Hm? I didn't mention anything physical…though I imagine that'd really rile her up."

L let out a quick breathy laugh before returning to his straight mouthed, monotonous expression and popped a sugar cube into his mouth, allowing the sugary substance to melt onto his tongue before devouring it fully. Wriggling his toes together as he spoke.

"I will arrange the dating schedules then…I was hoping you'd say yes. In fact, I knew if I asked enough, you'd budge." L drummed his fingers against his knees, his dark eyes watching the girl as he continued.

"They will consist of one hour only, no more, no less…they must be held in her room. The door will be locked at all times-"

"Why are you explaining all of this to me? And why lock the doors? You'll be there too, right?"

L shook his head, lifting his shackled wrist in Light's questioning face. Light narrowed his gaze, clutching the armrests of the chair he sat in.

"No, I feel that if I'm there, I will take away from the atmosphere…and to be honest, it'd be nice to be alone for an hour here and there…don't take a offense."

"What? Didn't you say that we'd be together all the time? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Light stood, visibly shaken by the messy haired man's words, he pulled on the chains that bound the two, L rolled his dark eyes letting out a small breath.

"Calm down, I can assure that I'll be watching, in fact, it'd be like I never left. It's only an hour."

Light purses his lips, unable to find the words to respond, just then his father and Matsuda enter the room, leaving the previous conversation at a standstill.

"Ryuzaki, any news? Good? Bad?" Matsuda chides as L returns to his dormant position, speaking in a hushed tone.

"No, sadly, we haven't gotten anything new…"

Light sat back down, pulling himself back to the open laptop, resting his chin in his palm, swiping the pads of his finger against the mousepad of the computer, his attention set on the files before L intervened once more.

"Hey Light, why don't we go visit Amane's room? I'd like to speak to her."

Without giving Light the chance to speak L hopped from the chair, tugging the young man behind him as he shuffled up the stairs slowly. Light stumbled upon the steps trying to keep up.

"What are you going to say to her?"

"The same I told you, I think she'll be happy to have some alone time with her Light…" L jokes as Light rolls his eyes entering the elevator with the hunched man.

/

"Ryuzaki this is the best news I've heard all week! Did you hear that Light? One hour, alone…just you and me.."

Misa jumped in joy, squealing, she was parading in a very provocative lacy black night gown that barely went passed her bottom, pairing it with thigh high white socks, her hair was down for the day as well, giving her a more grown up a appearance. She gleefully clung to the man before her.

Light stood still as a statue as Misa hugged his arm tightly against her chest, beaming at L with a joyous smile.

"I owe you big time!"

"You don't owe me anything…I just thought it was a bit much of me to completely strip you of your privacy with the man of your dreams."

Light narrowed his brown eyes at L who hid his smirk well, inching toward the starlit, dragging the chains behind him.

"Oh wow, You're so kind to think of me in a time like this!"

Misa let go of Light's suffocating arm to wrap hers around L who let out a pleased gasp, he'd never been this close to a woman, physically.

"You're welcome…don't make me regret this." He murmured taking in her candy scent before stepping back, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets once more.

Misa winked and shook her head, her golden locks swaying with her movements, she placed her hands above her heart as she spoke.

"I promise…you've made me so happy! So, when's our date?"

"Great question, tomorrow, around four in the afternoon. You should be done with your photoshoot, correct?"

"Yes sir! Oh I'm so excited! Aren't you Light?"

Light felt the weight of the two staring at him, he stared back at the girl who looked up to him with wide blue eyes, just waiting for him to speak. It was almost frightening.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to seeing you."

He forced a smile, stumbling back as Misa pressed herself against him once more interlocking her arms around his neck, her sweet scent overpowering his senses, he patted her back as she pulled away. Not wanting to be completely void of emotions. After all, he did agree to this. Or well, pushed into this.

"How…touching. Now, sorry to cut this short, but we have a case to get back too." L jingled the metal attached to him like a bell, moving his wrist back and forth watching the strange scene play out.

"Okay! Is there any way I can help? Any way at all? I get tired of laying around while Light is working so hard."

Misa suggests, placing her index finger against her lips her other hand on her hip as she hummed in a questioning manner.

"I think we've got it from here, Misa. How about you get some rest?"

Light interjects, moving so he was standing beside L, watching as Misa happily trailed to her bed, bouncing onto it, the two men couldn't help but notice just how confident and unbothered she was with showing off her assets.

"Well Light, if you get tired, you can always come sleep with me…"

She giggles as she pulls a pillow to her chest, hugging it intently. Her voice was hushed, soft and alluring.

"Goodnight, Misa." Light nods, pulling the chain this time to alert the obviously distracted detective who immediately chirped. "Yes, goodnight."

"Goodnight!" She calls as the two made their way back to the elevator. Back at the lobby Matsuda and Soichiro watched the camera with rather surprised expressions. The former chief shook his head turning away from the surveillance cameras and back to the paperwork in front of him.

"I wonder how Light gets anything done with that girl around, she's so willing to please him all the time...he's so lucky." Matsuda thought aloud, completely forgetting the presence of Light's father.

"Matsuda, get back to work."

"Sorry!"

/

"I forgot to thank you, Light. For going through with this, here."

L shoved a square piece of strawberry shortcake into the brunette's face. "Go on, this is my gift to you."

"I don't want your cake."

"Are you angry?"

L pouts, placing the spongy sweet beside Light's laptop with a soft click, his attention back onto his own piece of cake, stabbing the neatly sliced strawberry with his fork and examining it carefully as he muttered.

"Or..are you upset that you have to spend time alone with Amane?"

L took a bite from the fork, waiting for Light's response, it was going to be a long one, The onyx haired detective could tell.

"Both. I don't have time to waste an hour of my day when I can be focusing on Kira, just to possibly get some information from a girl whose infatuated with me. It's quite obvious she doesn't have any knowledge on Kira, or the second Kira."

"You're missing the point entirely…" L groaned, placing the fork back by the plate of half eaten cake.

"We need her…she's a public figure. We can use her to get information from suspects…she'd be our eyes so to speak…and ears, I suppose. Bottom line is, we can't leave this place, the two of us, so with Amane being the starlit she is, it'd be perfect to have her listen in on conversations or even get involved to gather more. No one would suspect a thing from her."

"There is no way Misa is getting involved, she can get killed." Light widens his eyes at L who was busy devouring the food before him, which angered Light even more.

"Ryuzaki, how do expect me to allow Misa to work on a case like this? Especially having her engage with suspects, what if she gets attacked? Or worse?"

"You're forgetting that we'd be watching closely, I'd have multiple uncover cops surrounding the area she is in, surveillance cameras placed in every corner, she'd even wear a microphone and a tracking device, making it nearly impossible for something bad to happen."

"And if Kira kills her? Manipulates her?"

"There is a chance of that happening…but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Everyone of us have to make it."

L shrugged, twisting his tongue around the metal fork, reveling in the sweet taste, thinking of more to say, choosing to ignore Light's open mouth stare.

"And the reason why you have to keep her interested, is because you'll be the one giving her the orders, of course I made them, but we'd go over them before you pass it on."

L could sense another outburst from the man beside him, slightly amused when the sound of the wheels of his chair slid against the marble flooring, a sound of defeat; L had won and that alone was enough for another round of strawberry shortcake.


	2. Blue eyes

**A/N: Second chapter! I had fun with this one! & thank you for the review Summer Candy! That made my day! Thank you (: hope you all enjoy! Pls leave a review! **

The day at the Task Force Headquarters had gone by rather fast, from the peaks of the morning to evening, L and Light had done nonstop research, only to be stumped with the same information they had gathered already.

Both didn't want to admit how stale this was getting, they had been watching the Yotsuba group for some time, only being rerouted to the same theories and names.

"This is truly getting depressing."

L says between sips of coffee, wincing slightly as the heat of the liquid makes contact with his tongue, he dangles the mug in circular motions, staring at his own reflection.

"What time is it?"

Light perks up from the blinding screen, his brown eyes lingering over the clock on his laptop.

"Almost three-fifteen."

"Hm, Miss Amane should be arriving soon, do we know what photoshoot she's partaking in?"

L questions, peeling a banana slowly.

"I think Matsuda said it was for a new fashion line. I don't remember the name."

"Ah, well…you haven't forgotten your date, have you?"

That's right, today was the day Light had his first "official date" with Misa, he wrinkled his nose in annoyance just thinking about having to sit through an hour of her rubbing herself against him and the mindless drivel that ensued, but he knew it had to be done. There was no going back now.

"Yeah, I remember..four?"

L nodded, pulling a piece from the soft fruit and popping it into his mouth, nodding slightly again.

"That reminds me…" he mumbles, swallowing, he reaches forward to press a button to a microphone that sat in center of him, he cleared his throat before speaking clearly.

"Watari, you can come now, Light is ready."

Light glanced at L with worried eyes, he shut his laptop slowly. "Ready? For what?"

"You'll see."

Light huffs resting against the chair once more, he was exhausted, mentally and physically it had been days since he's had a decent nights sleep, he wasn't even sure what day it was, or month for that matter.

Watari strides in, wielding a bouquet of fresh blood red roses, that were wrapped in a golden bow with a small letter peaking through a damp petal.

"Uh, what is this?" Light cranes his neck as he watched the elder man hand the flowers to him, Light nodded accepting the large bouquet, Watari bowed and quickly returned to his previous endeavors.

"Are these for me? Ryuzaki, I'm not mad anymore-"

"No, those are for Amane, you'll give them to her when you see her." L interrupts rudely, twisting himself so he was facing Light.

"You got flowers for her?"

"No, you did." L smirks, scratching the back of his head, just then Matsuda barges in behind Misa who came through the elevator practically running toward the brunette, she excitedly greets him, her blue eyes twinkling with joy at the sight of the roses.

"For me?" Misa points at herself, Light stares for a moment both at her and the flowers in his grasp, he nods quickly and stands shuffling to her small form.

"Oh Light, I love them. They smell so good!"

Misa jumps with joy, holding the roses close to her chest, L smirked at this; almost wishing she knew who truly bought them.

"I'm gonna freshen up before our date, then I'll be ready. I can't wait to tell you about my day!"

Misa hands the flowers to Matsuda, not wanting to ruin the flowers as she hugs Light briefly.

"Okay. I'll see you at four."

The blonde hurriedly made herself to her room, taking the roses with her, Matsuda sighed and rested his hands on his hips.

"It's tiring following her around…she's so full of energy." He explains as he flops onto the couch, resting his head against the cushion.

"Are you ready? Light?" L questions turning around in his chair to face the standing man who glared at him.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"You don't seem like it."

"That's because I'm being forced to do this."

"I guess that's true."

/

Light sighed heavily as he inched down Misa's floor of the building, it felt unnatural not being led by L at all times, even his wrist felt strange without the heavy metal weighing it down.

As he made it to the end of the long hall, he cautiously knocked on the door three times, he wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was nervous, he could feel his heart beat ringing in his ear as he heard the blonde girl's foot steps pad against the carpet of her room, she unlocked it immediately; slowly peaking through the door, two large blue eyes met his brown ones, she smiled widely before swinging the door open; revealing herself to him.

And every bit of anxiety he felt, flew out the window.

She stood before him in a strapless black mini dress that hugged her curves beautifully, pairing it with black heels and a dark red lip, even her hair was done differently, instead of her signature style, she replaced it for the hour for two full ponytails on either side of her head.

"Hi Light!" She mused in her sing-song voice, clasping her hands together.

"Hi.." he took in her attire, a bit overdressed for an hour long "date" that was taking place in her confined room.

"You look nice." He commented as she let him in, she blushed slightly as a giggle flew passed her.

"Thank you, you too. I love white on you."

"Thanks." Light sits at the couch across from the coffee table where the roses were displayed along with the faux love letter that was attached, that made Light's blood boil, what gave L the right to do that?

Misa takes the spot next to him, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap.

"What do you want to do? You planned the date, that is."

She chimes, Light hasn't been given direct orders by L yet to say anything significant, so he truly had nothing and the tension she was giving off was deafening. He scooted to the side by an inch, her perfume was beginning to get to him.

He couldn't just sit there staring at nothing, he still had a job to do, he pondered for a moment before turning to her with a small smile.

"How about we talk about ourselves? You first?"

"Hm?" Misa was taken aback by this, she was hoping he'd pull in for a kiss, with her dressed the way she is…

"Yeah, I mean you're Misa Amane, a rising star, I'm sure there's more to you than meets the eye."

Light looks her in the eyes, if there's one thing Light is good at, is charm; he knew the right thing to say and how to say it. He watched the girl beside him blush a sweet shade of pink.

"Okay…well, I was born in Kyoto in 1984….I'm a single child, though I wish I had siblings…I moved here after the death of my parents.."

Light was amazed at her words, being so open about a tragedy, he was beginning to feel worse and worse about being there.

"I see, well..I'm sure you're parents would be proud of you. You've come a long way, Misa."

Light smiles genuinely, causing the girl beside him to tear up slightly. "Thank you, I often wonder that…what about you, Light? What's it like being tied to Ryuzaki all the time? It must get boring." She pouts and crosses her arms as she thinks of the messy haired genius.

"It's not as bad as you'd think if you got to know him, Misa." Light chuckles. "I can agree there are times where he gets under my skin…but I think that's part of his job."

"That's true, he definitely gets under mine!...but he did allow us to meet like this, so he's not that bad I suppose."

"He is doing you…Us, a favor." He corrects himself, glancing at her beaming face, this was getting stranger by the second, he'd never truly been alone with Misa and he felt out of place sitting by her without L.

"Do you want to hear about my photoshoot for Eighteen? I got to model lingerie! I can't wait for the photos to be done, I can even give you your own copy if you'd like…you can look at them when you miss me."

Here she goes again.

"Uh-"

In that moment the door swings open, L enters slowly his eyes dead set on the two who sat on the couch.

"Hey! I thought this was a private date?" Misa shouts, standing quickly and glaring at him with annoyance, Light sighed in relief.

"It is, I just had forgotten to ask you something."

"This couldn't have waited until after the date?"

"Afraid not.." L takes the spot beside Light his gaze never leaving Misa's angry one.

"Well, what is it? Hurry."

"I'd like you to join Light and I in solving the Kira case."

"What?" Light and Misa say in unison, both wide eyed and shocked, both thinking completely different things.

"Yes, I believe you'd be a perfect candidate. You're Light's partner in life, so it only makes sense that I'd choose you to help."

Light rolled his eyes at L's cliché comment, Misa was eating this up happily.

"That's so sweet of you…I'd love to help Light, I want to make him proud!"

Light watched the two before him discuss ideas, he couldn't imagine Misa working in the case and not being killed, she's famous; it'd just make everything dangerous since she's so easily accessible.

"Enough, Misa if you want to make me happy, then please, stay away from this case. It's bad enough you're being held here and that you're even involved with this."

Light raises his voice above L's hushed one and Misa's high pitched one, causing them to dwindle quickly. Both slowly turning to the brunette who sent daggers at the two with his eyes.

Misa grew silent and slowly stepped toward the couch he was sitting at, she gave him a weary look before speaking.

"Light, I'll do anything to make your life easier, I don't care if I die behind this. As long as I save you, I'll be alright. I want you to be happy."

"Which is why we need her, Light." L added, looking up at the made up blonde who nodded quickly.

"This is wrong, Ryuzaki if Misa dies her blood will be on your hands and I will not forgive you for that."

Light sneers, staring at the smug detective who shot him a lazy glance and mumbled lowly, almost too quiet to hear

"I can live with that."

With that, Light slammed his fist against L's jaw, hard, knocking him onto his side, he let out a pained groan before glaring at the heated boy above him, he was breathless as Light grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, pulling him close so L's face was inches from his own.

"I don't care how far this goes, but I will not watch as a young girl is put in harms way just because you think she'd be a service to you in some way-"

"Light stop! I can make my own decisions. If I want to help, I can." Misa cried, prying Light away from L who weakly returned to his position.

"Please, I don't want you to worry. I can do this. Believe me. This is my decision."

She felt honored that Light was moved by her being involved in the case, but she wasn't a little girl, she had every right to take a roll in this case as anyone else would be.

"Misa.."

Light knew he couldn't keep her from this, especially since he knew that L could be right, she would be of use; but using her as bait was morally wrong and Light hated how he was the one to purpose these ideas…

"I understand your choice and I respect it…I'm sorry for getting physical, Ryuzaki." Light peered over to L.

"Consider yourself lucky."

/

Some weeks had passed since Misa had joined the team, Light had to admit, it was quite interesting having her around often and not staring at her through a screen. She had a way about her that made the room brighter, or maybe he was getting used to it.

"Misa-Misa! You have a photoshoot today, with Hideki Ryuga! Are you excited?"

Matsuda watched the blonde enter through the elevator, she had a bounce to her walk as she walked passed him and straight to the two chained men.

"Yeah, I know, I just want to check on how far we're getting."

L grabbed a lemon macaroon from the tray beside him, holding it between his nail bitten fingers, squeezing it gently.

"I'd like to have you wear a microphone to your shoot, if that's alright with you?"

L turned his head to the side where Misa was standing right beside his chair, she looked at him in the eyes and nodded.

"You don't really give me a choice, Ryuzaki." Misa says, stepping closer to him.

"That is very true." He admits, taking yet another treat.

"Why are we tapping Misa? She's not going into contact with anyone we suspect."

Light rolls in with the questions, this time he too was standing beside him, his arms crossed.

"Just precaution, who knows, maybe Kira is a fan of Amane and likes to keep track of her whereabouts."

"That's highly unlikely. I doubt he cares or even knows about her."

Misa let out an offended gasp when Light said that, he looked at her unapologetically and continued.

"I don't-"

"It's quite obvious that this Kira differs from the first, have we not discussed that?"

L interrupted taking a bite of the macaroon.

"Well, yes."

"Then, I don't think it's too far fetched for this one to be a fan of Amane's work, especially since she's verbal about her devotion to him. It's not that hard of a concept."

Light rolled his eyes and returned to his chair.

"Back to what I was saying…" L muttered.

"I want you to wear a microphone outside of the task force, It will be tapped with a tracking signal as well so we can see where you're at, at all times. I already have some cameras set up around the area your working at so we have a visual…but be sure to never take off the microphone."

"Or what will happen?" Misa says under her breath, the way L explained the procedure worried the girl.

"Well, if you do get captured by Kira or worse, we wouldn't know. Even if the cops follow you two, there's a chance Kira will kill them before they get a chance and not to mention killing you-"

"I get it! Please, stop scaring me." Misa shouted, rushing to Light's chair, grasping onto the back of it.

This made Light smile, genuinely, at the fact that in a fearful state, Misa, a girl who was undeniably in love with him ran to his side. Quickly he flattened his smile, not thinking much of it.

"Misa, it's time to go to your shoot, but before that we need to go see Watari to get the microphone, right Ryuzaki?"

Matsuda called, Misa sighed and twirled around, her ponytails bobbing as she did so.

"That's right." L mumbles.

"Okay Mastu, lets go. I'll see you later Light!"

Light turned to watched the girl leave with Matsuda, he wasn't sure if it was her being in possible danger that made him feel this way, but he almost didn't want her to leave…That had to be it. He didn't want her getting killed or manipulated into revealing the truth about L.

"So, Light how're you feeling about Amane now that she's on the team?"

"I certainly don't feel great about it, but Misa has proven herself to be much more insightful than we originally thought."

"Hm…that's surprising."

"Why?"

"I was beginning to worry that I made the wrong decision."

/

Misa had finally finished the photoshoot, it was a shoot with Hideki Ryuga; a known heartthrob in Japan. Working with him would skyrocket her success rate, so she was glad to do it.

"Hi, Misa." Hideki sat by her on a nearby bench of the park they shot at, the young girl seemed bothered by his presence.

"Hey.."

"How've you been? I haven't heard from you in awhile?"

"Awhile?"

Light repeated under his breath, he hadn't been paying attention to the situation until now.

"Yes, it's been months since I last saw you. What happened?"

"Oh, I got a boyfriend. That's what happened."

"What? Without telling me?"

"Why would I tell you? We went on two dates, that's all."

"Ouch." L grumbled as he watched the girl shoot down the star without hesitation, she glared at him through her blonde bangs, her lower lip puffed out.

"Who are you seeing now?" Hideki questioned, furrowing a brow as the blonde stood and turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"I can't say, we haven't made it public yet."

"I thought we had something going…" he stared at her, visibly pained by the blonde's insensitive actions.

Light watched this with a hidden sense of joy, here was a man every girl in Japan lusted for and Misa turned him down quite heavily, he could feel a smile tugging at his lips, but he stopped himself, immediately getting back to business.

"Well, I have to go. He's probably worried about me. You did a good job today, Hideki."

She waved and went to find Matsuda, leaving the man to sulk alone.

"Matsu, are you ready to go?"

"Misa, have you seen these shots? You and Hideki look great together!" Matsuda stares at the photos on the screen next to the photographer who stared at him with an uneasy expression.

"You know I only have eyes for one man. Don't be stupid."

"Sorry Misa-Misa, lets go now."

Back at the Headquarters L could sense an off tone from his friend beside him.

"Light, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…was it Amane and Ryuga? Did that bother you?"

Light perked up a bit, it was as if the man lived in his head, Light slammed his laptop down and glared at L.

"No, that's not it. I'm just frustrated that we haven't found anything, okay?"

L stared at Light as he took a lick from the matcha ice cream cone, his eyes never leaving his.

"What Ryuzaki? What is it?" Light narrows his eyes at him, twisting the chair so he was facing him head on.

"I think you have a crush on Amane."

Light could feel every muscle in his body tense as L spoke, there was no way in hell that Light was falling for Misa, that was out of the question, she was the only girl he or L had any real contact with, so it'd make sense that L would think something like that.

"You're insane." Light grunts and turns away quickly. No, L was wrong. Light had no feeling toward Misa aside from being friends, that was as far as it was going to go.

"No, I'm not. I think it's obvious. I just don't think you even know it yet…or want to admit it."

"Let's just get back to catching Kira, shall we?"

/

"Hi Light, You're early for our date!"

Misa squealed as she hopped from her bed, throwing her magazine to the nightstand running to Light for a hug. "I've missed you.."

Light had the urge to say the same thing, truthfully he did miss her, her presence that is, she had a calming way to her. It eased him. He decided not to tell her, he had to get straight to the point of why he was there.

"Let's sit." He trailed to the couch, Misa following behind.

"How's the case going? Am I any help?"

She popped the questions out quickly, Light looked at her to speak as he rested against the soft cushion and when he did, for the first time he thought she was…beautiful, of course she was already, she was a model; but this was different, her makeup was gone, so her lips weren't their usual red and her lashes weren't so dark and heavy.

"Light?" Misa questions, tilting her head to the side, her blonde locks pooling over her right shoulder as she leaned in next to him, tonight she decided to wear her usual provocative clothing, a cream colored silk slip-on dress that created a glow to her skin.

"I'm sorry.." He shook his head, snapping out of whatever trance he was under. He cleared his throat before answering her question.

"You've been a great help…" he began, Misa clapped and wiggled her legs at this, she was excited to be of use to him and the team.

"But I need you to do something, tomorrow I want you to go to the interview with Yotsuba."

"Oh, okay!"

"But since Matsuda had made an idiot of himself and we had to fake his death…you'll have a new manager, do you understand?"

Misa nodded slowly, taking in every word Light spoke.

"I want you to be careful, we know one of them has to be Kira or know of who he is…you just need to work with them, be in their commercials, do not act suspicious."

"Are you forgetting that I'm an actress? I know exactly what to do!"

"Please, just be careful. I can't stress that enough, Ryuzaki and I will be watching you at all times, making sure nothing happens."

"Okay Light, I understand..is that all?"

Light thought for a moment, there wasn't much else to say, that was all L had told him to do and say. He slid the cuff of his shirt from his wrist and checked his watch, it was 7:15pm, he had 45 minutes left before he had to leave.

"Yes, that's all."

"I have a question."

Misa scooted closer to the brunette who was already glued to the arm of the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Are we allowed to kiss?"

Light stared at her blushing face, what sort of question was that?

"We can do whatever we'd like, but my father and Ryuzaki are watching at the moment…so I don't feel comfortable doing anything that may change the way they look at us."

"I guess that's true. It's just we've been on so many dates and we haven't kissed…you've only ever kissed me once." Misa dragged herself from the couch and onto her bed, Light kept his gaze on her form as she laid down, a yawn escaping her.

Light told himself and L that he wouldn't get physical with Misa, but the thought of kissing her didn't hinder him, which was alarming. He really didn't want to be there. Especially will these thoughts sprouting in his mind.

"I'm so tired.." she grumbled, laying on her stomach, resting her upper body on her elbows, the tops of her breasts spilling over her low-cut dress, the fact that this caught Light's attention freaked him out even more, she wasn't even trying to get his attention. There had been countless times where she'd rub her chest against him or brush pass him in a sexual fashion, never did he pay any mind.

"Do you want me to leave? I think Ryuzaki would understand…"

Light hoped she'd say yes, but a small part of him wanted her to beg him to stay.

"I don't want you to go…but I'm afraid I'll fall asleep, I'm sorry..I wish you could sleep with me."

"With Ryuzaki attached to me?" Light joked, laughing as Misa wrinkled her face in disgust and shook her head fast. "No, Ryuzaki is nice and sweet, but I don't want him in bed with me."

"That's understandable. I guess this is goodnight."

Light stood slowly, closing his eyes as he began stretching his arms, gasping as Misa quickly rushed to him, hugging his torso tight; this time her perfume didn't bother him, for the first time it smelt sweet, just like her.

Misa looked up at him with tired blue eyes, a smile on her bare lips. They looked at each other for a few silent moments. It was quiet, but the sound of their hearts beating were like thunder in the night sky.

"Goodnight, Misa…I'll see you in the morning."

Light unraveled her arms from his body, she jumped up slightly as she spoke, even her voice was exhausted. "Goodnight…see you soon."

With that he was gone, closing the door behind him, he stood there for a moment with the door knob in his grasp, for a moment he thought about opening it again and doing what? He didn't know, he didn't want to know.

"Tonight we're going to sleep, I was told by Watari that I may crack under pressure and since I trust his judgment, I decided we should try. I think we both need to rest."

Soichiro patted Light's shoulder nodding at him.

"I agree, Matsuda and I will stay up and do some research while you two rest. You need it Light."

"I understand. Thank you."

And that night, after hours of tossing and turning, fumbling with the metal clicking each time he moved, Light had fallen asleep and dreamt of a girl with sky blue eyes and cherry lips.


	3. Falling for you

**A/N: chapter 3! I forget to mention that somethings that happen in this fic may not be canon or fit the canon timeline, but that's because I want the ending that I want & in order to do that I need to tweak things around! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review on your way out! Thank you for the views & reviews so far! **

Misa had a restless night, she kept thinking of chestnut hair and golden brown eyes and hands she never wanted to leave her, she eventually sat up in a frustrated state; pulling her knees to her chest and resting her cheek against her kneepads, closing her tired eyes.

She missed Light, she could tell something in him changed toward her; he wasn't so cold anymore, he was…kind to her, listened to her, truly listened. It only made her feelings stronger, if that were possible.

Letting out a small sigh she turned to her side to check the time, it was 3am and she had to be up in a few hours, she had to go back to sleep; she couldn't be exhausted for the next day's mission. She flopped back onto the pillow teary eyed. Her hair splayed out so it wouldn't cause too much heat on her neck or back, she shut her eyes tight and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Little did she know the very man she loved, lay awake; completely restless as well. With one question in mind.

Was he actually falling for Misa Amane?

Light had excused every advance in his mind, dismissing any logical sign that he may be growing feelings for her. It wasn't something he could exactly control, which bothered him greatly. Light did not want to want Misa. He was going against his word.

There was something about her, the way her eyes lit up as if he were her sun and how she went about herself, she was never dressed to tame, but to cause a reaction, which was the same with her nature and being.

She wasn't always right, most of the time she isn't; you could deem her an idiot, but she was smart, he knew that very well, because if she wasn't, she wouldn't have been able to get under his skin like this, he didn't give her the permission to steal his attention and that frightened him.

Light sighed, stretching his legs and twisting his wrists, the one that was connected to L tinged against the wooden headboard above him, he turned to his right, a few feet away lay the raven haired detective in another bed, one bed wasn't doing it so they had to make adjustments; it slightly shocked Light at how well L was sleeping, if L were right and the young man a bed away was Kira…Well, he'd be dead.

/

"Good morning!" Misa sang as she announced her arrival, the sound of her heels rang against the flooring and stopped right behind Light, who glanced up from his laptop's screen, fighting the urge to acknowledge her.

"Amane, you're always so chipper…especially in the morning." L took a long sip from his sugared coffee, staring at his own computer.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Misa raised a brow at him. Poking her lower lip out.

"You can take it however you see fit."

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Light mumbled, he had lost…he lowly kicking his feet off the ground, scooting his chair back, causing Misa to step out of the way. "She's only trying to be positive."

L didn't answer, instead he grabbed a packet of strawberry pocky and pulled a single stick out, swirling it in his hot drink.

"Thank you, Light."

Misa walked into his view, he took in her attire, black heels paired with the same shaded mini skirt and for her top, she wore an off the shoulder blouse that was as red as her lips.

He nodded to her, looking away slowly he reached forward to grab his computer and sat it on his lap, for the first time, pretending to be busy, all so he didn't have to engage with her. It was pathetic of him.

"Are you ready for the interview today?"

L says lowly, craning his neck to look at her.

"Yes, I know exactly what to do. You don't have to tell me twice!" Misa smiled widely and walked over to the detective taking the pocky from the pile in front of him.

"You don't mind, do you?" She giggled, L watched her crack the sweet with her teeth, behind her, he could see the strange stare Light gave the two.

"What is it? Do you want one?"

L leans his head out so he could look at Light who immediately shook his head.

"They're really good." Misa picked another one between her polished nails and bit into it.

"I'll pass." Light mumbles, typing on the device in his lap. What was wrong with him?

"When do I get to meet my new manager?"

Misa asks, balancing her arms on the counter between the two men, one leg crossed over the other.

"He should be here in a couple hours. Until then, you can practice the script we worked on." L slides a stapled stack of paper into her view, she immediately let out a loud groan.

"Huh? We already worked on it so many times!"

Misa shakes her head, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, she flails her arms as she complains, irritating L.

"And you'll work on it again."

"Fine." She stomped her heel, creating a loud clank and stomping to the couch behind them.

Minutes passed and Light could not get himself to focus on the files in front of him, instead he was drawn to the sound of Misa's heel tapping against the tile and the sound of the pages she held crackling as she flipped them, she hummed a song as she read as well; further more captivating him.

"Light?" Misa muses, slapping the papers onto the table before her.

He perks up at her pitched voice, without looking at her he speaks lowly.

"Yes, Misa?" His pity attempt to sound annoyed.

"I missed you last night..it's so lonely without you."

Light looked up from his laptop briefly, thinking of how restless he was without her, of course she missed him; that was a given, but Light missing her was something out of the ordinary.

L clicked his tongue against the sugar cube he held, listening to the blonde whine to her lover.

"Hm, Light if you'd like you are more than welcome to sleep with her. That is I'd be there too, which I know would make things a bit…strange."

"More like disgusting." Misa added. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki you're a good guy but I'd only ever let Light in my bed."

As L was about to speak he heard the smug chuckle escape Light's lips quickly as he tried his best not to make it obvious, L decided it was better not to say a word; but watch…listen to this play out.

"Hi Misa!"

Matsuda greets her as he walks in, she happily greets back. "Hi Matsu, I'll miss you as my manager, you were so kind."

Matsuda blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, not trying to seem flustered he stuttered over his words.

"I'll miss you too Misa-Misa, it was a pleasure to work with you!"

Soichiro came in with a new face behind him, a broad man with short spiked hair and dark eyes; he looked intimidating.

"Ah, there you are." L hops from his chair, causing Light to stumble behind him. "Amane, this is your new manager, Mogi. He is also a new member with the task force."

"Oh.." Misa stood to meet him, he bowed to her.

"Hello, Misa. I hope you find that you're safe in my hands."

"I'm sure I will, you look scary.." she glanced up at him, he hid the impact of the insult with a fake smile as she examined him.

"I'm excited to work with you." She admitted.

/

"Mochi, can I use the bathroom before we go to the meeting? There's a bathroom in the hospital near Yotsuba."

Misa cries in the back seat, the man driving rolled his eyes as he explained to her once more. "You can go when we get there." It was like talking to a child.

"Please! I can't wait that long and we're already early-"

"Fine." He grumbled as he gave in, taking a right on a street to the hospital.

Misa practically bolted to the restroom as her new manager stood outside of the entrance of the building.

Not to far away Higuchi, a member of Yotsuba was running late to the interview he was to attend, he sat at a red light, cursing to Rem about how slow the traffic lights were in this part of town, the shinigami paid no attention as she noticed a very familiar girl enter a building not too far away, the name displayed above her head gave way to who it was; Misa.

The death god had to follow her, it had been so long since she'd seen her and she was glad to see her lifespan was still the same. She longed for her.

Rem quietly left, the red head wouldn't notice since he was so clueless; besides, he couldn't go searching for her, she's a shinigami after all.

Misa left the bathroom and wandered out the back exit, sighing in relief as she mentally prepared herself for her interview, the way Light made it sound caused her great anxiety over the situation.

"There you are, we'll be late."

Mogi stomps toward her with gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I can't help that I had to go to the bathroom. Besides, they're waiting on me. Not my problem."

Misa walked ahead of him head held high with an attitude that could pierce anyone, he sighed, he didn't sign up for this…

/

"I got a second interview! They said that they had to talk it over again and they'll be sure to call me in a week!"

Misa shouted in joy as she announced the news.

"We heard everything, good job."

L had his back to her, he dangled a spoon over the chocolate and raspberry pudding placed in front of him.

"Thank you! I just find it weird how only two members interviewed me. It was supposed to be three but he was running late and they didn't want to make me wait for him. Next week it will be all of them...anyway, I'm going to take a bath. My feet are killing me."

"Don't be too long. Don't forget, you have a date."

L turns to her pleasingly surprised face, her crystal blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"I didn't know we had a date today!" Misa presses her hands against her rosy cheeks. "In that case I'll be ready in thirty minutes!"

Light looked at L questionably, there wasn't a date scheduled for today because he wasn't told to give Misa orders, so Light knew it had to be something L was trying to prove, it was childish of him to make such a move.

As Misa skips away in bliss, Light professes his annoyance, shutting the laptop before him with a small click, the brunette turns to the raven haired man beside him, folding his arms as he narrows his brown eyes at him.

"What are you doing?"

L stopped in his tracks, placing the silverware beside the bowl of sweets, placing both hands on his knees.

"Is it wrong to give you what you want?"

"Excuse me?" Light was visibly startled by L's wording, he shook his head in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Is it wrong? To give you what you want, Light? I know you like visiting her."

His coal eyes captured the guilty look in Light's face; it was very amusing.

"I have to say, I'm surprised. I wouldn't expect you to actually fall for her."

"You're wrong."

L sighed, Light really was in denial.

"Fine. I guess I over analyzed."

/

Light knocked on the door of Misa's room, almost instantly she answered it, as always she was giddy to see him; it almost pained him to act neutral with how happy she was at the sight of him.

"How was your day, Light?"

Misa chose to sit on her bed, patting the empty spot next to her; the tall brunette stood there, between the archway from her bed and the living room; his eyes on her the entire time.

"It wasn't all to eventful…I'm always working."

"Don't you take breaks ever?"

Come to think of it, the moments he spent with her were the only breaks he got from the 24/7 work on the Kira case.

"Our time together is the only break I allow myself to have."

That came out more sentimental than he'd hoped, she blushed as he decided to take her offer and sit beside her; L really gave her the special treatment, her bed was far more luxurious and comfortable than his.

"I can't wait to catch Kira, maybe then we can have a real relationship.." she hides her melancholy expression as she reaches up to take out her small pigtails, her eyes were heavy; as if the lights in them were out.

Light didn't know exactly what to say, so he was silent, which was louder than any words he could have said.

"Light, can I ask you something? Can you be honest?"

L was listening to this closely between research and countless cups of caffeine and sugar; he found the usual dull interactions between the two had changed into something else; he placed his thumb to his chapped lips. This was more about being right than anything.

He had to admit, he found himself tripping into Misa's charms at times…she was annoying and childish yes, but there was always that side to her that made anyone fall into her hands; and that was coming from the smartest detective in all of Japan- arguably, in the world.

Light folded his arms, looking at her through his out grown bangs.

"I'll be honest."

He promised, acting cool about her upcoming question.

"Well…I've been thinking..well, wondering if you've changed your mind."

She spoke fast, bunching her hands in her lap, biting her bottom lip.

"What?" Light narrowed his stare, raising a brow.

"When we were released from our confinement, you said it was one sided between us and now…never mind." She waved her hands from side to side, a nervous giggle escaping her lips.

"No, go on." Light could almost sense L's stare, he was probably smiling at this.

"…Am I your girlfriend? Officially? I always call you my boyfriend because you are, at least to me. But I haven't announced it to anyone aside from some people…" she looked at him sheepishly, a small smile spreading over her bare mouth.

This left Light speechless. The silence answered her question and she pouted, not her usual pout, but a heart broken one. One that Light wished he didn't have to see.

"That's okay..you don't have to answer."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, the bed shifted as she stood, he looked up to her slowly, that same smile…

"Don't be. Do you want to watch Tv? There aren't that many channels, but I found one that's pretty interesting."

She hid her sadness well, but it was apparent she was hurt, but she didn't want him to leave.

"…Sure, I'd like that."

As the two watched some reality show that Misa picked out, Light checked his watch out of curiosity, straining his view to get an accurate time; he had two minutes.

"Misa, I have to go soon-"

She was asleep, curled up on the other end of the couch, the bright light from the screen casted over her skin, her face in particular; in closer inspection Light noticed the dried tears on her cheeks.

His heart sank as he stood, not wanting to wake her he grabbed the blanket from her bed and draped it over her; picking up the remote he clicked the television off; the static glow leaving the only glimpse of her he had.

He stood there, quiet for a moment, his arms at his side; watching her slumbering form in the dark.

"Goodnight.." he says, knowing she wouldn't hear him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He adds, leaning down to brush the stray hairs from her stained eyes.

Without Light's knowledge or even L's- anyone's, Rem watched from behind the couch as Light tenderly touched the young girl Rem so dearly cared for; her cold gaze followed Light's slow movements, from the hand that touched her to the longing glance he gave her.

She was shocked beyond belief, the Light she knew would never touch Misa in such a gentle way, or even look at her with even a half an ounce of care, he was cold and despicable; but that was then, this was now; without the power he held so close to his stone heart, that blinded him from any sort of morality, he was good; he was good to her. All that she ever wanted was for him to be good to her.

She watched him leave, she could tell he didn't want too, with a soft click of the door closing, he was gone. Leaving the death god to watch the blonde girl once more.


	4. Savior

**a/n: This chapter is long! This is where the story really gets going! I hope you enjoy & thank you for the views! I'm pleasantly surprised! There is some fluff at the end, which I was excited to write :3 **

**Trigger warning: character death (no one important, just side characters I made up.) & ATTEMPTED assault. (If you want to skip the very small scene. Skip passed when Misa walks out from the film scene. You've been warned!) **

"Did you enjoy your date?"

L slides a stack of papers over to Light's side of the counter, he looked at him through his messy bangs. He had a very unpleasant expression.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. What're these?" Light refers to the papers as he hands over his wrist, he was quiet as L shuffled from the chair, linking them back together; his brown eyes watched the detective's every movement with complete void of emotion.

"They're numbers of deaths I'd like you to look over…" L mumbles as he sits back in his chair and swivels it back to the desk, he could tell Light was upset by the lack of enthusiasm in his voice and body language.

"I see…" he takes a seat, examining the names and dates of deaths, L had drawn out a diagram that linked the dates together and how they correlated back to Yotsuba's group, he tried to come up with his usual witty and ground breaking solution, but he had nothing; all he could think about was how he had upset Misa, it annoyed him that it bothered him so deeply.

The sound of L's spoon scraping against the inside of the glass he ate from annoyed him, it was the only sound in the isolated room, and it was driving him nuts.

"I'm trying to focus. Can you please stop making that noise?"

Light says quite sternly, his eyes shot to L whose movement halted immediately at his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. Have you figured anything out?"

"Nothing so far."

"Really? That's strange…is there something bothering you, Light?"

Light rested his elbows on the counter top, his hands shuffling through his hair, L watched the out of character behavior he showed with a close eye.

"Was it your time you spent with Amane?"

L watched as he perked up at the sound of her name slightly, answering the brilliant man's question.

"Yeah, it is."

This caught L by surprise.

"I had to be honest to her, I don't see her as a girlfriend or as a romantic partner in general…and I didn't want to lie to her about it."

"Yes, I heard that, she was quite hurt by your words."

"I know." Light had his eyes fixated on the paper beneath him, he felt strange talking about Misa with the man beside him, mostly because they only ever talked about Kira and catching him.

"I just don't like hurting her feelings. Which was why

I didn't want to do this in the first place."

"Is it possible you're seeing her in a brighter Light?"

"Okay Ryuzaki, I don't need anymore of your jokes. I'm serious."

"And so am I." L turns to look at him. "I believe you could be falling for her."

"Just because you're a detective doesn't mean you can just accuse me of something like that."

"Which is worse? Me accusing you of being Kira, or having a crush on a woman whose infatuated with you?"

Light hushed and folded his arms, moving his chair with his feet so he was head on with the raven haired man.

"You're allowed to have a relationship with her, if that's what you want. I don't think it'd hold you back."

"I know that. But I don't have time for her, you see her, she's constantly wanting my attention."

"You're making excuses, Light."

Light let out an offended gasp, leaning forward with furrowed brows and a narrowed glance.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're trying to suppress your feelings with bad excuses and I think you should come to terms with them before you crack. Now, I'm done with this conversation. Let's get back to the case, if that's alright with you."

"I thought you'd never ask."

/

The next day was uncomfortable, Light could not keep the blonde girl off of his mind, especially that sad look she gave him the previous night.

It only made it worse for him having her sit there beside him, even her presence moved him, he wondered if she heard him last night. He hoped she did in a way.

She was reading a magazine of hers, the one she boasted about weeks ago. She was blowing bubbles with the gum she kept smacking on, with each pop it startled him.

"Hey Ryuzaki, I have a question."

L narrowed his gaze at his laptop, clutching his knees tightly as she spoke. "Go ahead."

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Even Light was taken aback by her irrelevant question, he shot her a quick glance before looking at L.

"Please refrain from asking questions that do not pertain to the investigation. I think we've went over this." He mumbles into his fifth cup of coffee.

"Cmon, I wanna know."

Misa whines, watching him place the mug next to his computer and clear his throat.

"No, I haven't the time for such things."

"Well…do you want a girlfriend?"

"I guess if the situation arose then yes, I wouldn't mind having a romantic partner…" he shrugs, pressing a few keys on his laptop.

"I'm surprised! You're the smartest detective in all of Japan and you've never had a girlfriend…"

Misa says with a cheeky smile, she stood from her spot to sit on the counter beside him, something about her actions led Light to believe she was trying to get a rise from him.

"Maybe if we fix your hair and do something about your eyes… I have the perfect eye cream you can use!"

She kicks her legs out as she speaks, L didn't seem to pay her any attention and when he did it was quick and to the point.

"Thank you for your offer, but I'll have to decline." L looks up at her, she smiles sweetly and leans over to look at his screen.

"How're we doing on the case?"

"So far, not so good. We haven't gotten a lead in Yotsuba yet."

She makes a unpleasant sound as she frowns, moving away from his laptop. "I wish I could do something."

"You're doing what Light and I tell you. You're doing a great job."

Light listened to this with silence, internally he was fuming, he wasn't actually getting jealous over this…or was he?

"Thanks Ryuzaki, That makes me happy."

L doesn't say anything back, instead he takes a sip from his now empty cup, he grumbles and sets it back down.

"I think I'm going to go rehearse some of my script. Bye now." She hops off the counter, before leaving she calls to Light with her usual sing-song tone.

"Hey Light?"

He turns to her slowly, she was just barely on the first steps of the stairs, her glossed smile causing his mind to lose itself. "Thank you for being kind to me last night."

"Oh..yeah, no problem." He stuttered over his words. "I'll see you tonight. Around eight."

"I'll see you then."

/

"Misa, you did great in your photoshoot."

Light was impressed by the spread she showed him, she was smiling ear to ear as he raised a brow and cleared his throat shyly, handing her the magazine once more and taking a seat on the couch, lifting one leg over the other.

"Thank you. That means so much coming from you, Light…"

"Do you like modeling?" He asks, making small talk.

"I do, but I prefer singing over anything."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know…it's just my favorite talent of mine!"

She shrugs and happily places the zine on her nightstand quickly returning to the brunette's side.

"Well, you're quite lucky that you're so talented, Misa."

He chuckles lowly as he takes a sip of the green tea she made for him, he glanced at her as he drank it.

"Stop it! You're making me blush."

She giggled, enjoying the attention he gave her, she rested her hands on her lap, thinking of what else she could say or do.

"It's true. Even though you hear it all the time. It must get annoying."

He places the tea cup down, smirking at how nervous he made her, it was funny, she was always so confident until he gave her the slightest bit of attention.

"Nothing you say can ever annoy me."

"That's good to hear…I have a question regarding the case. If that's alright."

She gives him her ears willingly, he didn't feel so pressured now whenever she leaned in on him.

"Ryuzaki and I went over this and we need you to do another script for the interview next week…there isn't a doubt in my mind that they won't ask about your devotion to Kira and being held for being the second."

"Oh…do you think they'll hurt me?"

"No, not if you keep cool."

"Well, I'll do it! I don't have a problem…"

"Thanks, Misa..remember to be careful and not be afraid. I'll be watching you and I won't let anything hurt you."

He placed a hand on her small shoulder as he said this, catching her eyes with his.

"I know. That makes me feel better, Light."

"I'd better get going, I don't want to be out passed curfew…" he stands, letting out a yawn. Misa leads him to her door. "I wish you could stay. But I know we both need our rest."

Light opens the door, letting himself out, he turns around to the girl who was watching him, doing something that even caught himself off guard.

He pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her as he hugged her tightly to his body, it took her a moment to realize exactly what was happening before she returned the gesture.

"Goodnight, Misa."

/

"Light what was with that hug?"

Matsuda blurts out as he returns, he ignores him as he immediately hands over his privacy to L once more, Matsuda quietly retreats back to his work as well after the rude attitude he was given.

"That was quite a scene." L sits back in his chair.

"It's not like I kissed her." Light mutters as he sits down, the scent of her hair still lingering in the air…

/

"There is no way I am performing a sex scene! I have a boyfriend!" Misa throws her hands up as the director's jaw drops looking for words to say.

"Cmon, Misa!"

"You're out of your mind. It's a no. If you have to get another actress then so be it." Misa sticks her tongue out as she stomps off scene, Mogi embarrassingly catching up to her, apologizing to the film workers.

"Misa! You're embarrassing yourself." He whispered as she walked ahead of him, not paying him any attention. "Whatever, I'm done. I wanna go back. But before that, I really want to go get a coffee from the café across the street. I hate the coffee at the headquarters."

"Hey! You can't just wander around like that!"

Misa rolled her eyes as he followed her down the cross walk to the café, it was too late to stop her.

He grumbled, luckily the car wasn't too far from the strip of stores including the café, so he went to go get it started, not thinking of the consequences.

"Where did that Mochi go…" Misa huffs as she walks out with her drink in hand, she pouted as she pulls her phone out to call, when a car that was identical to the one Mogi drives, pulls up and she snaps her phone shut as she walks up to the passenger side, knocking on the dark window loudly.

"Hey! You can't just leave-"

She gasps and drops her cup when she sees the driver, a man with a black mask turns to her, she takes a step back only to be grabbed by a pair of strong hands, opening the door from the back quickly, he whispers harshly into her ear before shoving her into the car.

"Don't scream or move. You'll make it a lot easier on yourself."

Misa nods quickly, shaking as she was pushed into the car, the man who wore the same mask quickly got inside right beside her. "Give me your wrists." He demands. "Or I won't hurt you."

"Y-yes…" she could feel the tears welling in her eyes, as she lifts her wrists, he tied them with thick twine and buckled her in. "I'm going to cover your eyes so you can't see us. Do you understand."

She nods, unsure if this was another sick ploy by L to get her to admit to being the second Kira, something told her this wasn't his doing.

He ties the thick fabric over her eyes, she couldn't hold back any longer and began to cry.

"Please, don't hurt me…I'll give you what you want."

"Don't start that. Drive."

The car begins to move quickly, Misa was jolted forward by the sudden movement, all she could think about was Light and how she may never see him again, that only caused the tears to stream even more; especially with the fact that she'd forgotten to put the microphone back on and lied to Mogi about it. She felt stupid for such an act that could possibly cost her life.

"Can you tell her to shut up? I can't focus with her crying like that!"

The stranger in the front shouted, he had a much older and deeper voice than the one beside her who sounded like a young man.

"Be quiet or we won't hurt you."

Misa shut her mouth tightly, gasping for air, constantly hiccuping in the process.

These had to be stalkers, just as the one that almost killed her years ago, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that these men weren't going to harm her in some way or hold her for ransom.

"Ryuzaki, we haven't heard Misa in awhile."

Light turned to L, who narrowed his gaze on the bowl of strawberries, he nodded in agreement. "That's true-"

Suddenly his phone goes off, slowly he picks it from his pocket and answers, pressing the 'speaker' button.

"Yes?" He mumbles.

"Ryuzaki! It's Misa!"

Light felt a jab knock him in his chest at the frantic yell over the phone, everyone in the room stared at L and the phone he held up.

"What is it?" L says calmly.

"She went to get coffee and I went to get into the car which was only a few blocks away, I come back and she's gone. I can't find her. I even found her microphone in the back of the car."

"What?" Light stands, rushing closer to the phone.

"Did you see where she went?"

"A few passerby's said they saw her get into a black car that's headed the direction of the highway, I think she's been captured. I'm driving to the highway now as we speak."

L flinched as Light yanked the phone from his fingers.

"Mogi, listen, Ryuzaki and I will be there soon. Keep us updated. We're checking cameras in the locations."

He speaks into the phone as coolly as he could, not wanting to go into complete panic in front of everyone.

"What are you going to do to me?" Misa had calmed down enough to ask, she couldn't even see the light through the itchy fabric on her eyes.

She felt a jab at her ribcage.

"I'll shoot you, you need to shut the hell up!"

She let out a scream causing him to press it harder against her body, pushing her against the window. She gritted her teeth in pain.

"If you as much as let out another cry or ask another stupid question I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

Misa whimpers as she moves her head in a understanding motion, leaning against the exterior of the cushion behind her.

"Good. You know, you're pretty cute. If we weren't taking you to our boss, then I'd have you to myself."

A sick chill run down her spine as she felt the barrel of the gun graze against her exposed thigh, riding dangerously close to the hem of her skirt. She shook her head in a pleading manner, mashing her thighs together tightly.

"Oh? You think you can stop me if I tried anything?"

She shakes her head again, not wanting to anger him anymore.

"Leave her alone. If the big man finds out you're trying shit on her he'll kill you."

The driver exclaims, the feeling of the metal against her skin halted.

"Whatever."

"What the…" The man with the deep voice slows down. "Oh shit, those are cops!"

"What? They found us? You better get outta here."

"I'm on the damn highway, that's not too easy!"

He shouts as he swerves into another lane, almost causing a collision.

Misa felt a sense of relief, it had to be L, he must have found the car through the cameras he had set up around the city. There was hope after all.

"Shit, they're onto us. We can't have them finding out about our hiding place, we gotta get rid of her…and then I'll have to kill us both, Ida. There's no way we're coming back from this."

"What! No! Please, don't-"

Misa was hushed by the feeling of the cold metal against her head, she was shaking now. She heard the cocking sound of the gun, she shook in fear.

"Please! You can't, I want to see Light! Please just let me see him…"

She cried, all she could think of was the man she loved more than life itself, she felt sick just thinking that she'd never wake up to a world with him in it. That this was it, she'd die like this. Here and now.

"Misa…"

Rem hovered over the car, peaking her head in through the car roof, she was saddened by how the last thing Misa would want to see was him, she hadn't changed at all.

"What? Are you insane? We all have to die behind your dumbass!"

"Can you please shoot her! We dedicated our lives to this. Do you wanna die here or in a shoot off!"

The weapon was trembling in his hand, his index finger sliding over the trigger as he stared at the girl who was hysterical. He began to feel for her.

"I want to see him..one last time…please-"

The pressure of the gun against her head disappeared as the man holding it clutched his heart, gagging as his body began to spasm uncontrollably.

"Ida? Ida! What did you do!"

Misa sat there, her entire body in shock as the man yelled at her, she couldn't see a thing the man was screaming over. All she could feel was the man beside her live out his last moments, causing her to panic.

"You killed him! You-"

Suddenly the car loses control as the driver too feels a pang of intense pain in his heart, he begins to gag and gasp as he tries to take the wheel, ultimately crashing it into the cement walling. Causing her to be flung forward vigorously, she let out a pained shriek.

It was silent except for the police sirens, she was still quiet, her eyes wide even though she couldn't see, she had her head leaned down, her hair spilling over her. The air was thick and the smell of blood and death came over her. Causing her to gag.

"Misa..I wish you could hear me." Rem speaks to the girl. "They weren't going to kill you. But there's no telling what they'd do to you. I couldn't live with myself if I let them harm you…"

Rem watches as she begins to cry again, frantically this time. "Don't cry…" Rem reaches forward with her bone like hand to caress the small of her back. "You'll get to see Light again."

Just then Soichiro opens the door, gasping as the dead body of the man next to the crying girl flopped out of the vehicle.

"Are you a stalker?" Misa whispers, pulling away from the sound of the car opening.

"No, I'm here to get you out of here, the ambulance are on the way." He says before turning around to L and Light who were in the limousine with the rest of the team.

"I found her! She's alive!"

Light instantly clutches the knob of the car door, halting when he heard a soft click beside him, he turned to L who held the opened cuff with two fingers, he nodded to him.

"Light?"

The brunette runs passed his surprised father, heading straight toward the car, Misa was still blindfolded and in shock. She gasped at his voice. Turning to him instinctively.

"Misa!"

Light shouts, shocked at the dead bodies as well, but quickly dismisses it. He unbuckles her, pulling her into his chest as he carefully gets her out of the car and away from the dead bodies. Her body was heavy from how weak she was, he pulled her away from the scene and in front of the limousine, holding her up by her shoulders so she could stand.

His hands ruffled through her messy hair, frantically feeling her skin, as if he were afraid she'd turn to dust in his hands. He purses his lips as he saw how frightened she was, her lips were trembling, nose and cheeks were wet and red, it killed him seeing her this way.

"Light?" She whimpered, calling to him as if he were a god she was waiting to meet, her hands were shaking heavily as they reached for him.

He was shaky as well as he ripped the twine apart from her now red and irritated wrists, lifting the fabric from her damp face slowly, he revealed her mascara smeared blue eyes which were wide with shock, but fluttered slightly as she saw him, she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't, Light grabbed her by the jaw, staring her in the eyes before leaning in and smashing his mouth against hers.

He held her this way for several moments before pulling away and holding her to his chest. This time he knew he was never letting go.

"I thought you were gone."

He mumbled, his eyes closing as she clutched on the fabric of his button up shirt. Tears returning to her eyes.

"Light…you saved me."

/

"It's a miracle, she's just got bruises. I recommend giving her some time before she gets back to work…she could be traumatized…"

A first responder and officer escort Misa back to the limousine with Light beside her, he had his arm around her, only removing it to open the door.

"My god...She wasn't hurt?" Soichiro asks, bewildered.

"No, just some bruising along her ribs and a pretty deep one where the seat belt was…but the men who captured her are dead. Both from heart attacks. Which is odd, they were both young and in good health." The first responder says.

This shocked the former police officer along with L, who sat in the back of the vehicle, but could hear everything that was being said, along with everyone else.

"Do you know their motive?"

"I imagine they were going to hold her for money or possibly kill her after torturing her…I really don't know. But I do know that they were involved in a massive drug ring and related crimes to these..my honest guess is that they've been following her… Thanks to this we can crack it since the car has a map inside of where they were headed. Not too smart were they."

The officer sighs, slapping the top of the car.

"You guys better get going. Make sure she gets a checkup before any straining physical activity."

"Thank you, Officer."

/

L didn't want to be insensitive, but with the strange deaths of Misa's captors, it only led him to further believe she was the second Kira, the only thing that was against him was that she was blindfolded the entire time and cuffed. Both tactics he used on her when she was originally held for questioning.

They were back at Headquarters now and of course everyone was worried for Misa and secretly shocked by the surprise kiss.

Light was at her side the entire time.

"Misa, do you need anything?" Light sits her down in the investigation area, she shook her head with a small smile.

"No thank you, Light. I really want to go take a shower though."

"And you need to get rest, don't forget to take some pain medicine for your bruises." He adds, taking her hand as she stands, Mogi steps in and nods to Light. "I'll take her back to her room."

"Right.." he steps back as she quietly makes her way back to the stairs.

"Light..are you okay?" His father pats his shoulder.

"I'll be okay. I was just afraid we'd lost her…"

"I think you and Ryuzaki should really get some rest tonight. Your dad, Mogi and I can work through the night." Matsuda offers quietly.

"Not a bad idea." L shuffles to Light's side.

"I think we've all had a bad day."

/

"Ryuzaki, is it alright if I check on Misa? I can't sleep. I'm worried about her."

Light mutters in the dark, knowing it was the same for the man in the bed next to him. He heard shuffling and a small sigh before his final answer.

"I suppose. For this night only…simply because even I feel bad for her..she needs you."

And with that, Light quickly made his way to her door, it was unlocked as always, she was ordered to keep it locked unless he or L were visiting. He opened it cautiously, it was dark, he let the only Light into her room.

"Mm..Light?" Misa calls, she wasn't asleep, she was horrified, petrified over what happened to her. "What are you doing? It's so late." She whispers as he closes the door behind him, the sound of his soft footsteps pattering against the carpet proved to her that this wasn't a dream.

She felt the spot beside her deepen as he crawled into bed beside her. "Ryuzaki said I can stay with you tonight…" there was silence aside from the hiccups Misa tried to conceal, Light reached for her in the dark. "Misa, come to me. Don't cry alone…I'm here."

He felt her weak hand grasp onto his forearm before she came tumbling into his chest, sobbing, withering into his body. Light held her close, his chest vibrating with the sobs she let out.

After some time she was silent again.

"Light? Are you awake?" She rests her chin on his chest, his strong features were blurry in the heavy dark room.

"Of course."

She smiled at his voice. "I don't think I can sleep."

"Neither can I." He runs his fingers through her silk hair in a rhythmic fashion.

"I'm sorry. This was my fault."

Light shifted in the still bed, angered by her words.

"Don't say that. They were trying to hurt you, Misa. It's not your fault. Don't ever think that."

He pulls her up so she's level with his face, he leans in to press his lips against hers quickly. He could see the crimson on her cheeks through the dark as he kissed her.

"Why did you kiss me twice?"

Misa asks, pressing her fingers to her lips.

"Because, you're my girlfriend…aren't you?"

Rem watched this unfold with complete shock, she was afraid that with her killing those two men that L would surely go after Misa, but it seems that isn't the case, that it very much differed from her expectations…

Light Yagami had fallen for the girl that even Death God's couldn't resist, the only issue she had was…if he got his powers back, his memories of the notebook; would he still kiss Misa with tenderness and joy? Or would he kiss her in order to silence her and keep her as his chess piece? There was only one way she was going to figure that out…


	5. Death God

**A/N: chapter 5! I enjoyed this chapter! I also want to say that after some thought I've decided that this fic is slightly AU, due to the fact that I've changed & plan to change the timeline and ending of the canon one, so I've mentioned that in the description too! Anyway, thank you to all who've viewed this! Over 200! I am thrilled people are enjoying this. I know LightxMisa isn't a popular pair, So I'm glad I'm getting good feedback! As well as to the reviews. Thank you! Please keep them coming! **

"Eh..are we going to wake them up?"

Matsuda said exactly what everyone else was thinking as they all gaped at the couple asleep on the screen, he could hardly believe his eyes.

"Not until Ryuzaki comes back. I'm almost certain he'll be the one to judge that." Soichiro acted as if he wasn't aware that his eighteen year old son was in bed with a woman, even if it wasn't intimate, it still both bothered him and shocked him.

"That's true…" Mogi agrees, pouring himself a tall cup of coffee, he was still on edge after yesterday's incident, he felt horrible for leaving Misa alone, maybe if he were there this wouldn't have happened…he hoped he wasn't going to lose his job.

"Good morning everyone…"

L entered through the elevator, Watari following close behind him with a tray of sweets. Everyone greeted them and watched him closely for his reaction to scene displayed on the wide screen monitor.

He noticed their glances as he adjusted himself in his chair, thanking Watari for his hospitality before getting down to business.

"I know what you're all thinking…" he chews slowly on the piece of a donut he held in his hand, he swallows before continuing. "I allowed him in there for one night, due to the fact that Amane went through a very troubling incident…" L felt the guilty stare that Mogi gave him as he said this.

"And that he would surely help her get some rest. I'm not completely heartless…"

"No one was thinking that!" Matsuda stammers, walking to L's side with a large smile on his face. "You're so considerate, Ryuzaki."

"Thank you…on another note, let us get back into business."

"What about Light? Shouldn't he be here?"

"When he wakes up he'll join us."

/

Light yawned, stretching out his legs and arms, he struggled to open his eyes with the sunlight reaching in through the thin curtains and beating onto his face, he rests his forearm over his eyes to fight away the rays of beaming sunlight. Dawning on him that he was in bed with Misa, his eyes shot open and he turned to his right a smile crept onto his lips as he saw the girl beside him slumbering away.

He leaned up to look over at the clock beside the bed, it was 9:07am, he had to get up and get back to work on the case…he really didn't want to leave her like this.

She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her up, especially with how much rest she needs after yesterday. He wasn't sure when she fell asleep…

She must have sensed his eyes on her because her own began to open softly. A smile spread over her tired face when she saw him.

"I thought that was all a dream last night…"

She whispered, her voice strained.

"No, it wasn't. I'm here."

He leaned over to her, she still smelled sweet, especially her hair. She blushed as he moved closer.

"Did you sleep okay?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she was speechless at how kind he was to her…she remembered what he said to her last night, too…and the kisses. Everything that happened hours ago came crashing in on her, revealing a massive headache she was suffering from.

"I guess so…I have a giant headache." She rubs the back of her head. "You need to take your pain pills." Light unravels his arm from around her and twists around so he his legs were off the bed and his back was facing her.

"I almost forgot. Silly me!"

She giggles softly, sitting up slowly, her entire body still ached massively. Misa rested her forehead on the palm of her hand, sighing weakly.

"I know you don't want to hear this…but I've got to get back to the investigation…I'm sure Ryuzaki will let me come back later..or maybe he will stop by to see how you are."

Light stands from the bed, rubbing his right eye. He was still exhausted himself.

"...Didn't know he was a doctor." She mumbles sarcastically under her breath, running her hand over her sore chest and neck.

"Misa, I know you're in pain…but please, take your medicine and rest, if it gets any worse you need to go into the emergency room. You're lucky you even got to come back here last night."

"I know…"

Light circled around the bed so he could sit by her once more, he rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a stern glance.

"I'm leaving now, okay?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes were still sad.

"If you need anything at all, we're all here for you. Don't hesitate to ask."

He says with a smile and a quick peck on the lips, leaving her breathless.

"Wait, before you go…were you…serious about last night? About me being your girlfriend?"

Misa tugged on the tail of his shirt as he stood, he looked down at her begging face, his gaze softened.

"Misa, I need to be honest. Not only to you, but myself included…I've been denying the growing fondness I have toward you for a month now…and yesterday…" he trailed back to the horrendous thoughts he had before they found her.

"…I realized, with Kira on the loose, there's no telling how long we have. I couldn't go another second without letting you know how I feel. I care deeply for you, Misa. And when we find him and we're released from this place, We'll start a new life together. I can't promise anything serious yet, but I do know that when Kira is dead, we'll be together in a new world. A world without fear and suffering.."

Light let the breath he was holding out, the tugging on the fabric he wore stopped as Misa intertwined her fingers together. "Oh Light…this really is a dream come true."

"Chief what do you think? Sounds like Light is getting serious!" Matsuda blurted out, looking around to see everyone's expression.

"My son is just hellbent on catching Kira, nothing less. He is far too young to start a life with a woman. He hasn't even finished college."

"I don't know…chief-"

"For the last time…stop calling me that!"

L twirled the spoon in his coffee, watching the wave of caffeine crash into one another, this was quite interesting…Light had become enlightened, the detective smirked and took a sip of the hot drink.

Still, he wondered if Misa didn't have anything to do with the killings…he had stayed up all night searching on the two men who did it. They were both criminals and in his opinion they probably needed to die…but it was strange, just how they died. And minutes apart.

/

A week goes by rather quickly and Light is surprised that no one has bombarded him with questions of Misa, he was especially surprised that L was quiet about it as well, they all acted as if everything was normal…and it was. Nothing had changed.

Misa was still regaining her strength mentally to get back into work, she spent most of her time in her room reading, or watching the latest tv shows, or if she was feeling up to it she'd come down to visit and help with the investigation the best she could.

They had to reschedule the Yotsuba interview due to the incident, they were more than understanding of it; which gave everyone a sense of relief.

It was late at night, one of the rare nights where Light and L allowed themselves to rest.

It was quiet, aside from the monitor of L's laptop buzzing as it charged, he was actually sleeping this time. Light rested his hands behind his head, adjusting himself so the uncomfortable handcuff wasn't rubbing against his neck.

He thought of no one else but Misa, he was proud of himself for coming out with his feelings…it made everything easier for him…he smiled thinking of her happy face; wishing she was there with him.

Slowly he drifted to sleep, unaware of the supernaturally being that leered over him.

"This won't bring back your memories…but you'll be able to see me…" Rem whispers to herself as she touches a small piece of the notebook's page against three of his exposed fingers; she watched him become aware of her presence, he blinked a few times as he took in what was standing over him, his red-brown eyes widened twice their size as he bolted up straight letting out a loud gasp.

He stared at it in horror, he'd had nightmares before but nothing quite as horrifying and surreal as this.

"Light Yagami…"

It spoke with a confusing rhythm, one of which held a very feminine tone with an underlining echo, it didn't sound like any human…or sound he'd ever heard. He backed up against the wall as it leaned in closer, it's eyes were yellow with slits for pupils, resembling a cat's eye.

He shut his eyes as he begged himself to wake up, this wasn't happening. He must be sleep deprived. There is no way this thing…is real.

"I am real, Light…I'm a shinigami."

Immediately he opened his eyes, this was real. This thing…was a shinigami?

"W-what?" His voice was distorted with fear.

"My name is Rem, I'm a death god. Don't worry, you're the only one who can see me."

"Rem?" He furrowed his brows as he stared at it inch closer. "No, stay away from me." He whispers quickly, causing her to halt.

"I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you…and Misa."

His heart skipped a beat. This thing knew Misa?

"How do you know her?"

Rem straightened her back as she reminisced on the blue eyed girl who stole her dissolving heart. She was silent, Light swallowed the lump in his throat, awaiting an answer.

Slowly she mumbled. "I was once…her shinigami."

"What?"

"Yes…it is true…Misa and I were close, but that was awhile ago."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Misa is…or was the second Kira."

Light's mouth dropped, his eyes were wide and all the blood in his veins ran cold, his lips moved slowly.

"Misa…is…the second Kira?"

"No, she was and you were the original. You don't remember because you forfeited the powers you had. You see, you came across a 'Death Note', a notebook that if a person's name is written with their face in mind, dies within forty seconds of their name being written. You took it upon yourself to rid the earth of evil beings…until you met Misa, who devoted herself to you and allowed you to use her for your plan to kill L.."

Light's eyes moved to the sleeping man in the bed, unaware of the conversation taking place, Light's head was spinning…he felt sick.

"Misa was then captured and you were both forced to forfeit your memories. I won't explain everything, that would take far too long…"

"This is a dream. I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone." Light grumbles. Rem quickly reaches out to touch the exposed skin behind his bangs, he flinched as she did so.

"I am very much real…in fact, I do not like you, Light…if it weren't for Misa's love for you…I would have killed you long ago. But, you are not under the spell of the notebook, your mind is clear and rational…so I ask you this."

He gulped, watching her speak. "Do you care for Misa?"

"What?" He gritted his teeth as she forced her boney claw into his skin.

"Do you care for her? The way you say you do? Do you truly want a happy life with her?"

Light moved his head steadily, confirming her questions. "Then promise me, you won't touch the notebook."

"Notebook?" He repeats.

"Yes, you will see in time when it finds itself in your life again…if you want a true happy life, you'd stay away from it. By touching the notebook, all of your memories will return."

She moved her hand away, staring at him.

"You were once a very dangerous and manipulative man…but now that we both have something in common, I feel that you may not be so terrible as I thought."

"In common?"

"Yes, we both love Misa."

/

"Light, you need to wake up."

L taps the teen atop of the head with a roll of paper, the brunette woke up with a startling gasp. L's eyes widen slightly as he takes a step back. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Light flips his legs over the bed, leaning over and resting his elbows on his knees. "Yeah…I think this case is getting to me."

"Hm..yes, I've had many bad dreams regarding Kira, too."

"It's unsettling.."

"Indeed. Now, I woke you so you wouldn't be late to go visit your girlfriend for your early date. She has a doctor's appointment today and I need you for the remainder of the evening. I have a few things that you need to tell her."

"Oh, uh…yeah let me shower and I'll be there."

/

Light thought about that strange nightmare he had as he undressed himself to shower, he'd gotten used to being filmed now, especially during intimate moments such as cleaning himself. He didn't mind anymore, it's not as if he was going to put off showering and using the restroom because he was being watched.

He let the steamy water run over him, it felt amazing rinsing off the night's slumber, he ran his hand through his bangs, the center of his forehead was sore, causing his heart to drop. Was that really a nightmare?

/

"Light! Good morning!" Misa chirped as she flung the door open, he sucked a surprised breath in. She was clad in a baby pink lingerie set. Leaving little to nothing to the imagination.

The tops of her breasts were spilling over the lacy material and the bottoms looked to be see through, though he didn't want to make it obvious he was looking at her in that way. He had to admit he was somewhat shocked that she dressed that way to answer the door. But it's Misa, so he really wasn't too shocked.

"Did I…interrupt something?" He stepped inside, he couldn't help but notice the now faint bruising over her right breast…from that car accident. She noticed his glance mistaking it for an invite into something he wasn't ready to partake in, taking in the fact that his father was watching only made it that more awkward.

"You know, you can touch me whenever you'd like. You don't have to ask. I'm yours…"

She wraps her thin arms around his neck, her cherry lips twisting into a seductive grin, it was far too early for this; a small part of him wished no one was watching them so he could take her up on that offer.

"Misa, I don't think you'd want that on tape."

He jokes coolly, referring to the cameras.

"Maybe I do…but we can always do that later." she giggles, he raises a brow, he could hear his father now…

"How are you feeling?" Light untangles her arms from around him and led her to the infamous couch.

"Better! I'm going to put on the rest of my outfit okay! Stay there!"

"Go ahead, I'll be here." He watches her leave the area, he couldn't help himself as he looked at at her, the way the fabric hugged her body caused him great discomfort, it was times like these that he gave himself a pat on the back for being so old fashioned.

After some time she retreated from the bathroom wearing a long sleeved sweater dress the same color of her dark cherry lips and pairing it with long silver cross shaped earrings, she slipped next to him on the soft couch, linking her arm with his.

"How did you sleep?"

The strange dream he had came to his mind when she asked, he peered at her through his side swept bangs, forcing a smirk.

"I slept well…what about you?"

"I slept good!" She shot up her right index finger as she nodded, a cheery smile on her lips. "Much better than I have in awhile."

"That makes me happy." He leans in to place a kiss on the apple of her cheek, her natural flush added to the powdery pink on her ample cheeks.

"Hm? Are you not used to my affection?"

He chuckles as she squirms in reaction, shaking her head slightly. "No! Well…it is different…it's just new to me."

"I see, this is new to me as well…I don't usually go steady with girls often."

Light admits folding his arms, thinking back to the many girls he's went on dates with and how boring they all truly were. Then again, they weren't multimedia idols either.

"I feel so special.." she says quietly as she lays her head on his shoulder, her heart was full of exploding joy.

"You are." He murmurs.

"I really wish we could go on real dates, I'm so tired of having dates like these…but I guess it's better than nothing." Misa pouts as she untangles her arm from his to reach for the glass of water on the coffee table.

"Tell you what, when we catch Kira…I'll take you on a real date."

"Really! What would we do?"

Light enjoyed the excitement in her voice.

"We can decide when the time comes."

"Okay! I'm so excited now. I'm even more pumped to catch Kira!"

"Good. That's what I like to hear…if you're up to it, you can come downstairs and rehearse a bit for your interview later today."

"Of course, anything you say Light!" Misa chirps.

Light smiled at her, she stood to go turn on the television, a commercial for the movie she's in is supposed to air soon and she's been dying to see it, to boast on about it, he watched her joyfully move around the room.

How could a girl like her be a serial killer? That just didn't sit right in his mind…she didn't fit the mindset, of course…did he? Light dismisses the thoughts, L's outrageous theories must've embedded into his mind and morphed into that horrific creature he dreamt of. He was sure of it.

"Don't worry, I didn't actually kiss Hideki..we got a stunt double for that and the sex scene." Misa explains as she returns to her spot next to him.

"Misa, I'm not the jealous type. I understand that you're an actress and that you may have to be subjected to these things."

"That's fine but I won't ever touch my lips to another man's unless it's yours, Light."

/

"Light, I hate to be the one to say this…"

L skips the usual greeting of his and cuts straight to the point as the rather joyous teen entered the room again, doing his usual wrist routine with the detective.

"Huh? What is it?" He asks, L clicks the handcuff in place and shuffles away slowly, tugging the man behind him.

"I suspect that Amane may have had something to do with the deaths…hear me out." L cuts Light off immediately, holding up a nail bitten index finger.

"..Or Kira saw these men before we did and killed them. Either way, their names were not released to the public until after the incident…I don't know which I want to stick with.."

"What are you saying? That Misa killed them? She couldn't see them let alone feel them. They wore masks too when they attacked her, that doesn't make any sense to me…I mean I haven't put much thought into it, I've been so worried about Misa. But I do think Kira had to have a hand in those murders…"

L sighs heavily, making an annoyed sound with his teeth.

"I figure you'd say something along the lines of that…you're right. Maybe I'm just desperate for something to happen. I apologize for being insensitive."

"I understand. It's alright."

"Good, I'm glad this isn't effecting our friendship."

Light stared at him blankly. "What? No, at this point we're like brothers." Light smirks, jingling the handcuff on his wrist.

"Hm, I like that. Now, I'm starving so please excuse me while I take a small break. Do you want anything? You don't eat much."

"Oh, No. I'm not into sweets like you are."

L glanced at him as he sat down.

"You're missing out."

/

"I'm back!"

Misa skips in loudly, holding a black shopping bag, purposely clicking her heels against the tile.

"Mochi said I could go to the mall for a bit after my appointment, I bought something to wear for our celebration date Light…it's a surprise though." She winks, signifying the racy contents in the bag.

"We heard through your microphone..How kind, I take it he escorted you closely?" L asks, hearing the quiet gulp from Mogi.

"Yes he did!" Misa confirms, handing Mogi the bag as she hops over to Light.

"The doctor said I should be able to work now, as long as I'm ready for it! I'm so happy, I have so many companies contacting me.." she sighs, taking a spot on her lover's lap, he widened his eyes when she did this. He ignored it the best he could.

"Great, that means you'll be able to go over the script with us…this time we'll act it out so that you get a feel of what's going on." L explains, spinning the chair so he was facing the two.

"Sounds good to me. I won't let either of you down."

"That's the spirit."

/

After the day was through, Misa was exhausted and actually looked forward to going to her suite to rest. She briskly flopped onto her bed, groaning when she realized she had to take off her makeup still, she rolled her blue eyes and moved onto her back, a soft buzz came from her nightstand. It was her phone.

"Maybe it's Light!"

She thought aloud, her heart thumping as she snatched it from the table top, she twisted her face in disgust when she saw it was a text from Higuchi, the over confident airhead from Yotsuba.

'Hi Misa. Just wanted to say that I'm overjoyed to see you next week for our interview. Glad to hear you're doing well. I loved your lingerie shoot. Had to buy the entire stock at the local store today haha, anyway hope to work with you soon, can't wait to see you again. -Higuchi'

"Ugh, what a freak!"

Misa wanted to gag just thinking of him staring at her in a perverse manner. She ignored the text and slammed the phone back onto the nightstand and jumped up from the bed and straight to the bathroom to shower and remove her makeup.

"I wonder who she got a message from." Matsuda questions, tapping the pen against the crystal counter top, Mogi slides the wheel of chair as he moved next to the distracted man. "It was probably you, since you're her biggest fan." He jokes, watching Matsuda's face burn red. "That's not funny. Misa-Misa likes me."

Light raises a brow to that, he couldn't deny though, he wondered who sent her a message as well.

"You two need to get back into business."

Soichiro scolds the two loudly. "And enough, Matsuda, if you like her that much then resign and create a show on television about it."

Matsuda hushed and quickly got back to work without a fuss, Mogi held in a laugh that itched to be heard.

/

"I'm going to make Misa Amane my wife, isn't she beautiful?" Higuchi pulls up a large photo of the busty blonde, showing her off to Rem who hid the visible shock in her face.

"Yes. She is definitely one of the better looking humans."

"You got that right. She's young, hot and she's famous, she's got a nice net worth too…all I need to do is marry her and all of that will be mine. She's going to love being married to me…"

He chuckles loudly, scrolling through numerous photos of the girl, Rem felt sick watching this. She knew Misa would never settle down for a imbecile like this, she had Light and there was no way she was going to let Higuchi get in the way of Misa's happiness.

"Man, everyone's going to be so jealous of me….a sexy wife, money, power." He says to himself, shutting off his computer, swirling his chair around to face Rem.

"I'm excited, Rem…aren't you?"

Rem narrowed her gaze at him, the only thing she was excited to see was Higuchi suffering from a heart attack, she wished she could kill him.

"I don't get much joy…but I am interested in how this will play out."

/

"I couldn't sleep…is it okay if I come down here and sit with you guys?"

Misa's tired voice broke Light from his exhausted state, he perked up, looking to his right he saw a rare sight…L was actually sleeping, again; he turned the chair to the footsteps behind him, Misa shyly stopped in front of him.

"Where is everyone?"

"My dad and the rest of the members went to their rooms…I guess Ryuzaki is asleep too."

"It is two in the morning. I'm surprised you didn't see me leave my room." She whispers, not wanting to wake the slumbering man beside Light.

"I wasn't paying attention, I've been researching all night…" Light explains, trying to ignore how painfully amazing the girl before him looked in the black floral slip on dress, but she noticed his strained attention and of course she wasn't going to help him ignore her.

It was quiet as she leaned in on him, he knew what she wanted and he truthfully he wanted it to.

She kissed him this time. It wasn't the usual peck on the lips, this was something more, something they both yearned for.

Misa cupped Light's face in her small hands as she passionately kissed him, he took the hand that wasn't chained to L and gripped her wrist, contemplating on stopping her, he couldn't…he didn't want too, he accepted her sinful kiss.

A devious smirk ran over her lips as she pressed harder into the lips of the man she loved so dearly.

That is until the man beside him yawned softly, causing Misa to pull away quickly with a crimson face, Light immediately readjusted his chair so the two didn't look too suspicious.

"Hmm..Misa? What are you doing down here?"

L says mid stretch, noticing her barely clothed body, causing him to look at Lighy suggestively.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come check on you two!"

"..Right. Well, Light and I were just about to head to our room to continue, so this is goodnight."

L spins the chair to stand, taking note of the flush on her face. He narrowed his glance.

"Okay, goodnight Ryuzaki, Light…"

Light stands to follow L, he gave Misa a cheeky smirk before nodding to her. "Goodnight, Misa. I'll see you tomorrow."

L wasn't an idiot when it came to sex, especially with how provocative Misa was, it'd be damn near impossible to not give in at some point. He sighed, he surely didn't expect this.


	6. Just as planned

**A/N: Sixth chapter! Thank you everyone whose following along so far! If you're enjoying please leave a review! Thank you!**

"You know, if you want to get physical with her the least you could do is not partake in it while I'm in the vicinity…"

L mumbles as they enter the elevator, Light let out a pity laugh, hiding the embarrassment in his voice.

"What? I think you've got it all wrong."

"Whatever you say…"

Light knew it was no use in lying to L about this, all he had to do was prove him wrong by going back on the surveillance cameras, which Light didn't want.

"She just kissed me. What do you expect, Ryuzaki?" Light admitted.

He watches L from out of the elevator, he could hear the smile on his face.

"It's Misa we're talking about, Light."

"You got me there."

/

The day had finally come for Misa to have her final interview with Yotsuba, she was even more nervous than the first one…L had groomed her for perfection by forcing her to go over a script he'd written along with acting it out until the outcome exceeded his expectations. With that in the back of her mind she looked to her right to gaze out the car window, she knew that one of them must be Kira. And that alone both excited her and frightened her, nothing L could of conjured could prepare her for that.

Pulling out a small heart shaped compact mirror from her small clutch, she checked her teeth for lipstick marks and any minor imperfections, smiling at herself she remembered that Light would be proud of her for catching the mass murderer, only gaining more of his love, though she hated thinking that way.

She sighed, blowing a stray piece of hair away from her powdered face and placed the mirror back in her purse again, this drive felt like forever.

"Why exactly didn't you have Misa tapped?"

Light questions, he's been on edge ever since she left, he felt it was a complete mistake not having her wear the microphone, it almost made no sense to him.

"If something does happen to her, I don't want them finding the microphone and somehow linking it back to us…I don't know Kira's power."

"So we're just going to sit here and wait?"

"Do you have anything else in mind?"

There was silence for a short moment before Light let out a defeated mumble under his breath.

"Don't worry, She will be fine."

/

"Good evening, Misa."

A man with long dark hair, followed by the rest of his group greeted her, bowing to her respectively.

"We are all thrilled to have you here. We're very sorry about what happened."

He goes on as Misa follows the group of men down the long hallway, her heart was racing a mile a minute, the metal chaining of her clutch was slipping between her shaking fingers, one of these men had the power to kill her, with a snap of a finger; possibly quicker than that.

"Thank you for being so understanding of me."

"Of course. Now, lets get down to business."

They enter the large room that was bright with Japan's harsh sunlight, a long table with black chairs lined up against the single chair that was meant for her.

"Take a seat please…Now, we did some research and found some..interesting information about you."

A man with short white hair throws a file of paper in front of him, opening it and reading aloud the words.

"It says here that you were detained for being the second Kira..by L."

Misa could hear the ringing in her ears, one slip up and this was over for her.

"Yes..that is true."

"Can you explain why L, the most notorious detective of all of Japan would suspect you to be associated with Kira?"

Misa stared him in the eyes intently, giving him a gloom expression as she held her ground firmly.

"It's true…I am a supportive of Kira for killing the man who murdered my parents, but I'm not the second Kira…nor do I know who he or she is. Once L realized that, he let me go. He only suspected me because of my devotion to him…that's all."

"Did you see him? His face? Name?"

She shook her head quickly, casting her glance at her feet. "No, I was blindfolded the entire time…I couldn't tell you who he is or what his name may be."

"Did you at least hear him?"

Her icy blue eyes darted back up, why was he being so persistent? Could it be him? Her heart began to race but she kept her composure.

"No. He spoke through a filtered microphone the entire time."

"What is this? The girl's been through enough. Have a heart, Haton."

A loud slap hits the glossed tabletop startling Misa, she moved her eyes to none other than Higuchi who gave her an ear to ear grin which made her stomach twist in disgust.

"You're right. I'm sorry Miss Amane…I got a bit carried away."

Misa forced a smile. "It's alright..Is it okay if I use the restroom?"

"Of course. It's right down the hall to the left."

The young girl couldn't have gotten out of there sooner, she felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. Though she knew her acting was working perfectly, she just didn't know who was Kira; which frustrated her…of course she knew that coming here she wouldn't find out who he was on the spot…but she hoped that maybe something significant would happen so she could help Light and L in the case.

She washed her hands and looked at her own reflection.

"You've got this, Misa."

Just as she was about to head out, Rem stops her by placing the sharp edge of a piece of the notebook against her hand that was still rested on the marbled counter.

"Ah-"

Misa was hushed by the large claw-like hand that wrapped itself around her mouth and chin.

"Don't be scared. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help."

Rem watches Misa's fear stricken face with remorse, the blonde reached up to hit the hard boney claw before her, mumbling loudly.

"Misa, please stop…listen to me." Misa's hands slow their assault when the monster behind her speaks her name. "I'm going to let go…do not scream or run…I can help you catch Kira."

Rem says carefully letting go of the girl who collapsed onto the hard floor, gasping for air, she looked up at the being with wide eyes.

"What…are you? A stalker?"

"No, I'm not human…I'm a shinigami."

"No way.." Misa grabs the edge of the sink, balancing herself back onto her feet.

"How do you know me?" Misa questions.

"We were once very close…we held a bond."

"What do you mean? I don't know you."

"That's because you can't remember me…because of your detainment you and Light had no other choice but forfeit your abilities."

Misa let out a small squeak, holding her hand to her chest. "You know Light?"

"I do…I know of him because he is Kira, or he was and you were his ally, the second."

"…What? Light's Kira? That's…amazing..I was even the second?"

She spoke in a hushed tone, her large eyes growing wider by the second.

"Tell me Misa, does he make you happy?"

Rem watches her face gradually melt into a look that even she could only associate with love.

"Yes…he's my boyfriend, the love of my life. I'd do anything for him."

"Would you die for him?"

Misa stared at Rem for a moment before nodding. "Of course I would."

"Then please, promise me that you'll never speak of me to him..I visited him awhile ago, but I believe he suspects it to be a dream and nothing more. But I am here to warn you, if you want a life with Light Yagami, a happy one then you'd stay away from the note book. That is the only way I believe you two would be happy."

"Notebook?"

"Yes, a 'Death Note', it is what all shinigami use to kill humans. It is what Light used too, you even owned one for awhile…that's why we're so close."

"Hmm…I wish I can remember that…I don't know what to think..this means Ryuzaki was right all along."

"But he will never know."

"I have a question." Misa furrows her brows.

"Why are you helping me? I mean you're a death god."

"I care about you Misa, it was I who killed those men who tried to capture you. I couldn't bare to see them torture you anymore."

Rem admits, leaning on one knee so she was level with Misa who was silent now, tears welling in her eyes.

"It was you? All this time I thought it was a weird coincidence, I really wasn't sure what happened…but it was you.." A lone tear trailed down her right cheek, streaming straight down her chin.

"Thank you…"

The young idol wraps her arms around the death god tightly, burying her face in the Rem's skeletal shoulder, Rem had missed her so much.

This was hard for her too, if Misa promises to stray from the notebook along with Light, Rem will no longer be able to interact with her; she'd only be able to watch the girl from the shinigami realm, but that was better than watching her struggle in a one sided relationship. She knew now that without the 'Death Note', Light wasn't clouded with power, he loved Misa and that's all she wanted for her.

"Misa..promise me, you won't say a word about me to anyone…as for Kira, when you enter the room again the man I am standing behind is Kira."

"I promise I won't say a word.."

/

Misa had always known it was him, it only made her more disgusted that he was trying to get with her, he wasn't Kira, not in her eyes.

"Misa, before you leave, I'd like to take you out to dinner maybe Friday night? As a celebration."

Higuchi stopped her as his fellow men left the conference room, Misa felt that shivering ill spine chill just looking at him, she tried ignoring Rem, it was a bit difficult talking to someone with a shinigami standing there.

Misa was just about to sassily reject him, but she stopped herself.

She had an idea, maybe if she went out with him, she could catch him admitting to being Kira. He'd do anything to get her, she'd have to think of what to say later; right now she had to play her part.

"Actually, that's a great idea. I'd love too."

Rem's jaw dropped, Misa gave her a quick promising look. "Really? I thought you had a boyfriend, everyone is talking about it."

Higuchi let out a relieving chuckle, leaning in closely, his cologne was heavy and strong. She stepped backwards toward the doorway, stuck on his words.

"What do you mean?" Misa was confused genuinely, she hadn't announced her and Light's relationship.

"Isn't he the one who helped you out of the car accident?"

Oh crap. That's right. Of course that'd be in the news, Misa isn't allowed to watch it since L was against it…

Misa hated saying this, it gave her a bad taste in her mouth.

"We broke up.."

A long grin tugged at his lips.

"That's too bad. He's surely missing out on a beautiful girl like you."

Misa forced a smile, her grip on her purse's handle cut into her skin as she spoke. "It's alright. I'll see you Friday night at six."

"Perfect. Where do I pick you up?"

"I'll text you on Friday."

/

Misa couldn't tell L or Light about her plan, they wouldn't allow her to go along with it. Especially Light, she could hear him scold her for it. Luckily she had a shoot Friday night, she'd just have to find a way to get around Mogi.

"Misa you're back."

Light and L were in the middle of talking to a woman and man who were unfamiliar to her, they looked so out of place too.

"Hi Light." She felt guilty, she wasn't cheating on him of course, but she felt sick for doing something like this behind his back.

"Amane, I'm pleased to see you, this is Wedy and Aiber. They'll be helping us in the case."

L introduces her to the two new faces.

"It's nice to meet you." Misa waves. "I'll come back later, you all look so busy."

Light looked at her oddly, he could tell something was off. "You're apart of the case, you have every right to stay and listen."

"That's true. In fact it's best if you stay so you don't have questions later." L suggests.

"Of course."

/

After discussing the meeting with Yotsuba with L and Light, Misa began to feel more confident in her choice of going on that "date" with Higuchi, Light would be thrilled with her. It would mean this case is over and she and Light would be free to have a true relationship, not one that felt confined.

And so the night came.

"You were amazing Misa! Take care!"

"Thank you!"

Misa caught Mogi speaking to one of the film workers, from the short distance she could tell two were embarrassingly flirting, this was good for her, he was immersed in the girl's conversation, paying no mind to Misa's sneaking away.

She felt guilty for discarding the microphone from her jacket as she took it off and placed it on her chair, after the promise she'd never do something like this she bit her lip, even if L were watching her now; which was a possibility, it'd take him time to get to her.

Flipping off the tiny device she tucked it in Mogi's coat that was hanging from the chair, grabbing her purse she watches her security guard completely dismiss her behavior. It was almost too easy.

Misa left through the park that they filmed in, leaving between the small trail of trees. She texts Higuchi to pick her up by the shoe shop nearby. It didn't take long for him to reply since he was already in the area it took him only minutes to reach the destination.

She made her way safely to the front of the shop in time for a very nice and extravagant red car to pull up, she rolled her eyes, of course he'd own a car like that. It was time for her to put up her best face.

"Hi! Wow, you're car is so nice. I love it." Misa pokes her head in when he rolls the window down.

"You like it? I can buy you one if you want."

He unlocks the door inviting her in, taking in her skin tight, deep red mini dress with thin straps and matching pumps. He smirked at how the material slid up her thighs as she got in. He could only imagine how she looked underneath.

"You look..amazing…I love the red."

Misa hid the disgust in her face with a sweet smile.

"You do? I was doing a photo shoot for a new fashion line. I'm glad you enjoy it."

She explains, feeling his eyes rack over her with lust, she could hear his breathing intensify, she needed to keep calm; this man was Kira and all he needed to do was write her name and this would be over.

The blonde girl moves her gaze to the rear view mirror, Rem caught her sad glance, she really didn't like or understand why Misa was doing this.

"So, where do you want to go?"

He asks, starting up the vehicle.

"I'm not hungry actually…Surprise me."

Higuchi let out a rumbling chuckle as he drove off. "I can take you anywhere you want, are you sure?"

"Yes."

She glances at him narrowing her fiery blue eyes, a smile on her lips. "Just keep driving."

"So you're giving me orders?" He looks at her quickly, his brows furrowing.

"Yes and you'd better listen." She lets out a halfhearted sigh, looking at the shinigami once more in the mirror.

"I like where this is going…what will you do if I don't listen?" He puckers his lips out in a grotesque manner, causing Misa to almost give way in her façade.

"Well, I'll kill you."

The silence cut in harshly like a knife against skin, even the air around them weighed heavy after she spoke nonchalantly, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her index finger.

"You'll…kill me?" He grins, letting out a roaring laugh.

"I'm not laughing. I will kill you."

She folds her arms, pouting at him, watching him become nervous with excitement.

"Really? How will you do that?" He shoots her another glance.

"I can't say. Kira doesn't share that information."

Rem gasped, she couldn't help it she didn't care if Higuchi noticed it or not. What the hell was she doing?

"You're…Kira?" Higuchi held the laugh in his throat.

"I'm the second." She goes on. "Why?"

Higuchi clutches the steering wheel in his hands, he stopped at a stop light. He turns to her slowly.

"Because, I'm Kira." He felt the sweat arise on the skin of his face, the young blonde dropped her jaw her eyes were wide.

"What?" He stares at her, his heart beating fast.

"That's amazing! Really?" She exclaims, she leaned in next to him.

"Show me." She whispers, making sure she looked impeccable to him, she could tell he was weak for her; it disgusted her to no end, but benefited her greatly. He was so easy to crack.

"W-what? I can't. You said so yourself."

"Hm? Well, if we're both Kira then I don't see why you can't show me." She pouts again, giving him sad eyes.

"I'll show you if you show me. Ladies first." He swallows the lump in his throat.

"Fine." She pulls back. "Pull over."

"What? We can't go to my place?" He croaks.

"Why would we go there?" Misa shakes her head.

"Because, that's where I can show you." He explains, gritting his teeth.

"Hm…I don't know…" she glances at him, she really didn't want to go to his house.

"Fine, I'll show you how I kill right here. But you can't look." She grumbles.

"Then how will I know you killed someone?" He pulls over next to an alleyway.

"Tell me who to kill and I'll do it. They have to be bad. I don't kill innocent people."

She demands, her eyes piercing into his.

"Uh…okay." He turns around to grab his laptop, immediately pulling up a business man whose been accused of treating his employees poorly, not paying them enough and embezzling money, he even had a history of sexual assault charges, but since he had tons of money he always paid his way out. He was scum.

"Alright. I'll kill him. Turn around."

Misa shoots Rem a glance quickly as he turns away, tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

Rem took out her notebook, immediately writing the man's name down as Misa turns to the window with a pen from her purse pretending to write.

"All done!" Misa turns around again, a giddy smile on her face.

Higuchi pulls out his phone to call the man, a unfamiliar voice answers telling him that there's been an emergency that the man he'd called just had a heart attack.

He looks at the mischievous blonde beside him who smiled wickedly. She was real.

"You killed him.."

"I did. Now tell me, how do you kill?"

Misa places the pen in her purse, rummaging through it to press the record button on her phone as he described how all he needed was a face and name and that he's killed many people, naming off a few fellow coworkers even. Misa smirked, just as planned.

Higuchi dropped Misa off back at the shoe shop, forcing her to keep quiet about their conversation.

"I won't say a word. Thank you for spending time with me." She blows him a kiss as she steps from the car, watching him blast off.

"It's over for you, Higuchi." Misa whispers as she pulls out her phone to call Mogi.

"Oh my god! Misa! I was just about to call Ryuzaki back. Where the hell are you!"

Misa clears her throat and giggles. "There was a sale at the shoe store and I had to go in and look. You were so busy talking to that girl that you didn't notice when I asked you, so I left."

"Ugh, stay there."

On the drive back Misa was excited, she had successfully caught Kira! She could only imagine the joy in Light's face.

"Misa! Where did you go?" Light closed the phone in his hand, as he watched her trail in slowly, his face was visibly red with anger.

There was no time for lies, she knew lying to him or L was never a good idea, the truth came out eventually.

"I went on a date."

This caused everyone in the room to stare at the two, L turned around to look at her.

"You what?" Light walks closer to her, not caring if it meant L had to follow behind him.

"Yes…but it was for the case. Listen."

She holds up her cellphone, pressing play, she watched his expression, this wasn't how she imagined.

"Misa…" he takes her phone listening to the man confess to the murders.

"I can't believe you did this." L hops from his chair, bewildered by the fact that Misa actually caught Kira. Out of all of them, he didn't suspect it to end this way.

"How did you get him to confess?" Light hands her the phone back.

Again, she had to tell the truth.

"I had to lie and convince him I was the second Kira."

Light's eyes widened for moment before he narrowed them again. "Misa, you're an idiot! Why would you do that? Slandering your name like that? What if he was recording you also? What's wrong with you!"

Each word he spoke made her feel smaller and smaller by the second, this was not how he was supposed to react. She took a step back as he yelled at her.

"I can't believe you!" He turns from her, the entire room was silent.

"I disagree. While I don't think your approach was smart, you did give us the confirmation that Higuchi is Kira. In fact, I was just ordering Wedy to tap his cars and home. You've done a great job. All we need to do is catch him in the act of killing, so that we can properly detain him."

L cuts in, taking a seat in his chair.

Misa nodded to him, she didn't want to cry, not in front of everyone like this.

"I'm going to my room now." Misa caught Light's glance as she stomped off, tears running down her cheeks.

"You didn't need to be that harsh on her." L says as Light sits down, he sighed and looked at the man beside him. "I don't care what you say. What she did was stupid, she could've gotten herself killed."

"Like I said, we're all risking our lives. You can't protect her life if she's willing to put it on the line for the case."

"Yeah, I knew you'd say something like that."

Light began to wonder if he'd come off too strong, he just hated how she went behind is back and put herself in such danger, all to make him happy…

L began to conduct a few plans on how to get Higuchi to reveal his killing mechanisms, Light was more than willing to help and go over ideas with Aiber and Wedy, but in the back of his mind. It was her, the girl who'd risk her life only if it meant he'd be happy in the end.

When the day came to an end, he was left staring at the screen of his laptop, spacing off frequently, each time finding it harder to get back on track. He rubs his eyes with his hands, taking a sip of the now freezing coffee which caused a terrible taste in his mouth.

He had to go see her.

L was busy typing and replying to emails, tossing wrappers of candy bars to the side of his laptop, he noticed Light's pleading glance. He didn't even need to say a word.

"One hour and that's it." He mumbles, not looking away from the screen.

/

Light stood at the door, contemplating whether he should knock or enter, he wasn't sure if she'd be happy to see him or not. But he needed to see her whether she wanted to see him or not.

He decided to knock due to the fact that he really didn't want to barge in there uninvited.

It only took one knock before the door cracked open, a tiny voice on the other side called out to him.

"Did Ryuzaki send you up?" He could tell she'd been crying.

"No, Misa…I told him I wanted to see you. Can I come in?" He asks kindly, relieved when the door opens all the way, revealing her red and puffy eyes, her lipstick had stained her mouth making them look swollen, he stepped inside, locking the door behind him swiftly.

"I'm sorry Misa, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was worried when I found out you ran out on Mogi and was gone for thirty minutes..but you did help us greatly and I have to give you credit where it's due."

He says rather fast, his eyes shut and arms folded. He had little time here and was not going to beat around the bush. He couldn't stand knowing she's been crying alone over what he said.

Misa stared at him, it was odd seeing her in an oversized T shirt and socks, so unlike her racy style. He knew she didn't suspect he'd come see her.

"Light..I only did it so I could be of help to you."

Her voice was so small he could barely understand the words she formed. His arms fell to his side as he inched toward her, taking her face in his hands he leans in for a kiss, taking her breath away in an instance.

Misa closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to press her lips against his, she could feel the smile on his mouth when she did this; he held her waist, his touch was so unfamiliar to her, even just having his hands on her skin sent her nerves soaring.

She pulled away slowly, their breaths were heavy, eyes boring into each other's, he kisses her again, her lips were so soft he couldn't keep himself from kissing her again.

Light ached to touch her more, of course he couldn't, he wasn't going to do anything that was going to be on tape for L to analyze; but that didn't stop his mind from wandering and the urges from tugging at his moralistic demeanor, taunting him.

"What's going to happen now?"

She says, looking up at him.

"We're planning on how to catch him. Then it'll be over."


	7. Beginning

**A/N: Probably my favorite chapter I've written so far. I had a hard time stopping from writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! I'm happy to see we've got tons & tons of viewers! If you enjoy the story so far pls leave a review & follow to get notified of new chapters!**

It was over before she knew it.

Light and L had caught Higuchi in the act, after an attempt to put Matsuda out as a "prop" for the plan.

Higuchi was detained immediately. Strangely, he had a heart attack short after, it was Rem, she'd killed him before he could express his tactics and even went as far as to seize the notebook before anyone else had the chance, she couldn't have Light going back on his word. This left the task force at square one, except it seemed Kira was gone. The killings were over, but since no one understood just how he killed, they had to keep an eye out.

On the bright side, after three months of no kills or news on Kira, Misa and Light were free. It almost seemed like a sick dream.

"Bye Misa-Misa…I'll miss you so much! I'll text you!"

Matsuda whined as Misa strolled her luggage to the entrance of the building with Light who was eager to get home and see his mother and sister, he never thought he'd miss his bed the way he did.

"Oh Matsu.." she plopped the heavy bags down and ran to him and Mogi, hugging them both. "Thank you both for being so kind to me…especially you Mochi…" Misa teared up as she pecked the stocky man on the cheek, he perked up and placed a hand over the spot she kissed.

"Wha! No fair." Matsuda glared at Mogi crossing his arms, Aizawa groaned. "Cmon you guys, Get over it."

L shuffled over to Light with a weak smile.

"I always imagined saying goodbye to you through prison bars." He admits, raising his thumb to his lips, Light wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Uh…a simple goodbye would suffice, Ryuzaki."

L nodded, another smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'll miss you, Light Yagami. You've taught me many things. I hope to see you often."

Light surprisingly felt a sense of sadness rush over him, he hadn't realized just how close he'd gotten to the shaggy haired man, he pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"Don't be upset. I'll still be working with you, we still need to find out how he kills.."

"That's true." L shoves his hands into his pockets, his eyes straining against the bright sunlight beaming through the glass of the doors behind the brunette.

"Ryuzaki!" The sound of Misa's heels clanked quickly in his direction and before he could prepare himself he was twisted in Misa's tight hug. He held a breath as the young girl hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this..but I'll miss you! Promise me you'll come see me."

Light was wide eyed, he never thought he'd see a sight where Misa was clinging onto L like that, she never ceased to surprise him.

"Uh…I can see. I'm still L, I can't go around showing my face." He felt a sense of relief as she let go of his waist, she looked up at him with sad eyes. Now he knew how Light felt.

"What… Well can you try?"

"I will." L smiled as she returned to her bags, pulling them closer to he entrance, waiting for Light so that they can leave.

Light stood in front of him and without a word he hugged him, this was the first time he'd touched L in a kind way versus the usual punch in the face. This caught the detective off guard completely.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He murmurs as he pulls away, grabbing his duffel bag, he waved at L once more before returning to Misa's side, opening the door for her to leave.

This was a bittersweet for L, but deep down, he felt regret for releasing the two.

/

"Dad? You're driving us?" Light opens the door to the limousine, shocked to see his father's face in the rear view.

"Yes, I'll take Misa home and then you, Light. I've notified your mother and Sayu of your return."

Soichiro says with an ear to ear grin, he was excited that Light was finally released and that Kira had been caught, for now.

"I bet they'll be happy to see you." Misa smiles as Light sits beside her, he returns the gesture; that strange awkwardness from before returned. He could now have a relationship with Misa, unfiltered and no cameras.

"I'm sure. They'll probably throw me a party."

"That must be nice." Misa says sweetly with a bitter undertone, it dawned on him, Misa had no one to go home too, that made him feel both lucky and sad...

"Misa, how about later on you come over for dinner. I'm sure Sayu will be excited to see you."

His father let out a cough, glaring at the two in the mirror, he still wasn't on the boat about Light and Misa being together.

"I'd love too!" Misa clapped and kicked her legs up, her bright eyes met his. "What should I wear?"

"Uh..something casual. It's just my family."

He didn't exactly want to tell her not to dress as if she were about to preform as an dominatrix, he knew his mother wouldn't agree with her clothing choices, though he liked it, only when she chose the right time to dress that way. Which wasn't often.

/

"You're still seeing Misa! What!"

Sayu gasped as Light announced the blonde's arrival, he rolled his eyes and sat at his couch, he felt so strange being home now, but after a long hot shower and a nap and countless questions from his mother he had a moment of peace to think.

"Yes. Almost a year now."

"Woah…that's insane. I can't wait to see her!" Sayu plops next to Light with a large smile on her face.

" I've missed you so much while you were on that trip abroad. How did you and Misa keep up with the relationship? Also, did you hear that she was in a car accident? They said a mysterious boy saved her! I was so glad to hear that she was okay!"

Light sighs, slightly shocked that she knew about the accident, of course if Misa was involved it'd be all over the news…

Before he could answer, a knock interrupted them, Light stood and straightened his white button up shirt, a smile ran over his face as he thought of Misa, he already missed her.

And just as he thought, she was wearing something racy, more tame than usual, nonetheless he was excited to see her beaming face.

"Hi Light!" She steps in, Sayu darts to the front door squealing. "Misa! Wow, you look so pretty! I love pink on you!" She gapes at the model as she strides in, taking her cream colored heels off.

"Thanks Sayu! You've grown a lot since I last saw you!"

Light enjoyed this, he was glad his sister enjoyed Misa almost as much as he did.

"Hello." Sachiko quietly waves, a smile on her face. "Dinner is almost done."

"Oh, Mrs. Yagami." Misa bows. "Thank you for having me."

"Of course. I'll make some tea."

Light watched his mother return to the kitchen, he turned to Misa as she finished talking to his sister.

"Do you want to go to my room so we can talk privately?"

He asks, Misa's face turns a soft shade of pink as she nods.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you, Light."

Sayu calls from the couch, laughing. Light ignores her and leads the blonde to his room, he can't remember the last time he and Misa were ever alone or in his room for that matter…

He closes the door and locks it, he watched her take a seat on the end of his bed silently.

"How does it feel now that you're not being watched all of the time?" He jokes.

"It's strange, I still feel like I have eyes on me." She says. "But I have to admit, it's a little lonely now. I live in such a small apartment. It was sweet though, I had a whole bunch of fan mail waiting for me…" she giggles, he'd almost forgotten how famous she was getting.

"Hey Light, now that Kira has been caught…when will we go on our special date?"

Light raised a brow, it was like her to mention that so soon…he wasn't sure, he's apart of the task force now so he didn't have college anymore unless he truly wanted to go back, which he didn't; working for L would grant him enough power and money for a lifetime…

"When are you free next?"

"Next Saturday! Tomorrow I have an interview with a company, they want me to be the spokesperson for their new makeup line…and then I have to go to a venue to book dates! They want me to sing at their nightclub to boost customers!"

She spilled her words out so fast that Light barely had the time to understand them, he took a seat in his chair, resting his elbow on his desktop.

"You're so busy, are you sure you have time for me?"

He chuckles as she becomes heated with anger.

"What! I'm never too busy for you!" She puffs out her cheeks, glaring at him.

"I see, well..what would you like to do?"

"I want to be surprised." She folds her arms and smiles at him with narrowed eyes, she was so sassy at times, well, all of the time.

"Alright. I'll think of something."

"Perfect."

He kept feeling this strange déjà vu about having her here, of course he can remember kissing her but he can't remember why or how it all lead to that point. All he can muster is that Misa saw him that day in Aoyama and fell head over heels for him, it bugged him that he didn't know how it occurred or why he kissed her in the first place, it wasn't like him to use a woman, he must've had a good reason.

"How do you feel? Not having Ryuzaki chained to you now?"

This snapped him back in the moment and he sighed, it was strange he could still feel the weight of the cuff on his wrist.

"It's different. But I'm glad I can move and do things freely without having to ask him."

The sound of the doorknob twisting and locking startled them, followed by a loud voice.

"Dinners ready! Why is the door locked? Are you guys doing something in there?" Sayu giggles.

"We'll be down in a second!" Light calls as he stands, shaking his head slowly. Nothing's changed.

/

The night was over and it was getting rather late, after walking Misa back to the bus stop and giving her one final kiss before she went on home, he realized something; that shinigami, creature, whatever his dream conjured that night, was right, he really did love her, but he hated to see her leave; he couldn't believe it almost, that he'd fallen in love with her so fast and so strong, after promising himself he wouldn't. Love truly was unexpected.

"Hey Light, when are you going to get serious with Misa?"

Sayu questions as Light enters his living room he pauses, almost as if she were reading his mind, an audible gasp came from his mother who heard the question, halting her from cleaning the kitchen, she poked her head out from the archway and scolded her daughter.

"Sayu, Light doesn't have to answer that!"

"Actually, I was thinking her and I should move in together."

"…What?" His mother dropped the mop from her hands, raising them to her mouth.

"Ah! Yay!" Sayu jolted up from her lounging position, peeking at him from behind the couch, a giddy smile on her face.

"Don't say anything to her or anyone especially dad, I'll look at a few places tonight. I'll surprise her next Saturday."

"So soon?" His mother's voice was tiny, he had a feeling she was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he was almost nineteen now and had every right to move away, but still, she was upset.

"We have been together for almost a year, Mom. I'm an adult now…but don't worry, I'll come visit."

He assures her, this makes her smile. "I understand Light, do what you think is right."

"Thank you."

He makes it back to his room, Misa was right, it was a little lonely without the constant presence of L, maybe that was why he was so eager to move in with her…that and he felt he needed change, he was apart of L's group and he needed to be more professional living with his parents and sister didn't fit that image in his mind, he loved them dearly but he wanted to grow and have his own space.

Immediately he clicked his computer back on, he felt a rush of excitement as he began his search for a perfect place for the two. He knew Misa liked living in the city, that'd be a bit more expensive, but he didn't mind. She was truly going to be surprised on Saturday.

/

The special day came as Light made his way down to task force early in the morning, his father had given him his old car which was pretty new in general, he was happy with it.

"Woah Light that car is so cool!"

Matsuda had just arrived as well, Light couldn't avoid him, it'd be rude to do so, he was his coworker after all.

"Thanks, my dad gave it to me as a present."

"I wish I had your dad!" Matsuda muses as they enter the building.

"Light, how are you?"

L greets him as he strides in. "You look nicer than usual, what's the occasion?"

Light took a seat in one of the chairs by the computers, ignoring L's strange compliment.

"I'm seeing Misa later on today."

L sips on his coffee, his gaze wandering in Light's direction.

"So you're serious about her?"

This caught Light off guard, he furrowed a brow and turned to L with a confused expression.

"It's getting there, in fact we're looking at a place not far from here, it's a two bedroom apartment."

Matsuda set a cup of coffee in front of Light, it was a kind gesture even if he didn't ask him.

"Really? That's so amazing! Congratulations Light."

He patted his shoulder strongly, Light peered up at him through his bangs. "Yeah, thank you."

"Don't you think that's a bit fast?"

L drops a sugar cube into his coffee, curious as to why he wanted to move in so fast with Misa, it seemed rushed and suspicious in his mind.

"No. We've been together for almost a year. What? are you a bit jealous?"

Jealous? L stared at the piece of strawberry shortcake for a moment…was he jealous? He'd never felt that way before, he never cared much about Light and Misa being together romantically, he didn't want either of them in that fashion.

"..No, I'm just asking. I'm happy for you two, I'm sure Misa will be thrilled."

Light smirked thinking about the girl and her reaction, he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, I'm surprising her with the news. I made the appointment today and I'm planning on taking her with me and asking her to move in together."

"You're certain she'll say yes?" L liked to toy with Light's boastfulness.

"Ryuzaki cmon you know she'll be jumping with joy!"

Matsuda cuts in again, L and Light wondered when the rest of the members would get there…

/

As Light made his way to Misa's apartment with the quite handy built in gps in the car, he stopped by a floral shop to pick up roses, he felt bad for taking the credit for the first bouquet, at least now he can truly give them to her without a guilty conscious.

He was waiting at a red light, a car beside him pulled up, it was a familiar face that he hadn't seen in awhile. Kiyomi Takada. He tried to look away and act as if he hadn't seen her. Too late.

She immediately recognized him and waved, not wanting to be rude he did the same, he felt a bit embarrassed; he remembered back in his college days that they had went on a few dates and he'd actually liked her then, she was smart and had a pretty face that everyone wanted. But that was all before Misa came around; and now no one can measure up to her beauty or charm.

She kept looking at him though he ignored it, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he counted down to the green light.

Finally it changed and he sped off fast.

"Ah! Light, you got a car!" Misa squeaked, she was dressed beautifully in one of her many dresses that always seemed a bit to short for her long legs, the color resembled pearls and the material shined in the sunlight as she got into the passenger side, Light wasted no time in getting the flowers from the back and handing them to her.

"Oh my gosh, you got me roses!" She squealed and leaned in to kiss his cheek, he smiled at her joyful face.

"You smell nice." He takes in her perfume, it was new, much more mature than the sweet one.

"Oh, thank you! So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He says as he starts up the vehicle.

"This car looks so expensive.."

"It was my dad's." he explains, a bit nervous now taking her to the renting appointment, it was L's sly comment that bugged him.

Misa went on about her week and how tiring it was, it sure sounded that way to him, he was glad he wasn't famous…

Soon he arrived in front of a huge apartment complex, with an underground garage, built in security, pool, hot tub, gym, anything you could imagine was included within the building itself; as well as it being in the heart of the city and close to Light's work. He hoped this would go as planned.

"Huh? What're we doing here?" Misa gaped at the huge skyscraper, turning to Light's now nervous and red face, this confused the blonde further.

"Light?"

He takes her right hand in his, a smile on his face and his red-brown eyes set on her blue ones, she held a breath.

"Misa, let's move in together."

There was a quick moment of silence before Misa shrieked with joy, startling him and his eardrums.

"Yes! Yes! I can't believe this!" Misa opened the car door and placed the bouquet in her spot barely containing her happiness.

"That went well.." he says to himself as he gets out.

"We have an appointment in a few minutes with the renter, if you like it we can move in this Wednesday that's the soonest."

"What!" She squeaks.

"How about we calm down a bit."

Light watched as a few passerby's stared at the two when Misa yelled again, she blushes and places her fingers over her mouth. "Sorry.."

"No. You're fine, you're just excited. I am too."

He takes her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Let's go inside."

As they enter a rather serious woman approaches them, she was dressed in business wear and wielded a clipboard.

"Are you here for an appointment?"

"Yes. For Light Yagami."

"Alright this way."

Misa could hardly contain herself as the woman showed them every feature of the building, it was like a dream come true, her heart almost stopped when they were shown the unit Light picked out.

It was gigantic, the master bedroom had a large window that took up the entire wall, displaying the city and the now beautiful sunset, the bathroom was breathtaking and the kitchen seemed to be straight out of a magazine, this whole place seemed that way.

"I'll let you two look around. You're the only ones interested in this unit, so if you're serious about buying I'll be downstairs."

The woman says before leaving.

"What do you think?" Light braced himself for another scream.

"Light…it's amazing. How do you have the money for this? This is one of the most expensive apartments in this side of town."

"My parents make good money, more than we like to say..also, I work for Ryuzaki now and because of that I got all of the money that I've worked for since being there, which was quite a bit added with what I've been saving since I was sixteen."

"Wait, Ryuzaki paid you? What about me!"

"You'll have to talk to him about that."

Misa returned to looking around the empty place, it was perfect, everything was just perfect.

"So?" Light meets her in the second bedroom which was just as nice as the master room.

"I love it. Let's take it! I'll help pay since I'm just about done with my lease."

"You don't have too."

"I want too!" Misa clings to his arm, a bright smile on her face.

Light went straight to the woman and got into business about the unit, he told Misa she could look around and that he'd let her know when she needed to come back over, so she did just that, she grabbed a pamphlet on the security of the building, she took a seat by the entrance of the place, not noticing the large chandelier from before. This place was breathtaking.

As Misa read on and waited for Light to call her over, a woman entered the building whom Misa immediately recognized as Light's ex lover. The woman that he had been seeing before Misa.

The woman disregarded Misa as she knew nothing of her and Light's relationship yet, but as soon as she saw him she quickened her pace and headed straight toward him, Misa stood in a huff.

Light turned to Misa to call her over but was shocked to see Kiyomi standing next to him, letting the security guard know of her arrival.

She slowly turned to him with a grin.

"Hi Light, long time no see. What are you doing here?" She takes in his appearance and continues. "You look great."

Misa was not going to watch this happen.

She put on her best act not wanting to embarrass Light and walked over to his side, hugging his arm, the other woman's eyes widened when she saw this.

"Aren't you the actress, Misa Amane?"

She takes a step back as she realizes Light and her were here together.

"Yes I am." Misa smirks, watching the woman's jealously spike. "And I'm here with my boyfriend. We're renting a place here."

Light felt as if he might get killed in the middle of this, he hadn't even let a word out yet.

Kiyomi narrows her eyes and folds her arms. "That's sweet. I guess we'll be neighbors. I live on the bottom floor."

This struck a cord with Misa, her grip on Light tightened. "Well we live on the top floor. I guess we won't be bothering you then." Misa wanted so bad to punch this woman's smug face.

"Well then, I'll see you later Light."

Misa's jaw dropped as the woman left without a word.

"Let's ignore her, she lives on the bottom floor, we won't even see her half the time. Don't worry, she was always too into herself."

Light assures Misa who looked as if she were about to run after her and strangle her to death.

"Okay.." Misa mumbles as Light returns to the woman who was enjoying the dramatic scene herself.

"Alright, well, we'll see you two on Wednesday, no one lives there so it's really up to you to when you want to move in."

"Wednesday is perfect." Light smiles as he was handed the papers.

"Alright Misa, lets go."

Light hid his stress well, if he had known Kiyomi was living here he'd look into a new place, he didn't need another stressor in his life, he had enough with L around.

"Are you alright?" He asks as they get into the car.

"Yeah. It's just…I get so jealous over other women."

"Don't worry. I have eyes for you only." He says, knowing it didn't really help how she felt.

"I have another surprise for you."

He catches a smile on her face, causing him to do the same. He starts the car up once more.

"What is it?"

"I figured we needed some alone time, so I got us a hotel room to celebrate everything that we've accomplished."


	8. Happy

**A/N: This chapter contains lots of smut. You've been warned. Also, thanks for the reviews & views! Pls review on your way out. It makes my day & it takes only a moment to do! Enjoy!**

"It's just strange to me that he had a heart attack right before he was arrested. Leads me to believe that the second Kira is in hiding and that they knew he'd be detained and did not want to be outed."

L explains, listening to the unison of groans behind him.

"So you think Kira will strike again?"

Soichiro questions, slamming his hand on the table.

"Yes, but my question is when? And how will we be prepared.."

/

"Oh my gosh a hotel room! That's even better than a fancy dinner!" She claps. "What do you have planned for us there?" She side eyes him, her tone of voice lowered into a playful one.

"I don't know, I guess whatever happens, happens."

He hadn't exactly planned to do anything sexual, of course it's a hotel room and that is something that almost comes along with it; he just wanted to spend time with her, he was taking time off from work and home to be with her and he didn't want to just settle for a restaurant and a kiss goodnight.

"Hm, well I'm excited!"

Misa leans in to kiss him on the cheek again, he kept his eye on the road, even though Kira's reign is supposedly over, a part of him felt that this was just the beginning.

They arrived at the hotel, it was a nice one as expected, one that Misa had never been to before.

"This is like a dream come true!" Misa clung to Light's arm again, beaming up to him as they walked down the street to the large hotel.

"I'm glad you're happy, Misa."

They walked into the building together and straight to the desk to check in.

"What room did you get?" She asks as Light presses the button on the elevator. "It's nothing super fancy, since all of the couple rooms were booked."

"Oh, that's okay! I just want to spend time with you!"

She giggles as she enters the elevator, he follows behind she truly looked amazing in anything she wore.

"So when should we announce to everyone about us moving in?"

"I've already told Ryuzaki and Matsuda, I'm sure he's already told my dad, which is my fault. I forgot to tell them to keep it a secret.." Light explains, pushing the button for the fourth floor.

"Oh stupid Matsu…" she grumbles. "What does Ryuzaki have to say about it?"

"I think he was a bit jealous." Light chuckles, Misa snickers and raises a brow in a victorious manner.

"I always knew he was jealous of us!"

"Yeah.."

The door opens and alas their night of adventures ensue.

/

"Where's Light? I thought he'd be here all day.."

Mogi wonders out loud looking around the room.

"He's out with Misa-Misa! Man, he's so lucky…he gets to spend the night with a celebrity."

Matsuda sighs, flipping through documents.

"Are you saying you'd rather be somewhere else fooling around over fighting crime?" Soichiro says, staring at him with a scowl.

"No! That's not what I meant."

L had to admit, he missed Light's constant presence, it had become a bit reassuring to him having someone bound to him at all times, despite it being tedious. Light was like an extension of him.

"Let's just get back to business."

"What exactly are we looking for, Ryuzaki?" Aizawa asks.

"Any strange patterns that may be suspicious. We're keeping an eye on criminals, especially ones with the death penalty."

"Okay, got it."

/

"This bed is huge!" Misa exclaims as she flops onto it, hugging the large fluffy pillows.

Light undid his jacket, placing it on the dark leather couch, it was a pretty nice room, it had nice view of the now dark sky and lit up city lights flooded with cars and people. He was glad he didn't have to fork over the extra cash for an "exclusive" room if this was one was just as nice.

He took in this view in the living room's window, wondering if Kira was still out there, he then noticed his own reflection and wondered if L was right, what if he was Kira? What if that awful dream was true? That he didn't remember any of it. He refused to believe such a silly concept: writing a person's name in a notebook and they die. That seems so childish to him. Still, it bothered him.

"Light.."

Misa called from the bedroom causing him to turn from the window and give his attention to her, he could already tell what she was getting at by the tone of her voice.

He followed her voice and trailed into the bedroom where he was shocked, pleasantly shocked, that is.

Misa had kicked off her heels and let the straps of her pearlescent dress fall down her shoulders.

She began pooling the dress around her waist slowly, her eyes never leaving his as she revealed a see through, black babydoll dress with floral lacing and pink bows, he watched silently as she discarded the dress completely and inched toward him the dress she wore framed her curves nicely, he took in a long breath when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't you want to wait?"

His voice came out soft and low, it surprised him, he knew there was no going back, at least for him.

"I've waited long enough.."

Misa whispers as she stands on the tips of her toes, pressing her glossy lips against his, he shut his eyes when she did this and accepted her offer, his own hands firmly held her waist, she pressed herself against him, letting out a small breath when he quickly moved his hands to cup her small face, he looked at her briefly before hungrily kissing at her lips again, each one with more force than the last.

"I want you."

She mumbles against his lips, clutching the fabric of his shirt in her hands, he couldn't say no to her, not like this, not when he wanted her too.

She led him to the bathroom and twisted the faucet so the shower would turn on, as they waited for it to heat up the two hungrily tore off each other's clothing, all the while their lips were still locked as they fumbled and tossed articles of clothing around the room.

Misa pulled Light into the now warm shower, letting the water hit their bodies, aiding into the heat of the moment, she pulled away to grab a body wash nearby pouring the sweet substance over her now sudsy breasts, she watched as the man before her grew even more excited as she massaged the soap into her skin, running her hands over her stomach, the bubbles mixed with water glided over her skin like silk, this aroused him further just watching her touch herself that way…

She let out an excited squeak when he quickly pushed her against the slippery tiled wall, moaning as he attacked her neck with love bites and kisses, his hands massaging her breasts, toying with the now erect nipples.

"Light…" she breathed out his name as he leans down to take a rosy bud into his mouth, biting gently on the sensitive peak, he ran his right hand over her slick body, inching closer to the area that ached for him most.

They broke away for a breath of air which was beginning to become thick with lust and heat from the hot stream of water, Misa took this opportunity to do something she'd been dying to do for awhile now…

She knelt down, completely catching Light off guard, wrapping her dainty fingers around his hard cock and pumping him slowly, he let out a low groan, gritting his teeth as she ran her tongue over his head, sliding the tip of her tongue over the slit, his moans excited her aiding in her taboo act, she knew he'd enjoy this and was pleased when he didn't stop her, slowly she began taking him into her mouth listening as he sucked in air; he was much bigger than she'd anticipated making it quite difficult for her, but she didn't mind; she loved the effect she had on him right now and she'd always imagined doing this to him.

He watched her skillfully use her mouth on him, the sight alone could bring him to his climax, he held the back of her head firmly as she moved back and forth, her mouth was so hot and wet, he didn't want to finish too early. Not yet.

"Misa.."

Her name sounded so different coming out as a moan, but she loved it, she loved how he looked down at her pleasing him in ways she knew he'd never experienced; she began to ache for him again, she trailed her own hand between her legs to suffice the aching want she had, she moaned at her own touch, quickening her pace on him.

Light knew with not only the sight but the immense pleasure she's giving him that he'd finish soon, he could feel himself inching closer and closer and he didn't want the fun to end just yet…

He halted her by firmly gripping the top of her head, she stopped and pulled away from him, looking up at him almost innocently.

"What's wrong?" She questions, her face was red and her own saliva stained her lips.

"Nothing. Come here."

He takes her hands and pulls her up to her feet, picking her up and resting her back against the tile again, he smashes his mouth against hers as he aligned himself at her core, he could feel how wet she was already.

Misa wrapped her arms around his neck again, bracing herself for impact, she bit her lower lip as he rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes rolled back as he entered her slowly; listening as she let out a delighted moan, digging her nails in his skin.

"Light!"

She cried as he thrusted into her, her mouth hung open as he pounded into her, filling her up completely, there was mild discomfort but the pleasure overshadowed it, she gasped as he hit her sweet spot almost instantly and aimed right for it.

He changed positions quickly, turning her back around so her upper body was pressed against the walling now, he reentered her again, this time he slid in rather easily, she was so tight around him; he knew this wouldn't last much longer.

He held her hips firmly as he began his rhythm again, she cried loudly, grabbing her own breast with a free hand as the other balanced herself against the slick wall, she had never been this turned on in her life, she wasn't sure if it was because it was with Light but her body felt amazing, the way he took her as his made her legs weak.

"Oh god…" she whimpers as his thrusts became erratic and fast, she knew he was close and so was she, a fire was building up in the pit of her stomach as he hit her in the right spot over and over again.

He placed kisses on her back, furrowing his brows as she tightened around his cock, her body was shaking underneath him. She balanced herself against the wall with both hands now as he pumped into her quickly, his own grip sliding over her skin, he dipped in once more to kiss behind her ear gently, his warm breath tickled her, her walls tightened again, spasming around him as he gave her his all; she let out an ear shattering cry, he's heard her many voices, but this had to be his favorite.

She whimpered as he continued until he hit his own high, he pulled out immediately, the water had gone cold now, which felt nice compared to the massive heat around them.

Misa turned herself around, pulling his face into her chest as he caught his breath, his palms rested against the tile behind her.

They stayed silent, enjoying the cooling stream of water and the warmth of each other's skin, catching their breath and regaining strength.

"I never thought our first time would be like that."

She says cheekily as she folds a towel around herself her eyes on him a he did the same, he ran a hand through his soaked hair smiling at her comment.

"…Neither did I." He agrees as he steps out of the foggy room and into the bedroom again.

"Was that your first time?" Misa asks as Light pulls his boxers on, he gave her a questionable glance.

"Was it yours?"

"Not exactly.." her cheeks turn red as she trails back on memory lane. "I lost it when I was in High School..I didn't like it very much."

"Oh..I did too. It wasn't that great either."

Misa glared at him, she had suspected he was a virgin and that she'd been his first, she hated thinking that someone else had beat her to it.

"I'm kidding." He admits, watching her red face go down, he smiles. "I've had chances to do it, and I've had encounters where I almost did…but I never took it because I was too busy with my studies and I wanted to wait for the right woman."

"You're not funny you know!"

"Hey, that's not fair. I could get jealous too. But I won't, because I know you didn't know me then."

Light throws at her, she was undeniably cute when she was jealous, cute with a hint of murderous intentions, he knew it was going to be a certain hell living with Misa and Takada in the same complex.

"Why don't you get dressed? We can go for a walk in the park, I think they're doing a light show tonight. Would you like to go?"

He tosses her a robe from the closet. Her pout sprouted into a happy grin.

"Sure! That sounds like lots of fun to me! But I'm sorta hungry…"

Light's phone goes off, it was a special ringtone signifying that his father was calling.

"Who is it?" Misa watches as Light untangles his jacket and grabs his phone from the large pocket, lowly answering her.

"It's my dad."

He holds a finger up to her as she opens her mouth to speak, shrugging to herself as she turns around and drops the towel around her ankles and wraps herself in the robe, crawling onto the soft bed, taking the menu with her to look over, listening to Light's important phone call.

"What? You found a pattern? What do you mean?"

Misa looks up from lamented menu and into the living room through the open door, she could hear Light's foot steps pacing back and forth, he was nervous.

"Another Kira? What does Ryuzaki have to say…"

Her heart sank.

"No…" she says, sitting up. This can't be happening. Not again. Listening closer she can hear him snapping his phone shut and shuffling to the doorway.

"..What is it?" She asks, afraid of the answer.

"I think my dad's being paranoid. Ryuzaki even got on the phone and said it's nothing I need to rush over to analyze…"

Light noticed the frantic expression on her face as he took a spot next to her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He pushes her blonde locks behind her right ear, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Misa?"

"I just don't want to go through that again."

She mumbles, her lower lip quivering as she sniffles.

"We're finally happy…" she goes on, holding a breath as Light pulled her into his chest, his chin resting over the top of her head. Her hair was still damp.

"Don't worry. Even if Kira keeps coming back, Justice will win, always." He pulls away to kiss her forehead, then moving so his face was inches from hers.

"I love you, Misa."

Misa's eyes widened, they twinkled with the tears in her eyes, a grin spreads her bare lips as she envelopes him in a tight hug.

"Oh, Light…I love you so much."

She pulls back and presses her lips against his hard and leans back into her sitting position.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay in? I'd rather just stay here with you if that's okay."

"Sounds like a plan."

Misa snuggles against his bare chest, she trailed her index finger over the visible muscles on his stomach, somewhere between this and Light's sudden forceful kiss, she found herself pinned down by him. Their mouths intertwining as if there was no possibility for a tomorrow, she bit her lip as he slid his right hand underneath the robe, cupping her breast again.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you."

Light kisses her neck, his lashes pricked against her sensitive skin, he pressed his growing erection against her nakedness, this excited her greatly, she arched her back, wanting him all over again. It had become a vicious cycle.

"I've always thought you were beautiful, Misa...especially when I first saw you."

He sighs as he reaches to yank the hem of his boxers down, his eyes watched her face for any foul play, it was so apparent that she wanted him that it almost seemed sad, her hands trembled as she cupped his face.

Misa felt him align his member against her entrance, she was more than willing for him, she wanted him to take her again.

A long moan falls from her as he thrusts forward, she wraps her dainty arms around his back, along with her legs around his waist, she was so slick and easy to slide into, already tightening around him, he hadn't even found a good rhythm yet and she was already on the brink of climax, he knew it had to be her love for him that caused such a rouse in her.

The way he looked down at her with heavy eyes and slick skin that was red and hot, his usual side swept bangs out of place sticking to his forehead and temple, he was so handsome on any day of the week, anytime and anywhere, but the faces he made right now was enough for the blonde girl, and the gasps, cursing of her name…

"Misa, you've got to relax or I wont last long."

He flinches as she tightens around him again, her nails dug into the skin of his back and her heels pounced against him.

"I'm sorry…I can't help it.."

She says between moans, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Is it that good?"

He chuckles breathlessly, she brings her hands to her face as she comes, a loud cry escaped her, her blue eyes were wet with tears as she came down from her high, he adjusted himself inside of her again, she was so damn wet that he could feel her spill around his cock each time he thrust within her, hiking her right leg over his shoulder he was granted better access as he pounded into her at a steady rhythm.

"Oh Light…"

She muses, as he squeezes the leg that was draped over his shoulder, he was close now, he was surprised he'd lasted this long.

He groans lowly as he rides his high, releasing her leg he pulls out, flopping onto his back, his eyes were shut as he tried to regain the ability to think properly.

"Mmm..that was nice."

Misa brushes his bangs from his heated forehead, he runs a hand over his face as he breaths in deeply.

"Definitely."

/

"You're moving in with Misa?"

Soichiro repeats as the two head out of a coffee shop, they finally decided to take a break and neither wanted the coffee that began to taste bitter from the headquarters.

"Yes, we celebrated last night at the hotel down town."

Light could hear the clenching in his father's jaw as they two took a seat outside, he wasn't going to hide his relationship from his own father, regardless of how old fashioned he was.

"I see. You rented the place?"

"Yeah, it was pretty easy, got it the same day as we looked at it. It was expensive so no one was after it aside from me at the moment at least."

"How expensive?"

"I'd rather not give you a heart attack dad, Misa and I will share the rent since she's getting rather famous now, it only makes sense that she lives in a luxurious place."

His father scoffed as he took a sip from his coffee. "I can't believe you're serious about her. What does your mother say and Sayu?"

"Actually, Sayu and Misa are out shopping today."

"I'm really out the loop aren't I? My son's moving in with his girlfriend and I'm just barely finding out.."

"Don't say that. You're busy. We both are."

Light says, placing a hand over his dad's.

"Now let's hurry, I promised Ryuzaki I'd pick something up for him from the new bakery since we're out and about."

/

"Misa this is so exciting! What are we shopping for?"

Sayu asks as she follows the blonde who flipped her sunglasses up to look at the young girl beside her.

"Well Light and I need some new furniture for our apartment…I guess we can shop for that on our own though, I won't force you through that. I've already got a new bed which is really all we needed.."

"Wait, when do you two move in again?"

"On Wednesday!" Misa squeals as she strides down the street, she stops in her tracks as she notices a face she hadn't seen in some time, halting in the busy cross walk.

Rem was hovering over a crowd of people, she noticed Misa as well, but didn't say a word as the blonde followed the shinigami's movement with wide eyes, still as a statue.

"Uh, Misa?" Sayu pokes her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry. I thought I saw someone that I knew…" Misa snaps, forcing a grin.

"Oh..anyway, wow! What do you see in my brother? I mean I know he's super smart and good looking but what else?"

Misa sighed lovingly as the image of the man she loved popped into her mind. "He's amazing, he knows just what to say to make me happy and he always treats me like a person, not an object..he's just…the best man I've ever met."

"He's sure lucky to have a star as a girlfriend! I bet men would kill to be him!"

"Oh stop it!" Misa blushes, continuing to shuffle through the herds of people, she turned around again, wondering if Rem was still there and if she'd just imagined that…

/

Light arrived home rather early, he had to finish up packing and getting everything ready to move out.

"Misa and I got our nails done today!"

Sayu exclaims as he enters the living room.

"That's nice."

He grabs a large empty box from the many that he'd left in by the TV set, he looks at his sister who sat on the couch with a magazine in her lap.

"Do you want to help me?"

"Uh sure, only if you pay me!" She tosses the flimsy book to the end of the couch.

"Nice try." He says under his breath as he hands her the empty box. She sticks her tongue out as she stands up straight with the box in hand and heads to the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready soon!"

Sachiko calls from the kitchen, hiding the tearing feeling in her heart that her eldest was leaving soon, it seemed like only yesterday they'd brought him home from the hospital…

/

"We've gotten nothing, Ryuzaki. Maybe we should just take a break for awhile. I hate to say this…but I have a family, kids who need their father…"

Aizawa begins, clicking the power button on his desktop. "I've been away for too long.."

"No one is keeping you from your family."

L says as he clicks 'send' for an E-mail, his groggy eyes meeting the visibly agitated man's.

"Go ahead. In fact, I can do this by myself. I don't need you, you're here by will. I've said this before."

He continues and pours himself another cup of coffee from the silver kettle.

"Fine." Aizawa, clenches his fists and spins around to leave.

"Wait, do you guys really want to start this again? We need each other!"

Matsuda halts the angered man from leaving, staring him in the eye.

"We need you, Aizawa."

"Thanks, but I think I need a break."

He states as he moves aside, circling Matsuda as he leaves, the elevator opens right as he was about to press the button.

"Light? Long time no see."

Aizawa steps in, Light nods to him then raises a brow.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting as far away from here as possible."

Light stepped out from the elevator without a word, he assumed that he had taken offense to one of L's crude remarks. He always thought he was a bit weak when it came to that.

"Light, how nice of you to join us. How is Amane?"

L greets him as he spins around in the chair.

"She's doing great. I believe she's at a meeting right now."

"Yes, I've noticed how famous she's gotten lately. Must make you a bit anxious."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Light questions as he takes a seat at the couch behind L.

"I'm just joking." L says in the most monotonous grumble imaginable.

"Ha-ha." Light says sarcastically. "Anyway, Tomorrow I'm moving in with Misa. I've decided I will do most of my research there as well as here at times…I have to make sure I'm keeping up with my relationship as well as the investigation."

"I understand."

"Thanks, it's big enough for us to investigate together as well. There's an upstairs lounging area. Misa knows not to bother me while I work."

L licks the tips of his fingers as he ponders on Light's gratitude.

"I'll think on it."

"Hey I'll come over and help if you want, Light."

Matsuda chimes in with a grin.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure Misa would love the company."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Enough Matsuda."

L cuts in. "Thank you, Light. I'll be sure to go over the invite."

/

"Finally! We've got our own place!"

Misa plops a large box of assorted clothing into the master bedroom's floor, a grin on her happy face.

"Yeah, feels strange doesn't it?"

Light says as he plugs in a cord for his laptop, the apartment was still in boxes but he was pleased with what they've done so far. Especially with the help of his father and Matsuda, who didn't want to leave. Light had surprisingly grown to like the guy, despite his behavior, he was genuinely kind.

"I have a few days free! I don't have any work until Saturday, that's when I have to preform again for a festival…with Hideki, he's not even a singer! I hate him."

She grumbles her last words as she sits on the ground to unload her makeup, Light crouches down next to her and grabbed a small box as well surprising her as he did so.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

He hands her a small tin full of lip products, she had so many of the same colors…

She snatches the tin and snickers. "Well, is it working?"

"Hm, I heard you two dated for awhile?"

He stands, his gaze on her still.

"Only two dates. It was a PR stunt…but he ended up taking it seriously…but that's when I met you and fell in love…"

She hops up and tackles him in a tight hug, attacking his mouth with hers, as she did this he thought about when they first met, he couldn't even remember how…he originally thought she was just a stalker in all honesty, women flocked over him constantly, so he was used to the attention he got from them, but with Misa it was much farther than that…

He snapped back from his thoughts as Misa squeezes him through his sweat pants, she licked at his lips, begging for a chance to taste him again and he'd be crazy if he didn't take that offer.

Light moved them to the undone bed, the two crashed onto it hard, all the while enveloped in the intense open mouth kiss, their tongues explored each other's, soft moans emitted from the already heated girl, Light was beginning to suspect she was a bit of a nymphomaniac with just how much she wanted him, then again, these feeling must've been pent up since she'd first met him and now they came down like waves on her.

He stood to remove his shirt, two small hands aided him in the process, in return she began to unravel the tight top from her torso, leaving her pesky bra to remove now.

The brunette took it upon himself to remove the rest of her clothing, she always wore unnecessary accessories and he didn't want to waste time, he removed her jean skirt and stockings easily now, he yanked the hem of her panties, eliciting a moan of approval as her most precious area came into view. She blushed at this, letting out a small squeak when he slowly entered his middle finger, she was already wet as he expected.

"Ohh.."

She leaned back on her elbows, her legs were shaking uncontrollably now as he began circular motions on her, her fingers wrapped around the wrist that was busy pleasing her, she squeezed it in a begging manner, she wanted him. Now.

"Not so fast."

He looks at her reddened face that was twisted in ecstasy, he wanted to try something new before giving her what she wanted most.

Her toes curled immediately when he slid his tongue between her now soaked folds to her swollen clit, he removed his hand since his wrist began to ache, this was much more exciting and hot, he pulled her by her hips so she was closer to his mouth, rolling his tongue over the sensitive bud once more she let out another whine. "That's too much.." she lifts her shaky hand to halt him, but it was no use, her body had already succumb to him.

That familiar fire arose fast within her, she had forgotten about stopping him, now she was gripping his perfect hair in fistfuls as she began grind against his tongue, she had tears of pleasure running down her cheeks and she couldn't keep her mouth shut and he enjoyed that, listening to her enjoy the pleasure he gave her left him undeniably hard.

He pulls away undoing the weak hold she had on him, his own face was red and hot, he doesn't say a word as he stands up straight quickly freeing himself and taking hold of her hips again, he knelt onto the plush bed, moving between her shaking legs.

He dips in to kiss her neck, sliding his warm tongue over her collarbone, she arched her back and he took the initiative to undo her bra, it took a couple seconds to unhook the material but it was loose in no time.

He discarded it, moving in to feel her full breasts, taking a rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, massaging the other with his left hand, with his right he reached down to take ahold of his length and began massage the head against her dripping entrance.

"Light…you're so cruel..please.."

She moans as he releases the swollen bud from his mouth, he smirks at her. "How am I being cruel?"

"Please.." she begs, bucking her hips against him.

"Please what?"

Misa glared at him, he was playing that game…

He quickened the movement, sliding the tip of his manhood between her folds, watching her eyes widened and relax each time.

"I want you!" She cries, gasping when he plunges inside of her, starting at a quick pace, holding her hips firmly as he moved within her.

She cursed when she came, he followed behind quickly, their bodies collapsed together.

They stayed this way for minutes in silence as Light laid his head on her chest, Misa rested her chin atop his head, running her fingers through the damp locks, gazing at the ceiling fan that rotated slowly, a smile crept up on her, taking in the reality that Light truly loved her and without a doubt she loved him.

He moves and disrupts her peace, he leers over her to kiss her lips again.

"You okay?"

"Mhm, I'm tired now…"

"Here."

He leans up, the air was cold now without the warmth of his skin. He hands her his shirt.

"Sleep in this. I'm going to shower."

He pulls his pants back up, watching her slowly pull on the shirt. He smiles at her before turning around to the bathroom.

Misa stands to throw the discarded clothes into the hamper in the corner and made the bed to the best of her ability, crawling into it she lay there listening to the lull of the streaming water, her eyes became heavy as she was just about to…

Light's phone goes off and Misa squeaks, her heart pounding, she grumbles as she grabs his phone. It was L.

She flips open the phone and answers with attitude.

"Hello?"

"Light?"

"No, it's Misa. He's showering."

"Ah, well I'm just calling to let you know I'm on my way."

"Wait, what? Ryuzaki it's late."

"Light said I can come whenever I like. Am I interrupting?"

"No..if Light says it's okay then it's okay."

He hangs up and Misa pouts, she'd better get the kettle going…

Light enters the room again, grabbing a new pair of sweats, curious when he sees Misa isn't in the bed. Shuffling could be heard from the kitchen and the front door opened.

"Misa?-"

Light raised a brow when he saw L perched on the couch next to Misa who handed him a cup of tea, he turned to Light and noticed his attire.

"I apologize for coming so late. I figured I should come and see the place after Matsuda went on and on about it. It's quite nice."

"Thanks Ryuzaki!" Misa stands as L hands her his cup.

"Amane I noticed you'll be preforming in the festival this weekend, congratulations."

"How sweet. Thank you, I'm excited!"

Misa walks to the kitchen area and pours a cup for Light who took a seat in the arm chair.

"I see you two must've been busy."

L refers to the shirt Misa wore and the lack there of on Light, the two exchanged glances and cleared their throats.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Light I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be in around nine."

"Drive safe. Goodnight."

"Bye! Thanks for visiting us!"

Misa sees him out and closed the door behind him.

"How cute, he missed us!"


	9. Strawberry Icing

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's a bit of a cliffhanger if you will! I couldn't resist! Anyhow, thanks so much for the recent love I've gained for this fic. Please if you are reading & enjoy leave a review or press the follow button if you enjoy! It aids in my writing! Seeing a new review or even a follow makes my heart all warm & happy! So please, don't hesitate! Also, thanks to the huge amount of views! Yay! Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you spend it loving yourself! As you deserve it! 3 **

The morning rolled around quite fast, the alarm sounded interrupting the young man's slumber, he mentally prepared himself for the day as he opened his groggy eyes, the sight of the beautiful blonde beside him warmed his heart, she snuggled the blanket against her cheek as she stirred at the quaking noise.

He shuts it off, not wanting to wake her. Sitting up he stretches his arms and dangles his legs over the side of the now messy bed. The feeling of familiar hands stroked the curve of his back, he turns to look over his shoulder at the tired eyed girl.

"Good morning…" she whispers, her girlish voice was soft and scratchy. "Morning.." he twists his torso around to lean in for a kiss.

"I'm going to shower, go ahead and go back to sleep."

He mumbles against her lips, she pulls away and rests her head against the pillow again.

"Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you."

He stands and heads straight to the bathroom, Misa watches him and smirks as he closes the door and locks it, jumping up she quickly gets coffee going, along with toast and a grape fruit, she knew how serious Light took his health, that and she knew he wasn't much of a breakfast person, she can remember L shoving sweets in his face and Light denying it with annoyance, going on about how it's too early for dessert; the blonde smiles to herself when she thinks of the rather fond memory.

She waited for the coffee, getting a mug out carefully, enjoying the sound of her lover in the shower, her heart was so full of love and joy, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

The water stops and not too long after he emerges from the steamy bathroom clad in a beige towel wrapped around his waist, his hair rather damp, trickles of water sprinkled over the muscles of his torso, he was perplexed when he found Misa had gotten up, he expected she'd be in the kitchen again so that's where he headed.

"You didn't have to do this."

He says as he strides to the closet by the boxes that stacked up by the front door. He picks out a fitted long sleeve shirt with dark wash jeans. He could feel the eyes of his girlfriend on him, he was still weak from the previous day's "work", still he smirks.

"I want too. When do you go in? It's only seven-thirty." She says lowly, taking her eyes off of him to pour the hot coffee into the tall mug, placing it nicely next to the plate she had set at the small dining table.

"Nine. Or nine-thirty."

He says as he returns to the bedroom, Misa trails in behind him with a chipper tone. "Your toast is gonna get cold."

"Misa, go ahead and get ready, I have to make some calls and print some papers."

Light gives her a stern look as he buttons his jeans, she puffs out her bottom lip and furrows her thin brows peering up at him through her blonde bangs.

"Thank you, Misa."

He kisses her cheek and passes her, she turned to stop him for a kiss but he was to immersed in his dutiful schedule to notice, she did need to shower and get dressed and make a grocery list…

/

Once Light had left, she cleaned up the kitchen and threw some laundry in, unboxing some of their belongings and finally getting around to the list of food items they needed, all she needed to do was get ready and head out, it was times like these where she missed having Mogi around…of course she had another manager now, but not one as close to her and as obedient as him.

She settled for a corset like top, with a brown cropped leather jacket the same color as her high waisted, flared out jeans and of course, heels.

Misa skipped putting her hair in the usual style she went with and left it down, running some peachy gloss with a hint of glitter over her lips, she was set to head out.

As she got to the lobby she ran into a shocking sight:

Hideki and Kiyomi were entering the building together, it looked like he had just been stopped by a group of teenage girls as there was a small crowd of them watching him through the glass doors.

Once he saw Misa, he smiled uncontrollably and waved, Kiyomi noticed and scowled at him as Misa neared the entrance.

"Misa? What are you doing?"

He ignores the black haired girl's warning glances. Misa sighs and raises a brow at him.

"I'm leaving my apartment to go get some groceries."

"You live here?"

"Yup! With my boyfriend."

His smile faded and Kiyomi acted as if this wasn't effecting her in the slightest, though the blonde girl knew she was holding back fire behind her still gaze.

"Ah, well I'm here with Kiyomi Takada, she's working to become a spokeswoman for NHN."

"Oh, we know each other."

Kiyomi glares at the shorter woman who snickers.

"Yeah we do. Congrats, I guess they let anyone in these days."

Misa says as she narrows her blue eyes, Kiyomi smirks and fakes a laugh. "You're funny, I bet that degrading eighteen magazine loves your humor."

She felt the urge to smack her across the face, in fact, her hand was itching to do so…But she couldn't embarrass Light like this.

"Oh, they do and so does my boyfriend, one of the many things he loves about me. Anyway, carry on you two…see you this weekend Ryuga! You'd better be practicing your lines!"

Misa chirps as she slides open the door, watching as the two stared blankly back at her, Hideki nods and as the blonde heads out he took in her fit, staring a bit too long.

"Are you serious?" She stares up at the man who snapped and blushed. "Sorry."

/

Light had become stressed, there was no sign of suspicious killing patterns, but he and the rest of the group couldn't just drop Kira, not like this, not without an explanation.

He yawns as he checks his watch, 4:56pm, he was going to head home around 7pm and continue his research there, that is if Misa allows it, he knew she'd be at the door waiting in some slinky dress that showed off her body just right, making any man weak in the knees and he wasn't an exception to it.

L was toying with his food, the usual, in fact he didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Ryuzaki, what's on your mind?"

L perks up from the display of treats. "Hm? Not much to be honest, I'm tired."

"I was gonna head home at seven, is that alright?"

"That's fine with me."

"You can come over if you'd like."

"Thank you for the offer. I'll think it over."

Light reverts his attention back to the bright screen, scrolling through inmates and their crimes, he wasn't sure why he was spending so much time on this; reading some of these crimes made him sick: Rape, Pedophilia, Domestic Violence, Murder and that was just the tip of the iceberg..he skimmed over the faces of these monsters, most were men, very few were women, nonetheless he wanted them dead. A slow death. His fantasy of murder halted quickly.

"Hey look! It's Misa-Misa's commercial!"

Matsuda snatches the remote from L's side and pumps up the volume, he was giddy with excitement as a scene plays out, it was Misa's new movie she just landed, she was playing as a spy who falls in love with the enemy and has to choose between love and justice. It was almost an ironic part for her to play.

Though everyone was annoyed by Matsuda's frantic shout the team still turned to look at the commercial, they had been sitting for hours reading up on cases and searching for a possible Kira, it was nice to enjoy a few seconds of peace and they all wanted to support the girl, she had come pretty far.

"She looks so different with black hair, what do you think Light?"

Matsuda asks as the scene ends, a scene where Misa "kisses" the enemy. She had to wear a black wig for the movie, she wasn't going to dye her hair.

"She's still the same to me."

/

"Light! You're home!"

Misa squeaks as she hears the front door open, she jumps from the bed to meet him by the door, he kicks off his shoes nicely and before he could process another breath he was tackled by the blonde girl.

"I've missed you!"

She squeezes him, though tiny, her hugs were suffocating.

"I missed you too." He says lowly, sighing as she releases him. "How was your day?" She asks.

"It was long…what about you? I see you've unpacked some things."

"I sure did! I even went grocery shopping! I think I want to throw a housewarming party, what do you think?"

Light places his jacket on the rack next to the door and thinks for a moment. "Yeah, that's not a bad idea."

"Yay!" She claps. "I'll start planning right away!"

Light smiles at her bubbling attitude, he closes in to kiss her briefly.

"I'm going to shower."

"Okay, what do you want for dinner?"

He shrugs as he enters the bedroom, her gaze still on him.

"Whatever's easiest."

She stands there as he closes the door to the bathroom, wondering if something had happened at work…or maybe he came into contact with one of those notebooks that Rem warned her about. No, Light wouldn't lie about that, especially if they were working together beforehand. Right?

"Something easy…" she says to herself as she opens the fridge.

/

"You did a great job, Misa."

Light collects her plate along with his and places them in the sink, turning the faucet on.

"I can do the dishes!" She interjects, standing from the table quickly.

"No, it's fine."

"Light?"

"Hm?"

"Have you found any leads?"

"We haven't. If we did I'd tell you."

Misa pushed her chair back in silently, he had to be stressed, ever since he'd gotten back to work he began acting different. He was working with the police now, so of course that'd take a toll on his health.

Light noticed her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She didn't want to make it worse for him. "I'm just thinking about the festival this weekend."

He knew she was lying. "I see, are you nervous?"

"A little, I haven't performed for such a big platform before.."

Light returns to the table, an optimistic smile on his face. "You'll do great. I saw your commercial today for that new film. You look great with black hair." He tugs at a piece of honey blonde hair that laid over her collarbone.

"What? Should I dye it then?" Misa gasps.

"I love your blonde hair. I'm just teasing, you'd like good with any color." He calms her down with a chuckle, she glares and pouts. "I'm going to head down to the gym before it closes, I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay, I'll be waiting!"

/

Light enters the large machine area, there were maybe a small handful of men working out, they all immediately noticed him and watched as he skimmed his options, he decided to go for the tricep machine, ignoring the pity stares he got along with the few whispers.

Again, everyone's attention was drawn to another person and of all people it had to be her.

Kiyomi stood in the machine area as well, her gaze falling into Light's agitated one, she wore a simple sports bra purposely pushing up her already large assets, along with tight workout shorts, all the color of black, with silver trimming.

"Hi Light."

He stops and looks up at her, a sly grin on her face.

"Do you want to use this?" He asks, praying Misa doesn't trail down here to check on him. He can only imagine.

"No, I'll use the one beside you." She walks gracefully to his side and sits in the machine, her grin widened. "We didn't get a chance to talk much, with your…girlfriend's interruption."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you left me hanging for a year. Then I find out you're dating some actress. I don't find that fair..how did you even meet her?"

Light couldn't tell her even if he wanted too, he couldn't even remember. "I met her at a club one night about a year ago, I went with some friends from the college and she was there…it clicked."

Kiyomi stares and huffs in jealously. "What about us? You can't deny that we had something."

"Listen, I don't want to get into this. We were never official anyhow, Misa told me she saw you with Hideki Ryuga today, so I suggest you drop this."

Light stands and glares down at her.

She didn't say a word as he turns to leave. He gets a phone call and answers, the woman watches him and her heart hurts as she does so.

"Hey Misa..I'll be up in a moment then."

He leaves now and rage built inside of her. He wasn't supposed to be with that ditzy woman, he should be with her. And she was going to make sure of it.

/

Light stands outside the door, waiting for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell Misa about Takada's attempt to speak to him. He knew she'd flip and be a crying mess. He was under enough stress as is. He had to keep his mouth shut if he wanted a peaceful night. If that were even an option anymore.

He opens the door cautiously and every thought flew out as he did so.

Misa stood at the threshold of the bedroom, leaning against the frame seductively, dressed in a see through crimson robe and of course, nothing else.

No words exchanged as he slammed the door behind him and crossed the room to her clad form, she lets out an excited moan as he hungrily kisses her lips, pushing her into the bedroom and onto the mattress quickly, crawling atop her small form which wiggled with anticipation.

He dips down to kiss her neck, she smelled so sweet and warm, he loved it; he bit at her gently, causing her to whimper and melt in his hands, he enjoyed how she instinctively succumbed to him. He smirked to himself, this was definitely going to be a peaceful night.

/

"Light, can't you stay with me today, a little while longer?"

Her voice comes out in a croak, rubbing her mascara rimmed eyes, she awoke just in time to catch him out the door. It's been almost a month of him getting up before the crack of dawn, scurrying to headquarters and barely getting home before sunrise, she was lucky to see him even then.

"I can try to get out early."

He returns to the door frame of their room where she stood sadly. His hands reach and squeeze her petite shoulders.

"I'd love to spend the day with you, but I have to go to work. Whether I make my own hours or not isn't an excuse to miss out on catching Kira."

Misa purses her lips in an attempt to hide her sudden crash of emotions, she pulls from his touch and retreats to the bed lazily.

"What's wrong?"

Light watches her with a puzzled stare. Women were so confusing. Even for him.

"Nothing, I have to go film today. I need my sleep."

"I see, good luck. I'll see you after work."

The sound of the door shuts and she waits for the front door to slam, once he's gone. She cries.

Misa had gone through a sudden change of emotions, personality even. She was an even bigger diva when it came to working, which had begun to take a toll on her mentality, with her sudden rise in fame wherever she went she needed a body guard, in fear a fan will push boundaries. She had to stop receiving fan mail directly, instead her manager hired someone to sift through them. Not that she was ever going to receive them anyhow.

Not to mention her spike in appetite and…sweets. She had to stop taking trips to the local bakery when she noticed she'd gained seven pounds in two weeks, forcing her to retreat to a strict workout regimen and a serious cut on sugar. There was no way she was going to let herself go!

She blamed it all on the fact that Light was always working, constantly. He never came home with anything new, always, always the same bleak answers. Misa needed him, wanted him. Barely seeing him due to their schedules was torture and tonight she was going to put her foot down.

As the young blonde waited on set for her part she began brainstorming ideas that the night would bring, suddenly she became ill, her stomach in particular. It began to rumble in a painful twist. She stood weakly, placing her hand over her stomach.

"Misa you're on in about twel- what's wrong?"

A producer steps in her trailer, noticing her pale face and sudden gagging cough. She waves at him to leave before stumbling over and jetting to the small bathroom nearby.

Great, now she was sick! What else could go wrong?

She retreats from the bathroom with hazy eyes, her manager marched into the trailer with a stern expression, glaring as the blonde came into view.

"Amane! What's wrong?"

"Hm..I think I ate something bad.."

"Well, that idiot producer went and told everyone you were sick in the bathroom. You have to go to the doctor and rest until you're back to normal. They can't risk getting anyone else sick."

"What! How are they going to film without me?"

Misa shouts, returning the glare the older woman possessed.

"Don't be like that, you have a stunt double for a reason. I don't make the rules. Now, come on."

Misa held back tears as she was escorted back to the apartment complex, as soon as she arrived home she bawled, fighting the urge to call Light and beg for him to come home…she knew that'd only hinder and upset him.

It wasn't long until she felt that same urge to vomit, she barely made it to the toilet this time, heaving into the porcelain bowl, the smell only made it worse, after some time spent kneeling over the bowl she made her way to the shower, bathing herself in her favorite rose scented wash and continuously washing her hair, she felt so unnatural, unlike herself.

After the long shower and shuffling for an oversized shirt to lounge in, she felt somewhat better and decided to watch some late night television on the couch, some cliché romance lulled her to sleep quickly.

Some hours later, around 6pm Light came through the front door, a bouquet of white lilies this time, he felt rather bad after this morning's fuss. If that's what you'd call it.

He was pleasantly surprised when he found his girlfriend snug on the couch, the screen of their television casting harsh white and blue lights over her still features.

"Misa.." he circled the couch and crouched down, leaning in to kiss the top of her exposed cheek, she smelled heavily of roses.

She awoke to his soft touch.

"I brought you flowers. I'm sorry about this morning. I should have stayed in, even for an hour or so."

A smile warmed her face, her blue eyes narrowed as she slowly shook her head. "It's okay. I know how much your job means to you." It was as if her anger had wiped away, the sight of him brought only joy to her heart.

"Would you like to go out tonight for dinner?"

He stands, straightening his posture and placing the bouquet in her hands as she shifted positions.

She stared hard in thought for a moment, holding the flowers gently.

"No, I'd rather cook here. I've gained seven pounds in two weeks and I lost two so far!"

"What? Are you kidding?"

Light gives her a once over, she looked normal, she must be reading things from those immoral magazine lines she obsesses over.

"Please…can we stay in?"

"Alright…how was your day?" He sits beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

"It was horrible. I went to my set downtown and I must've ate something bad and got sick, then a producer finds out and sends me home! Now I have to get a doctors note before I get back to work…"

"That's not good. Make an appointment for tomorrow, I'm sure you have a little food poisoning. Be careful with what people give you."

"You're right…I'll go in tomorrow!"

He smiles and pulls her closer to him. He'd missed her, between work and home he always had this silver lining of longing for the girl, he'd been working so hard on finding any evidence of Kira that he'd been neglecting her, he could tell by the tight hugs she gave him in the middle of the night and the prolonged kisses she gave. It wasn't the same suffocating love she bestowed, this was much more.

"How was work?"

She asks, flipping the tv off, the idiotic show host annoyed her, giving her a headache.

"Let's not talk about that. I'll make dinner, something small since you're so sick.."

He stands and goes to the kitchen, opening the fridge he noticed luxurious boxes from the local bakery, full of sweets some half eaten…

"Uh, is there a reason for these?"

He holds up a box, peering inside he revealed half eaten lemon cake next to a chocolate éclair.

"Throw those away! Since you've been working so much I keep eating sweets! I blame that stupid Ryuzaki for bringing those over during our party last week!"

Misa shouts from the living room, he could hear her tiny footsteps as she neared the kitchen area.

He chuckles and places the first box on the counter, raising a brow as he found another, upon inspection he found a strawberry cheesecake, missing four pieces, he trails his eyes over to the blonde who was now sat at the counter behind him, she noticed his glance and smiled widely.

How the hell did she eat all of this?

"Don't let me see those! That's my weakness."

Misa catches a glimpse of the perfectly plump strawberry that was tucked in a sugary pillow of icing, raspberry filling was drizzled over the length of the cake, she had to fight the urge that was gnawing at her brain.

"Wow, so unlike you to want sweets."

Light raised a brow as he threw the boxes away at her command, her heart dropped as he did this.

"I don't know what's coming over me.."

"Hey, maybe it's being around Ryuzaki so much."

"Don't say that!"

Light laughs again as he prepares dinner, he takes out a bag of vegetables and began to dice a stalk of celery for recipe he was going to make, immediately he noticed Misa's strange reaction to it.

"What's wrong?"

"That smell..it's too much for me. I'm going to wait in the room until you're done!"

She hops from the bar stool and scurries to the bedroom, slamming the door.

He returns his attention to the food, figuring he should get the spices out he turns to the cabinets overhead, opening the "medicine" cabinet by mistake, he notices something off.

Sliding the tin foil packet of contraceptives that Misa had been taking, he noticed the recent dated ones haven't been taken. Up to almost two weeks worth, quickly he places it back, his heart began to race as he thought back to the previous conversation and the sweets.

No, he remembered Misa saying she was going to get the shot, because she was tired of taking pills and worrying about it, she had to have stopped taking the ones in the cabinet and went to the doctor to change medications. That had to be it. He refused to believe otherwise.


	10. Unexpected

**Enjoy, leave a review on the way out!**

After dinner, Light decided he had to ask, he hated questioning his trust in her like this but he needed some reassurance to ease his mind.

He watches her gracefully place the dishes in the dishwasher, turning it on, she noticed the heavy glances he gave her, she smirks and giggles mischievously.

"Light? What is it? You've been looking at me strangely all night.."

She slides her hands onto the smooth surface of the counter, her bare lips twisted into a large smile.

He snaps out of his trancelike state, standing from the dining table he clears his throat and steps aside to push the chair in.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. You need to be honest."

"Okay..what is it?"

Her smile falls as he inches toward her.

"Did you get that shot? From your doctor? So you didn't have to take the pill everyday?"

Each sentence formed a nervous question, it was evident in his eyes.

"Of course, why? You don't believe me?"

She raises a brow and sassily places her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the right slightly as she watched him.

"No. I was just curious is all. Now, have you made that appointment for tomorrow?"

He felt a sense of great relief brush over him as he heard her response.

"I'll call early tomorrow, I really hate to bother my doctor though, especially for a stupid note of health…stupid producer!"

She grumbles and moves from the counter to stand beside her lover, he opens his mouth to respond only to be hushed by a soft pairs of lips.

"I've missed you…"

"I know." He breathes and pulls in for another kiss, sliding his hands down the silk fabric of her slip on dress, trailing lower to her exposed thighs, a knock interrupts the heating moment. His fingers tense up in annoyance as he retracts slowly, watching as Misa sighs in the shared dismay and heads to the door.

"Of course." She pouts as she opens the front door, revealing a familiar figure, as he takes a step inside Light holds a sigh as he sees L, nonchalantly making an entrance into the couples' home.

"Hello, is this not a good time?"

Misa closes the door with a soft click, turning her head in his direction quickly, another pouty response blows passed her lips.

"You need to learn how to call, Ryuzaki!"

"I called last time."

Misa's cheeks flare with crimson and she narrows her fiery blue eyes. "You have to call every time!" She grunts as he ignores her fuss and returns his attention to Light.

"I figured I should get out, I'm not used to having friends."

He admits, his head hanging low, his painfully nail bitten thumb tucked under his lip, his gaze on his rugged sneakers that were untied and skidded with dirt.

Light stares silently along with the blonde girl who made her way back to his side, as usual she breaks the heavy silence.

"Ryuzaki…that's so sad!"

She presses her hands against her cheeks, tiny buds of tears brewing over the rims of her large eyes.

"You know, why don't you stay for a bit? I have some wine for the occasion!"

"I don't drink."

"Wha! Why not?" She gawks and halts mid step.

"I don't like the taste. I enjoy sweets. Cakes especially."

Light chuckles and beckons L to the couch as he sat on the left side, watching as the messy haired detective took off his shoes, no socks. It made Light wonder how seriously L took in his appearance, especially to others. Evidently not so much.

"Well, I can always go down to the bakery to buy something! They should be open another hour!"

Misa chimes as she enters the view of the two men, L tried his best not to delve his eyes into the natural curve of her cleavage, which was difficult to do so with how low-cut her dress was, he never had an issue keeping eye contact though. She was quite the provocative woman.

"I'll go." Light insists, standing.

"No, it's not right for a man to be alone with your girlfriend." Misa watches him grab his coat from the rack.

"Then Ryuzaki and I will go. You can stay here."

Light pulls on his jacket and slips on his shoes, waiting for L to join him.

"Great idea. Watari is waiting outside anyhow, we will be back momentarily."

Misa waves to the two as they leave, closing the door behind them.

/

"So, uh..what's with the new getup?"

Light refers to the sunglasses and black baseball cap that L lazily placed on before getting out of the car and into the store that was brightly lit with harsh yellow lights and bright photos of every sweet imaginable, his teeth were hurting from just browsing the selections.

"Just in case, I wear these when in public."

"Oh..I see."

The two nod to the happy women dressed in maid uniform, they quickly showed their bestsellers and new products offering samples, L didn't pass this up as he sampled every cake they owned.

Light shuffles his in hands in his pockets, unsure of what to get. He wasn't much of a dessert person.

As he decides, he notices a woman step beside him following by the click of the entrance door, he hides the grimace in his face as he turns to see Kiyomi, this time with Hideki, Misa was right; they were dating.

The women behind the counter along with the handful of customers squeak and huddle to him like fish on a hook. It was almost embarrassing.

"Ah look, Amane's ex."

"Do you have to say it like that?" Light grunts as he turns away from the crowd of girls and the woman who smugly looked at him, L noticed this too.

"Don't you know her?"

"I did. What did you want to get? I don't want to keep Misa waiting."

Light was now eager to get whatever the hell L wanted and leave. Fast.

"I'm not sure."

"The chocolate one looks good."

"It's too high in percentage."

"Okay, what about the raspberry?"

"Hm, I think I'll get the strawberry shortcake and the cheesecake cupcakes."

"Good choice."

Just then, Kiyomi butts in with an index finger against the glass, pointing to a piece of cake with a candied orange on the top.

"That one is my favorite. I think you should try it as well." She smirks, L could sense the irritation from the man beside him. He nods and adds that to his list.

"Hi Light." She adds on, stepping away from the buzz Hideki reeled in.

"Hey.."

"I didn't know you liked sweets. Where's Miss Amane?" Her grin just kept getting wider.

"At home, I'm just going to pick her up something. Nothing for myself."

"Oh? I thought she was a model? They aren't allowed to eat sweets? No?"

Light had never wanted to harm a woman, not once, it never crossed his mind until now. That snide remark accompanied by her sly expression, Misa would be hurt by her words and that boiled his blood.

"She works hard at what she does. She deserves something sweet from time to time."

Again he hides the annoyance in his face, itching to be home and be with the woman who waited so eagerly for him.

"Hm, that's very generous of you…tell her I say hi."

He nods as she walks away, linking her arm with Hideki, who notices Light immediately giving him a strange stare. The two whisper for a moment before taking a seat.

L pays as Light picks out a small heart shaped cupcake with pink icing and candy glitter. It reminded him of Misa oddly enough.

"You are quite the ladies man."

"Don't mention it."

/

As Light unlocks the door he is greeted with a gleeful hug and a surprised squeal. L couldn't understand how Light got used to her loud outbursts. He sure didn't.

"Aw! I love it. I won't eat it now, I'll wait for tomorrow."

"Why not now? I got it for you."

Light sits back on the couch as he watched Misa undo the tiny cake, jealously peeking over at L's strawberry shortcake.

"Hmm too much temptation! I think I'm going to bed. I'll eat it tomorrow, okay? I don't want to completely ruin my diet!"

Misa places the delicate cake back into the pink box and into the fridge, she spins around to meet Light at the couch, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Misa."

There was a bout of silence after she left, just that familiar sound of silverware clicking.

"So, how is it living alone, without your parents?" L says as he finishes the piece of cake. "I like it. I like having my own space. Misa understands when I want alone time."

"Hm, I see. I enjoy it too, though I'm continuously on the move. Right now I'm looking into a case in America, the police contacted me. I'm not quite sure if it's Kira or not."

Light makes a sound in disbelief, staring at him with wide eyes. "What? And you haven't said anything?"

"I'll probably go by myself if I need to investigate there, don't worry you'd still be working under me. In fact, you'd make a great decoy 'L' for my absence, I'd hate to worry the police here."

"Ryuzaki, you can't just drop something like this. If you go to the United States I'm going with you! Especially if Kira is involved…by the way, what makes you think that?"

"There's been a two week period of inmate suicides. All had the death penalty. Not too sure about the deaths yet. They haven't reported that to me, they didn't release these deaths to public, to avoid a panic I assume."

"I can't believe this…do you think it's Kira?"

"Possibly. But suicide in prison isn't uncommon, especially when you've already got the death penalty..so I want to wait before assuming it's Kira, there's a five percent chance, even so, it could still be him."

Light rests his back against the couch, his heart racing. He hoped it wasn't Kira, but then again, he did. He needed to know.

"I'm going with you, if you go that is."

"No, I need Japan's government and police force to think I'm still here."

L waves the fork that was clutched between his thumb and index finger in Light's face, he looks at him again with the same shocked expression. "You need me. You know it. Especially if it is Kira."

L doesn't say a word as he gets up, placing the dessert boxes back into the bag, he shuffles to the door, slipping on his shoes.

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

/

Misa awoke, absentmindedly reaching for the warmth of her lover's body next to her, instead she was met with the sharp edge of paper and the smooth sheets that lay underneath.

She sits up slowly, her heart sank, she wanted to at least say 'goodbye' before he left! She grabs the paper and flips it over. A note left from Light:

'I had to go in early, I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you after work, I'll be home around 6pm, don't forget to call the doctor. I love you.'

"Aw, I love you too Light!"

She clutches the note to her chest, reaching for her cellphone beside her on the nightstand.

/

Light sat at the task force, biting his tongue whenever L spoke, hoping he'd spill the new information, it was odd when he never did. Did L just want to keep it between the two of them? It was wrong. The rest of the team deserved to know.

When everyone went on a small break, leaving the two alone. Light spoke up.

"How come you aren't telling them about the suicides in America? Shouldn't they know?"

L taps a few keys of his laptop before answering

slowly.

"No. I told you out of trust. I can't tell anyone else, even Watari. Out of agreement with the President of the United States."

Light turns to him with the intent to speak, he doesn't. Instead he folds his arms and returns his attention to his own laptop screen.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You're here from morning till night. I'm sure Misa misses you greatly."

"Now why would I do that? I made a commitment to stay and catch Kira."

L lets out a breath of irritation. "I highly doubt we'll find anything new today. In fact. I know we won't. I'll tell the others as well. I'd like to research on my own for awhile.."

"Fine. If you're going to act that way, I'll leave."

The sound of the wheels of Light's chair skid loudly against the flooring as he stands, tugging at the cords of his laptop and wires.

"Don't be so dramatic."

Light furrows a brow in defense. "I'm not."

"You're so serious…enjoy the rest of your day. I will contact you if I find anything." L says, almost sarcastically.

As the young man leaves through the elevator and to the garage, he thinks of Misa briefly through his tame fit of anger, how happy she'll be to see him. It made him smile. He pulls his cellphone from his coat pocket, sending her a quick text.

The doors slide open, revealing Matsuda and Aizawa, both wielding coffee. Matsuda smirks as Light exits, holding his arm out to keep the elevator open.

"That's a nice suit, Light! Where do you go to buy them?"

Matsuda points a pinky out from the hand that held the drink, almost spilling it. Jumbling quickly he regains his grasp with a look of embarrassment.

"I buy them at the local menswear shop. They're pretty expensive."

Aizawa laughs at Light's snide remark as the two enter the elevator.

/

Misa's phone buzzes against the porcelain of the large gradient counter of the bathroom, she emerges from the hot shower just in time to see her phone light up, she quickly grabs a towel, wrapping it around her small form, hopping to her phone she swipes it from the counter, opening it quickly she giggles in glee:

'Misa I'm coming home early. Wear your best dress, I have a surprise for us. See you soon.'

"Oh Light, you have such good timing.." she swoons as she snaps her phone shut. Making her way to the bedroom, she glides open the closet, tapping her lower lip as she stares for a dress.

"Aha!" She exclaims as she pulls a dress from the stuffed rack.

/

Light parks in his spot at the apartment's sparse underground parking lot, he locks the car as he gets out. Hiding the excitement in his walk as he reached the elevators, he knew the moment he saw her she'd be dressed in the most ravishing dress she owned. Bursting with joy when she sees his face, it was bliss.

He gets up to the first floor with ease, quickly getting to his apartment room, waiting for a moment before opening, he expected the bouncy blonde to run to him with open arms, screaming his name. Nothing.

"Misa?"

He calls as he closes the door behind him, the living room was clean and he could tell she'd been burning her candles again. She was no where in sight, strange for a woman who usually sat by the door for his arrival, no matter how sadistic that sounded. It was true.

The sound of rustling came from their master bathroom, he slowly inches in, smiling as he catches his girlfriend, swiping red lipstick over her lips. She groans in dismay when she sees him.

"Light, I'm not done yet."

He raises a brow. "You look…amazing." Taking in her iridescent dress the shade of the night sky, it was if she were wearing the stars themselves. She looked out of this world.

She smiles as she turns to him. "Thanks, so what's the surprise?"

"I was thinking we should go out to this restaurant I read about, it's French themed..I believe it's called les amoreux…" he struggled to pronounce the foreign title, emitting a short giggle from the blonde who excitedly clapped.

"Yes! So many couples go there! That's perfect, I haven't been sick at all today!"

"Did you see the doctor?"

"Nope. He wasn't in. I see him tomorrow."

"I see, well…let's go. I made reservations."

/

"Hey Light?"

Misa nods to him when he opens the passenger door for her. "Hm?" He watches her hold the skirt of her dress down so the material wouldn't ride up as she got in the car. "Why did you leave work so early?"

He didn't want to tell her L gave him the time off because he worked so much, that'd make this night feel forced. So he twisted the truth a bit, to fit the charm he was graced with.

"Ryuzaki wanted some time alone and gave the team the rest of the day off, I had a choice..but I figured I should come home to you…"

Light leans into the vehicle, closing in on the blonde she grins as he presses his lips against hers, thankful she wore a lipstick that didn't budge and transfer.

A silent peck on the lips transformed into a heated one rather fast, Light was amazed at Misa's force, pulling him onto her, he didn't complain or stop her, she pulled the lever on the side of the seat to lower the backrest allowing her lover to hover over her in a dominant fashion.

Their lips never stop, hands carefully roaming bodies and soft moans echoed throughout the underground lot.

"Oh Light…!"

A higher pitched moan slips passed her as a hand quickly slides up her thigh, wasting no time in teasing her clothed sex, he runs his thumb over the soft silky fabric, feeling the sensitive skin beneath, applying pressure to the highest point of her center.

"I want you.." he breathes, kissing her open mouth again, she arches her hips upward trying her best to feel more of him.

"Please…" she presses her mouth against his neck, a hand clasped against the wrist that hid under her skirt, toying with her, his masculine scent aroused her further, it was intoxicating, she needed him. So bad.

Light nods at her, allowing the blonde beneath him to unravel his belt, her hands were shaking as she unbuttoned him, trying her best to keep their lips interlocked, he laughs against her mouth as he aids her in undoing himself.

She wiggles her panties down, her heart racing as she anticipated the nearing pleasure.

He aligns himself against her entrance, dipping in to kiss her again as he pushes in, a groan of approval erupts from the two, Misa wraps her arms around his back, locking him in position with her legs, she cries for him to move faster, it was a bit of a battle being in a vehicle, with such small space, but he wasn't going to leave her unsatisfied.

He thrusts forward fast and quick, focusing on the feeling of her walls progressively clenching around him, she was slick already, he could feel himself nearing the unavoidable climax, especially with how risky this was, the thought that anyone could catch them in the act like this only made everything that much enjoyable.

The sound of Misa's suede heels clanked against the dashboard as she wriggles in ecstasy, loud and breathy cries echo around the couple, she grips him tighter, her lips pressing against the side of his cheek placing small kisses against his soft and warm skin.

"Misa…" he groans, his usual stoic and well spoken voice had crumbled into shaken words and gasps for air and the lips of hers, it was the thing that got Misa the most, the way he sounded during sex and the way he looked, so broken in lust and need for her.

The blonde reaches up to run her fingers through his chestnut hair, even during sex it stayed so in place, aside from his bangs of course, which strays of red-brown hair would stick to his damp skin, nonetheless, he looked so proper.

"That feels..amazing..!" She grits her teeth and the hands in his hair turn into fists as he hits the special spot inside of her. "Oh..God..don't stop!" She whines, he groans as he continues at the desired speed, his left hand slides down against the rough material of her dress, squeezing the thigh that was wrapped around his waist.

"I'm close..please.." she watches him turn to her, his lustful eyes meeting her half lidded ones, he kisses her again, demanding entrance into her sweet mouth, she complies without complaint, allowing him to explore her mouth, she grips the polyester beneath her as she came, her eyes rolling back as the euphoric high surged through her veins, her entire body felt electric and weak, he thrusts upward a few times before allowing himself his own high, he came, pumping the sticky liquid inside of her, he stays like this for a moment, regaining strength.

"I love you.." she whispers as he moves from atop of her, getting out of the vehicle he revels in the cool air that hit his reddened face, he adjusts his tie and fixes his belt.

"I love you too.." he says under his breath, he checks the time on his watch, they had 15 minutes before their reservation would be voided. He clears his throat sternly.

"Alright, lets go."

He shuts the door of the passenger, circling behind the car to the drivers side, still winded by the incredible sex he'd just partaken in.

"You must be Ryuzaki's favorite.."

Misa says as Light enters the car, he shoots her a puzzled glance. His face was still red.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? He gave you the choice to go or stay, he actually leaves that dungeon to come see you…duh!"

"He's just being nice because he feels bad for keeping us in lockdown for so long."

"Whatever you say.."

He starts up the car and heads out, thinking on Misa's words. Should he tell her about what L said? If Light did have to go to the U.S. would be able to take her? Or decoy as L? He'd be busy 24/7.

"We haven't been on a proper date in so long!"

Misa rolls down the window to catch a glimpse of the darkened sky, specks of stars began to show, with how strong Japan's city light was, it was difficult to see the tiny sparks of light.

"I know, I'm excited."

He says, sounding the opposite. Misa turns to him. "Something on your mind?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious."

"How was your day? You said you're feeling better?"

"Mhm! I mean I felt kinda dizzy today and exhausted..but I feel okay now."

Light kept his eyes on the road. "At least you're not as sick as before."

"Yeah, Maybe…" Misa turns to him briefly. "Have you seen that stuck up Kiyomi? She was in the lobby today while I was checking our mail, she smirked at me! Ugh, I could have wrung her neck dry!"

Misa rambles, it was as if anything that came to mind slipped passed her lips. No filter.

"Don't be like that. I'm sure she just wants to get under your skin. You're smarter than that."

Light's words of wisdom hush her for a moment, the street lights beaming in the car's windows, rays of bronze hues showcased the now miffed blonde.

"Misa, I have to say...you're cute when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous!" She exclaims, her cheeks puffed out like a bratty child, her pigtails really painted the picture well.

"You expect me to believe such a lie?" He chuckles as she lets out an exaggerated grumble.

"Yes, because I am above her. I could care less that she's going into NHN. All that stupid Ryuga does is talk about her and how she's such a great reporter…that's no talent! Just reading off a screen? I have to act out scenes and work my butt off!"

Light holds a small sigh, it was no use, she needed to vent the pent up anger.

"Misa. Let's not ruin our dinner talking about her. I love you. Only you."

He pushes on the brakes at the red light, turning to his left to look Misa in the eyes, he leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Oh Light…I love you so much."

/

They arrive at the fancy restaurant, greeted by hosts dressed extravagantly, it almost felt as if the two were entering another world, country, or even a celebration of a celebrity's special appearance.

"Woah, this place is amazing. How'd you even book it?"

"I guess I was lucky…"

"Hello, Miss Amane! We are thrilled to have you here! Please, the best spot for you and your date."

A man dressed in a noir suit and tie bows to the couple, he smiles elegantly, showing off his white teeth. "This way, please."

Misa shoots Light a glance. "How did they know I'd be here?"

"I may or may not have mentioned that over the phone."

He says shrugging as they followed the man through the maze of round tables, full of expensive looking individuals, some of which gawked at the multimedia starlit and whispered in awe, pointed or waved.

On each surface there was a single red rose, with two stalks of baby's breath, white candles lit the tabletops and the ceiling even had murals of cherubs and clouds. It was so romantic, like a dream.

"Here you are, a private suite."

"Thank you…" Misa whispers as they enter a room that shut out the loud crowd, this room was lit in a soft hue of red, they sit at the round table that was identical to the others, except there was a bouquet with Misa's name attached to it.

"I'll leave you two to the menus, I have a wine that was imported from France itself, it's complimentary. Free of charge."

"Oh wow, that'd be great. Thank you so much!"

Misa says as her jaw drops slightly.

"Perfect, I will return."

He leaves the two alone now, Misa turns her gaze back to the man before her.

"Why did you go through all this trouble? Just to…please me?"

"Because, we haven't been on a real date in well…ever, I figured this would really make a great first date."

"Light, we're already moved in together!"

He chuckles lowly, he could tell she still wasn't used to his affection, or maybe this just seemed to out of the ordinary for her.

"And I've never taken you out to dinner."

He adds, smiling as she hides the joyful giggle that begged to be heard. She looked so beautiful, so happy. He couldn't imagine a better woman, a better feeling than this, looking at her.

"I guess there's a first for everything.."

She whispers as she sips on the iced water, each time their eyes met they shared the same feeling of peace and love.

Once the wine arrived and the two ordered their dinner, Misa began to feel that annoying sickly jab in her stomach.

She pours the wine into her glass and downs it rather fast, this catches Light's attention quickly.

"You should slow down, I don't want you to get drunk." He jokes, watching her hazy blue eyes catch his, her cheeks were already flush and she began to giggle.

"I'm fine..don't worry about me…"

"I will, remember when you got drunk at the housewarming party? I had to stay up with you all night."

He shoots a glare of warning, even in her drunken state she got the severity of his seriousness and pushes the wine bottle away. She looks down to the grilled chicken with lemon on her plate, it's smell bugged her, it was rancid.

"What is it?" He asks, noticing her disgusted expression.

"This smells bad.."

"I got the same thing. It's good and healthy..it looks fine." He says, looking at his own plate.

"I'll take it home. I'm gonna get the chocolate lava cake, doesn't that look good?"

Light blinks at her, almost surprised at her words. Before she was on a strict diet and now she's passing up a 4 star entrée for dessert?

"Uh yeah..don't you want your dinner first?"

"Nope, this looks good, oh! They even have tarts! They look good too…" she clutches the menu, it must be due to her having a few too many drinks.

She goes on to order the lava cake and a small platter of macaroons, he was dumbfounded.

He didn't want to be rude and stop her, he'd seem like a shallow jerk, of course even if she did eat all of that, it'd take a lot more than a piece of cake and small pastries to actually cause a lasting effect on her body. She was so thin already…

The waiter came and placed the desserts down, Light had to agree, they looked delicious. But he couldn't give in, he had to keep his health up and in shape, besides, being around L all the time made him sick of sweets.

Misa ruptures the cake with her fork, thick chocolate glaze pours from the fluffy spongelike dessert, she giggles and takes a bite. Her eyes light up in glee.

"You have to take a bite! It's soo good!"

She insists as she takes another large bite, he shakes his head, he'd rather watch this in awe.

"Misa, how's the work going for the new movie you're in?" He asks as she digs into the macaroons.

"Great…! I play as a villain in this one. It's a thriller.."

She says between bites, thinking before speaking again.

"Light…I don't feel so good."

/

They left soon after Misa spoke about her sickness, Light immediately suspected it was the alcohol, despite her only having 3 glasses, she whined as they drove back to the apartments.

"We're almost home…hang on."

He says, trying to keep his eyes on the road, thankfully they were the one on it.

"I'm gonna-" she gags covering her mouth with her hands.

Light curses under his breath as he quickly pulls over next to the closed strip mall, a city dumpster was her destination, she hacked into it, crying as she did so, she felt so embarrassed! Here she was, dating the man of her dreams, living with him! A man who works under L himself and she's drunk puking into a garbage can next to a closed down clothing shop..

Light put the car in park and slowly walked up behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back. Rubbing in circular motions.

"You're fine, don't cry…" he turns away as she gags again, letting loose into the trash beneath her.

After some time she feels better enough to get home, once there, Light runs her a bath; tossing in random body wash he found under the bathroom's cabinets.

"I'm sorry Light…" she says as she enters the bathroom, she didn't look drunk anymore, just pale and weak. Sick.

"Misa, if you get sick again we're going to the ER."

He says hastily as she unravels the robe from her around her body, he helps her into the tub of heated water, flooded with bubbles. He crouches down to level with her face.

"Here, I'll get you something for your stomach, I think there's some in the drawer over here…"

Light stands again and retreats to the drawer, he pulls it out, quickly scattering through the already messy compartment, he hitches a breath when he finds a box, an at home pregnancy test.

He picks it up slowly, turning to his right to look at the blonde who rested against the tub's surface.

"…Misa, why do you have these?"

She perks up and her eyes widened. "Oh, I take them sometimes, just to be sure…"

"When was the last time you took one?"

His voice began to crack again, not in the way Misa liked, she hushes her voice as she lowers herself in the bath. "A month ago. It was negative like the rest."

Light clenches his jaw. "Can you take one now?"

"What? Why? I'm not pregnant."

"How can you be so sure? You haven't taken one in a month, you're nauseous. You've been sick the last few days…just..do it." He says calmly, placing the cardboard box on the edge of the counter. He doesn't look at her as he turns for the door.

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

Misa opens her mouth to speak, but doesn't. She glares at the box and grunts. "I'm not pregnant. He's wrong.."

She says to herself as she stands from the now warm water, stepping out of the bath she nervously reaches for the test. Taking a deep breath she breaks open the box and follows the instructions…

"Okay..wait three minutes." She says to herself, placing the test down on the counter she grabs her robe and wraps herself in it. Angry at Light for doing this and that attitude he gave her…

She waits and waits. Checking the digital clock by the door, it'd been 4 minutes. She turns around and grabs the the tube shaped stick. Gasping as she saw a vibrant pink plus sign.

/

Light sat on the edge of the bed, reviewing his life so far, he was not ready for a baby.

Especially with Kira on the loose and his growing position in L's workforce, not to mention, what would his parents say? His Dad would avoid him at all costs and his Mother would cry…Just the thought alone scared him. And not much scared the young man.

Just then his phone rings, startling him, he pulls it from his pant's pocket and breathes out a sigh when he sees it's L. Flipping it open quickly.

"Hello?"

"Light, I think you were right. I'm going to need you to come to the United States with me."

Light stands fast, pacing to the living room.

"What happened? Why do you say that?"

"Can you come in now? I'd like to explain in person."

The sound of the bathroom door opens, causing Light to turn around, his heart sank when he saw Misa, who was crying uncontrollably.

"Uh, Ryuzaki…I'll call you back. I'll see if I can come in, if not I'll be in tomorrow first thing."

He doesn't wait for L's response, instead he snaps the phone shut and watches still as Misa inches to him slowly.

"I'm so sorry Light…"

She whispers, her voice was so void of her usual chipper self it frightened him.

Misa raises her right hand, showcasing the plastic object. He raises his brows and takes it from her.

"I'm pregnant."


	11. Acceptance

**chapter 11! This one is pretty packed with surprise (if that's the right word) Anyway, Thank you for reading & reviewing. Please take a moment to write one! I hope you all enjoy! Also, I may have got a bit carried away with the lemon in this one..Oops!**

/

Misa sobbed to the man above her, he was silent for so long, she wanted him to speak. She needed him to fix this, he was the one who she ran too when she needed help.

Two hands halt her from her fit of tears, the warm skin of his palm caressed her wet cheeks firmly, the pads of his thumbs wiped away the pained tears.

"Why are you crying?" He says, moving in closer to inspect her expression. Her eyes met his momentarily before they closed in hysteria again.

She turns away from his touch and he holds his emotions back, he didn't want to lose it, not now. Not at a time like this.

"Misa, stop. Stop crying…" He demands, watching her drag her feet to the frame of their bedroom.

"Our life is ruined…it's all because of me."

She cries to herself, so hard it even brought tears to his own eyes, which wasn't often, usually she was crying over something irrelevant or out of his control; this was out of his planning, but he hated to see her this upset.

"Don't say that. That's not true."

"Yes it is! Don't lie to me, you know it!"

Misa twirls around and shouts, her lips trembling and her eyes were red and puffy, she looked completely broken. She folds her arms and reverts her eyes to her feet, hating the shocked look on Light's face.

"I'm not lying to you…I don't think it's the right time, but it happened. Don't worry, I still love you. If anything this makes me love you more."

Light says, trying to peek at her through her sniffling soundless cries, her bangs overshadowed her eyes, she turns around again and silently enters the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

He stands there alone, processing what lay in his path. He could say goodbye to college, not that he was going to continue…in fact, that was the least of his worries!

Now he had to deal with a baby, his parents and fighting Kira. How the hell was he going to do this?

Right now he had to deal with Misa, he didn't quite know what to say or do…

He opens the door slowly, panning over to the woman who lay on the bed, still and quiet.

"Leave me alone.."

"No. I won't. You need me.."

/

The next day Light awoke to several missed calls from L.

He hadn't even gotten a proper 8 hours.

"I can't come in today." Light says as he returns the detective's call, L is silent for a moment, blinking twice as if he hadn't heard the man right.

"Look, Ryuzaki…I can't say what's going on now, but understand that I'm going to need a day or two off."

Silent buzzing.

"…Is everything okay? I understand.."

"I hope so."

Click.

"What a bitch for not coming into work."

A man with blonde hair that rested at the nape of his neck chuckles under his breath, clicking his boots against the tile of L's hotel room as he returned from the kitchen area.

"You don't need him. You have me, I'll go to the United States without a problem."

L turns from the window he stood by, glaring to the man as he closes the door behind him.

"Mello, it's truly nice to see you again."

He hid the sarcasm in his stoic voice as his eyes followed the teen's movement.

"It's been forever..I was glad to get a call from you after I left that dump…"

Mello stretches as he flops onto the couch, he doesn't bother to take off his roughed up combat boots as he swings them onto the couch's cushion.

"Yes, I had a hard time coming to the conclusion that I may need help this time."

"Hey, we all need help sometimes…even you."

Mello says under his breath as he crosses his arms behind his head. Taking in the luxurious décor on the ceiling. Far better than Matt's house, another orphan who fled. Still, it was generous of Matt to allow Mello to live there…

"I take it you two made it here safe?"

Mello sits up slowly as he narrows a brow at L, tilting his head to the side with question.

"Two? It's just me."

"Ah..I guess they didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Just then a knock sounds at the door, L clears his throat and speaks loudly.

"Come in."

Watari strides in along with someone significantly shorter than him.

Mello peers over the couch with confusion, he widens his blue eyes as he sees the white socks of his self proclaimed arch nemesis sliding against the reflecting tile, as the elder man moves to the right to introduce the suspected stranger; his heart drops to his stomach.

He catches a glimpse of the white haired boy: twirling his index finger around a lone curl of white hair; clutching a toy robot to his chest. His dark eyes wavered to the strained blue ones that watched him with anger.

"No fuckin' way.."

"Mello, it's been awhile."

"What is this, L? A joke?"

Mello twists around to L who ignores the profanity and shuffles to the teen, he shakes his hand.

"Near, you've grown so much since I last saw you."

"You have too." Near nods, looking up to the man he was modeling after.

Mello sits at the couch again not wanting to watch this play out any longer, quiet and beyond annoyed.

"I'd like you two to work beside me."

L says briskly again pretending he didn't hear the groan emit from the blonde man behind him.

"Of course."

"Also, address me as 'Ryuzaki.' For safety purposes."

"Yes."

Near nods as he follows L to the couch, he stands beside the one that Mello took up, he shoots him a wide eyed glare as Near peers to him through his white bangs.

"Mello, you need to keep your emotions to yourself, I cannot have you acting out."

L warns, waving his index finger at the blonde who blows a stray hair from his vision. Mello takes orders from one man only and that was L. But when it came to Near, nothing stopped the teen's outburst.

"I'll try. But I have one request."

"Yes..?"

"I won't work anywhere near him, sleep or breath the same air."

"I can't promise that. You all will work together."

L shakes his head as he looks over the couch to meet Mello's rolling eyes.

"All?" Near repeats.

"Yes, Light Yagami will be working with us as well."

"There's no way I'm working with him. You suspect him of being Kira, I read the damn files. What is this?" Mello says breathlessly. "Do you want a death sentence?"

"He has proven himself. I only suspect him less than a precent."

"Even so, he could still be Kira." Near adds, not looking at the grown man.

"Hm, Well. If he is Kira, I imagine he'll have a hard time choosing who to kill first and how. Between L and his successors."

/

It'd been two days since Light last showed his face at work, no calls to L, a basic "Hi" and "Bye" to his father and mother…even his sister. So unlike the proper man, who was usually so punctual about his work and family.

L didn't know what was going on, he didn't want to impose on the man and his girlfriend, it didn't seem right, of course L was getting desperate; dealing with Mello and Near had already hit its breaking point.

"Ryuzaki said we can't just use the money for anything."

"God, don't follow me. I can do what I want, he gave me the money. Not you."

Mello grunts as he walks down the busy street, looking at the different stores he could go into. They weren't allowed to stray far without supervision and it was petty of L to use Near as some sort of watch dog over him. L was aware of the present rivalry Mello felt towards Near, no matter how opposite it was for the white haired child. Who actually liked Mello, despite the insults.

"Ryuzaki-"

"I get it. Stop saying that." Mello sneers as he enters a magazine shop, squeezing through a group of gossiping school girls who gasped and glared at him, Near waits for them to pass by before entering the shop himself.

The two walk down the aisle and stop by the special section for Misa, the woman the two only knew as Light's lover and suspected second Kira.

"She's pretty popular, gotta give him that."

Mello says under his breath as he flips through the magazine that featured the blonde in her newest movie, Near stands beside the rebellious teen who places the magazine back and picks up another.

"She's dangerous." Near says quietly, peeking over Mello's shoulder at the candid bikini shot.

"What? Look at her. She's harmless..did you even read her files? I just think she's probably an idiot."

He slaps the book shut and puts it back on its display, hovering over the candy section now. Near doesn't say a word as he watches him.

"I don't want that crap at the hotel, this is much better.."

/

"This is so unlike your brother.."

Sachiko huffs as she sips on the green tea she'd freshly brewed, sitting at the dining table she stares at the spot her son used to reside in; turning to her left to her daughter, Sayu shrugs and pouts.

"I don't know, Mom..I tried his phone and he's not really answering.."

"I hope he's alright. Oh, I'm so worried with him living on his own with Misa..you never know how crazy a fan of hers could get. What if they try to hurt him?"

"Don't worry mom, Light is strong! I'm sure he just wants alone time with her."

"Well, the least he could do is call us. I don't care how old he is, he's still my son and he's not too old to get in trouble.."

The door unlocks and the two women stand in hopes of it being the familiar brunette, instead it was Soichiro; he had a grim expression.

"What is it, Dear?" Sachiko hurries to his side, pulling off his coat for him.

"I haven't heard from Light, I even went by his apartment…nothing."

Sachiko clutches the coat to her chest in worry, following her husbands weak walk to the kitchen to greet his daughter.

"Sayu, have you heard from your brother?"

"Yeah, this morning he said he was going to be busy. I don't know why you guys are so scared. I know him, he's probably with Misa or researching again, you guys need to seriously calm down."

/

Light sat at the clinic alongside Misa who shyly met his gaze ever so often, his phone buzzes and on cue he presses the button on the side to send the caller to voicemail. He felt bad for avoiding all the calls and texts, but he had to build the courage to tell his family about Misa's new condition. Life changing, condition. Even telling L was going to be a issue…

"You need to talk to your family.."

Misa catches him excuse the call, he answers with a grumble and returns to his waiting position, tapping his foot against the floor; watching the nurses pass by and small children following their mother into the back. This made him nervous, more than he was before.

"Light.."

"I know. After the appointment I'll call. We need to tell them."

"Have you even spoken to Ryuzaki? Aren't you scared of losing your job?"

"No. I'll go see him tonight. He sent me and the others the address of some hotel he's staying at."

"Oh…a new one?"

"I guess so.."

A woman with a clipboard and glasses peers around the corner of the lobby. "Misa Amane?"

/

Misa had never imagined she'd have children of her own. Not until Light, for the first time in her life she truly felt love and the satisfaction of being loved and cared for. It was a dream come true for a hopeless romantic like herself.

Even now, she felt that same gratification; as she listened to the heart beat of their baby, that was just the size of a cherry.

The room around her went dull and void of sound, the questions the nurse asked she didn't hear; all she paid attention to was the strong sound of rhythm her baby's heart gave off through the doppler.

For Misa, it was just her and the baby. No one else, not even the man who stood beside her, watching with wide eyes at the screen.

"Misa..it looks like you're 9 weeks. Your baby has such a strong heart beat.."

The nurse says, swaying the tool over the woman's abdomen, showcasing more of the unborn baby.

Suddenly the sound of crying startles both Light and the nurse, Misa laughs softly through her tears. Feeling the overwhelming love that came with motherhood.

/

Misa sat in the passenger of Light's car, paralyzed with fear and anxiety, she kept her eyes on the road as he drove down the familiar street of his home.

"Are you alright?"

Misa nods but doesn't say a word. She was so happy in the clinic and now she looks completely dreadful. Light understood, he was nervous too. But he knew that his parents had to know. He wanted to get it over with.

After hearing the sound of their unborn baby's heart, every doubt Light had dissipated. He wanted nothing more than to protect his child and Misa. This only made his job that much more crucial.

"Misa, I can't promise you my parents will understand or be happy at first…this is our life and no matter what, I love you. I want you to know that..I don't care what they say."

This caught her attention and she finally wavers to look at him, a smile spreads on her face, as does he.

"I love you, too."

He returns his attention to the road, hiding his own panic. He hid it well with his strong skilled composure. Gripping the steering wheel he takes a deep breath as he turns down his street.

"Light..!"

Sachiko answers the door, it was close to 6pm, she had been cooking dinner when she was interrupted by the knocking on her door.

"We've been so worried…" she closes in to hug him tightly, quickly noticing Misa who had a flushed face and averting eyes. She looked so nervous. For what?

"What's..going on?"

"I'm sorry mom..can we come in for a bit? Is Dad and Sayu home?"

"Of course, come in…dinner is almost ready. Your father is upstairs taking a nap and your sister is studying."

Light closes the door behind Misa who stuck to his side, silent. This was truly odd behavior.

"Can you call them down here. We..need to tell the family something." Light places a arm around Misa's back. She smiles weakly.

"Y-yes, certainly.." The elder woman stutters slightly, taken aback by his words, she quickly heads up the stairs to get the rest of the Yagami household.

Light and Misa sat at the dining table now, both nervous and happy at the same time. After today they felt a lot better about the situation, but they couldn't rest easy yet…

"It is you!" Sayu calls out as she enters the room, her booming footsteps caused a stir in the quiet atmosphere.

"Hey." Light forced a smirk when he sees his sister, pulling a chair from the opposite of Misa.

"Where the heck have you two been?"

She holds up her hand, shielding the right side of her mouth so her whisper was hushed.

"Wait until Mom and Dad get here.." Light sighs and crosses his arms.

"Whatever..Misa you did awesome in your new movie. I saw it twice in theater! It was so good!"

"Oh thank you! That's so kind. I'm glad you liked it so much!"

"Yeah, you're getting so popular! Is Light like your boyfriend and body guard now? I'm sure you have to have one now-"

The sound of Soichiro clearing his throat hushed the girl's ramble and caught everyone's attention. The couple turned around in their seat, looking up at the elderly couple who stood their ground.

"Light, I demand you tell me right now what's going on. Are you hurt? In trouble?"

The young man's father had a very stern expression, Light shakes his head.

"No..that's not it…"

"Then what is it?" Sachiko adds, her voice shaking.

Light takes in a solid breath, looking his father in the eyes as he confessed the reasoning to his absence.

"Misa's pregnant."

There was immediate silence. Until Soichiro spoke up.

"Wh..what?"

"Yes. That's why I've been gone. She's needed me.."

Misa pulls a envelope out of her purse, her hands shaking as she hands it to the stunned father. He unravels it to see a photo of an ultrasound, in the center there was a tiny pebble shaped mass.

"Oh my god.." Sachiko whispers, cupping her mouth with her hands as she looked over her husband's shoulder.

Sayu walks over to her parents and takes the photo from her father's open grip.

"I can't believe this. I'm going to be an Aunt.."

Sachiko turns to leave the kitchen, from the distance you could hear her muffling cry, this frightened both Misa and Light. They didn't expect tears, well..not yet.

"This is a very…very immature move. You're barely going to be twenty."

"I know, Dad. But look at me, I work with you now and I make great money, in fact I'm much more well off than some graduates from college…"

"That doesn't matter. You two aren't even married! Do you understand that your life will forever revolve around that child?"

"Yes. I do, I know that."

"You work as a detective, Light…your life is always on the line. If god forbid you get killed, that baby will grow up without a father."

Soichiro says through his teeth, this caused Misa to stand from her chair and hurry to the living room quickly, Sayu follows after her.

Light stares up at his father, angry now that he'd upset Misa who was pregnant and could not be under stress. Not only that, but what his father said…

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I was afraid of the same thing. When your mother got pregnant with you I was terrified. I was only a cop then, everyday I could've gotten killed-"

"But you didn't. You're here."

"I know that..I'm just…disappointed right now.."

"The least you could do is apologize to Misa. Be mad at me, but don't ever say anything that might upset her. She's already going through enough."

Light stands and closes in on his own father, Soichiro doesn't say a word as he watches his son step aside and into the living room.

Sayu and Misa sat at the couch, as predicted Misa was crying, his sister patted her on the back.

"Don't be sad, my parents are so uptight..I'm excited to be a aunt! I never thought I would be."

"..Really?" Misa says through sniffles, looking at the young girl through her watery eyes. Sayu leans in closer and nods excitedly.

"Mhmm..it's exciting! My parents will be happy too. Don't worry. It'll take time.."

The two girls didn't realize Light was standing behind the couch so when he cleared his throat they turned around with caution.

"Misa, lets go…Thanks Sayu. For being good to her."

Misa stands weakly and returns to Light's side, wiping away tears. Sayu stands as well to hug Misa one more time.

"Wait, before you two leave.."

Soichiro halts the two, shuffling into the living room with upset eyes, he reaches the now offended and upset couple, he looks at his own son before looking down at the blonde woman who was carrying his grandchild. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..for what I said. Can you forgive me? I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just putting my own fatherly worry into my son. I shouldn't have said it."

Misa nods slowly and gasps when he wraps his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Congratulations, Misa." He whispers as he lets go, watching the small smile on her face grow.

"Thank you, Mr. Yagami."

"Where are you two off too, now?"

"I have to go see Ryuzaki."

"Ah, yes. I need too as well, I'm sure you'll see me there. Drive safe, son."

"Thanks Dad."

/

After dropping Misa off and making sure she was comfortable alone, he left to tackle another situation..alone.

He'd bring Misa along, but he was sure L would get mad, she wasn't apart of the investigation anymore. But now that she's pregnant, she might as well be. Because if Light has to station in the U.S., Misa is going as well.

Light give quick call explaining that he has some news for him and that'd be there in ten minutes. L agrees and waits at his computer desk, a bowl of unwrapped chocolates at his side.

Mello sat at the couch with a laptop resting on his lap, he too was looking into the case in the U.S. it seems more inmates were committing suicide at the exact same time and the same amount of deaths. Ten. It was strange. Definitely something Kira would do.

Near sat on the rug before him, resting on his stomach with a computer shining in his face, he wasn't reading or typing, instead he was messing around with toy blocks and figurines. Mello, rolled his eyes when he saw this. Biting back the words that begged to be said. None of which were appropriate.

After some time a knock on the door sounds and L instantly hops from his seat to answer. Mello and Near both halt their work to see who it was, both equally unpleased when they saw him.

"Light, I'm pleased to see you. How are you?"

Light steps in and from the eyes of the two young teens they saw evil. Neither believed for a second that Light was innocent. He had to be Kira, it'd come out sooner or later. The truth always does.

"Ryuzaki, I apologize for being absent.."

The two watch over the couch as the brunette turns to their hard glare, he furrows his brows in question as he removes his jacket. L quickly notices and shuffles quickly to the couch.

"Come, introduce yourselves."

The sound of shuffling against fabric and small footsteps follow behind L, Light watches with a puzzled stare, why were there children in L's hotel room? Light knew L was strange and kept to himself, but this was just peculiar…

"I'm Near."

The shorter child peeks from behind L, who looks down at him with the slightest bit of irritation, the child looked..off, shocking to the eye, he looked like L; aside from the dark messy bed hair, this kid had white hair, which seemed to belong to an old person rather than a child.

A blonde boy circles around L and Near, this one looked straight out of a misfit group. He had striking blue eyes that had a mix of excitement and anger in them. His hair reminded Light of Misa's golden blonde.

Light watches silently as he grins widely, a chill runs down the brunette's spine.

"And I'm Mello."

There was a pause of shock on Light's face before his face twists into a warm smile.

"I'm Light, Light Yagami..it's nice to meet you two."

Mello opens his mouth but L overshadows him fast with his own words as he moves closer to Light who takes a step back at the sudden close in.

"Now that that's over-"

"I didn't know you had kids.." Light says as he moves his eyes from the strange stares the two gave him.

L shakes his head and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "They aren't my children. They're my successors."

"I see-"

"I'll explain more later, but first…what was the news you had for me?"

Light had completely forgotten about telling L about Misa, with the shock of Mello and Near it washed the thought out of his mind..

"Well…I don't know how to says this without being straightforward."

Light says as he crosses his arms and looks at L who looked at him questionably.

"Misa's pregnant."

/

Misa sat home alone, a mix of joy and fear still swarmed at her like bees. How was she going to keep up with her modeling, acting and even singing!

She'd have to do it. There are plenty of stars who get pregnant and still lead successful lives, although she'll need to be extra careful now; carrying a baby and all.

"I still can't believe it.." she says to herself as she rolls onto her back and on to soft mattress, placing a hand over her abdomen she smiles to herself.

"I know you can't hear me…but I'm sorry for being so upset when I found out about you.."

Misa whispers, almost embarrassed that she was speaking to the forming fetus inside of her, though apart of her felt a flutter of acceptance, as if she'd been heard. She smiles again.

"I love you already, both of us do..I was just scared is all."

Tears began to well again and she felt stupid for being so emotional.

The sound of the lock of the front door strains against itself, followed by the jamming of the doorknob. Misa sits up slowly, her heart racing now as she scooted off the bed and onto her bare feet slowly.

She was relieved when she saw it was only Light, who welcomed her with a tight hug, unlike him.

"Misa.."

"Hmm?" She says against his shoulder, he always smelt so nice and masculine…

"Misa I need to tell you something important.."

Light runs his hands up and down her waist in the most innocent fashion, but to the pregnant woman, it was an invitation to something much more devious.

It was funny, the nurse did mention that Misa's libido would sky rocket and it definitely has already, the young star had always been very sexually oriented, but with such a handsome man like Light Yagami, how could anyone hold back?

Especially now, it had to have been raining outside when he went to L's, his hair was damp and parts of his bangs stuck to his forehead, small trickles of water slid down his sculpted features, she notices his lips now, watching with lust as they parted to speak her name again in a questionable tone.

They looked so soft and inviting, she knew all to well that he was a skilled man, not just a genius, but with all the sex they've had he'd become her very own fantasy, one that she was blessed to live out.

Her blue eyes trail up to his deep brown ones, they were soft and surprisingly innocent, they crease ever so slightly when he smiles and lets out a deep chuckle. That did it for her. She had to have him. Now.

"Misa? Why are you looking at me like-"

She cuts him off with a kiss, pulling at his coat with her two hands, she mashed her thighs together at the aching heat that pooled between them. She mumbles against the surprised kiss.

"Touch me…please.."

Light was a bit taken aback by this, he didn't complain though, it was quite sexy how she begged for his touch like that, her girly tone sounded much better when she was turned on…

He reaches around to squeeze her ass under her racy silk gown, she lets out a surprised whimper that melted into a moan, he lets out a growl as she takes her left hand dragging it passed his torso and straight down to his swollen groin, giving him a firm squeeze as well.

Misa cries out as he both carefully and forcefully swoops her into his arms, moving them quickly onto the kitchen counter where he lands her, he pressing his open mouth against hers, enjoying the sweet taste she always had.

Whilst busy exploring her mouth, he took the time to rid her of the annoying panties she wore. Pulling them down in a swift motion, he slides his warm hands over her heated thighs, squeezing right between them emitting a soft moan from her swollen lips. He pulls away and watches her expressions gradient as he nudges her thighs apart, quickly sliding his index finger between her already wet folds. Her jaw drops along with her head, she kicks her legs slightly at the sudden contact, her muscles spasming.

With his free hand he slips a strap of her dress over her shoulder, the clothing was loose enough to release her breast in his hand, he runs his thumb over the sensitive nub, reacting quickly to his touch. Misa reaches to him, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

"Oh..Light.." she whines against his mouth, he creates a 'C' shape with his index finger pairing it with circular motions, he could feel the familiarity of her body's forewarning of its limit. She was close and he wanted her to cum for him.

"You're close aren't you.."

He teases as she clutches a hand on his shoulder for support, her other hand held her dress up so he had easy access to her sex, her eyes were shut tight and her lips even tighter, muffled cries came from her still.

"Oh god..!"

She lets out, her thighs shaking as she came, her nails dug through the thickness of his coat, he could feel her clawing at him for more.

His eyes watch as she regains her composure once more, he removes his finger and smirks at his handiwork, her breathing was heavy and weak, she still gave him that look. She was never satisfied.

Misa hops down from the counter and pushes Light onto the nearest couch that sat a few feet from the kitchenette, he slams hard against the leathery couch, he grunts at the impact and hitches a breath when almost instantly the woman above him tore apart his belt and hungrily undressed him, he sits up quickly to slide the night gown off, leaving her bare for his lustful eyes to soak up.

She falls to her knees and pulls the hem of his boxers down, enough to free his swelling member, she lets out an excited moan when she comes into contact with his manhood, wrapping her fingers around him she begins to pump slowly.

"Misa…don't stop.."

He sucks a breath in, his eyes rolling back as she leans in to slide her tongue over the head of his cock, he takes his right hand and envelopes it within her blonde locks, letting out deep groans of want, her mouth was so hot and wet; the way she moved her tongue around him…she releases him from her mouth to pump him again; running the length of her tongue from the base of his member to the tip.

Suddenly she stops, leaving the brunette confused and a bit annoyed. He opens his eyes to look at the wicked woman between his legs. She moves upward to kiss him again, tugging at his thin white shirt, she easily slides it from his torso; taking a moment to revel in his beauty, all those hours in the gym had shown off quite nicely.

She runs her index finger between his pecs which were defined nicely, running her tiny limb over his toned stomach now. Light watches her impatiently as she does this, she notices his stare and kisses him briefly before moving to straddle him, her wetness pressed against his rock hard cock.

"Misa..quit messing around."

He says softly as he runs his hands over the curvature of her slender back, taking in the perfect view of her breasts, her skin was so smooth and soft, he could touch her all night…

"Don't be so impatient.."

Light smirks as she challenges him, he playfully attacks her neck with love bites, resulting in yet another moan from the woman above him. He digs his fingers into her skin, biting at her shoulder.

Without warning, Light gently scoops Misa into his arms again, lowering the two to the fluffy rug beneath the couch, he lays her against the white rug, which contrasted against her flushed skin. Her blue eyes shined heavily with want, her lips parted as she spoke.

"Take me.."

He hovers over her form, taking in consideration her condition, he wasn't going to go rough this time.

Light leans in to kiss her once more, pressing his chest against hers, he moves aside to kiss her neck as he presses the tip against her entrance, she gasps as he slides in with ease; her hands fling up to hold onto him for dear life as he began to move forward gently.

"Faster…" She whispers, he complies with caution, moving within her at a very controlled pace. He could feel her walls flutter against him, again he was amazed at just how fast she was when it came down to sex.

Misa arches her back as he leans up, holding her hips firmly as he thrusts within her, his skin was red and burning with heat; he keeps his eyes on the woman combusting underneath him. Watching her face twist

in ecstasy.

"I'm close- Light..I'm-"

She cries as she hits her second orgasm, her limbs shake and the exciting zaps of bliss takeover her entire being. With the sight alone this caused the man above her to release his own climax, he grunts and groans as he pumps inside of her once more before spilling himself inside of her body.

Light flops on his side, his breath was almost gone, he opens his eyes to peer over to the blonde beside him.

"How was that?"

Misa lets out a sigh of longing and turns to him with a smile.

"Incredible…no wonder I'm pregnant."

Light laughs as he sits up to grabs his boxers, he slips them on before standing and handing Misa her nightgown.

"What is it that was important?"

Misa question as he helps her up to her feet.

Light again remembers the dire news he had to spill to her.

"Come, sit.."

He sits her down on the couch and he takes the spot beside her. He looks her in the eyes. Hand in hand with hers.

"Yes?" She gives him a strange stare as he sighs and speaks.

"Ryuzaki needs me to go to the U.S. for the case, the rest of the task force will stay here but they will be monitoring Japan for the time being…"

Misa felt the blood run cold in her face, what was he trying to say?

"..I told him about you being pregnant, he said you'd be able to come along. I'm not sure how long we'd be there, but we'd be leaving next week on Monday. I know this is a lot. If you don't want to go-"

"No. Wherever you go, I go."

Light smiles to her. "Then it's settled."


End file.
